


Steal My Sunshine

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: Set a month or so after the Finale. John and Kayleigh get stuck into Christmas but get caught up in a frightening situation.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early November, only a month or so after John and Kayleigh had agreed to take things slow. Their car sharing arrangement had continued happily and from the outside not much had changed. They had been on a few proper dates, gone out for meals, to the cinema and bowling and had taken to kissing each other at the end of an evening. John was "courting" Kayleigh in his old-fashioned and gentlemanly way and Kayleigh loved it. She had to admit that John was right to slow things down so they could continue to spend time together without the pressure of expectation either from themselves or from the outside world, namely their families and work colleagues. Because nothing had outwardly changed, the buzz about their relationship had died down as the build up to Rick and Donna's wedding was crescendo'ing to fever pitch the closer to the big day they got.

As John had predicted his workload had increased exponentially as Christmas approached, more riding on it for his this year as it had been made clear to him in his appraisal with Dave Thompson that if he made a successful go of Christmas in the store he would be fast-tracked, (that was a laugh after twenty-two years working in the store), for promotion. John had had to get into work early to oversee the delivery of Christmas deliveries every day, so Kayleigh was temporarily getting the bus and tram into work but still going home with John dropping her off to Bury. She had offered to make her own way home as well, just until Christmas was out of the way, but John wouldn't hear of it. He needed to spend some time with Kayleigh every day or else he felt he would go off his rocker. To that end, he had arranged for Kayleigh to do the odd hour or so of overtime when he knew he was going to be delayed past their usual finishing time. He was raking in the overtime, so was happy to be able to get Kayleigh some as well. Kayleigh had become his right-hand woman on his Christmas team, her enthusiasm and organisational skills bringing her to the fore. 

It was on one such day that John and Kayleigh found themselves still at work at seven o'clock on a Friday evening. There had been some problems with a delivery of Christmas puddings and mince pies that he needed to stay and sort out, so Kayleigh had stayed behind with him to help with the delivery of she could and she had decided to do some extra promotion of the penguin-inspired nightwear and slippers that had been a bit slow to take off.

Kayleigh had requested the sales figures for each department off John and at her own behest had targeted areas for improvement. Her and her promotions team had set to work devising new strategies to boost sales in these departments, which she had presented to John for his approval. John was very pleased with the way Kayleigh had taken on new responsibilities and her input was very much welcomed.

John was at the back door when the delivery had finally arrived. Their crates had been stacked on the wrong lorry, the mistake discovered by Ian Hardy at Burnley.

"Un-bloody-believable" John muttered, having had a word with the driver.

Kayleigh had found her way over to him, having finished her stint with the penguin slippers. They were discussing how long this was all likely to take and whether they would stop on the way home for something to eat when the bizarre sight of Donald Trump and Vladimir Putin appearing from out of a dark grey van greeted them. A sawn-off shot gun was waved in their direction and they were herded inside the back door, which was secured behind them with a bike lock on the push bar. 

"Do exactly what you're told and you might just get out of this alive!" Hissed Donald Trump.

" Don't try to be clever, " Putin sneers at John, "or the Missus gets it, OK? " 

John tried to put himself between the robbers and Kayleigh for protection, not considering his own safety for one minute, while Kayleigh was too scared to think straight, other than to rely on John to get them out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for John and Kayleigh.

"What do you want?" John asks calmly as they are pushed along the back corridor. The calmness he's giving off belies the panic he's feeling and how quickly his mind is trying to catch up with what's going on.

"Keys! You've got keys to the cash office! Now go! " Putin uses the gun to indicate the way forward to the cash office.

Kayleigh has never been involved in a situation like this. She's walking ahead of John, looking back at him frequently, hoping for reassurance that everything will be OK. Leading the way through the maze of grey corridors, Kayleigh starts to wonder how the robbers knew that John would have a set of store keys. 

"You'd best keep quiet! No shouting for help!" Trump 's voice seems familiar but neither John not Kayleigh can quite place it.

At this time on a Friday the store was still busy, Friday nights still being the traditional time for the big weekly shop after work for many folk. There were many customers in the store and around the car park, but not so many staff in the back of the store, all till -trained staff were out front and there were only a few warehouse and back door staff about, either having clocked off for the day or having a break. It was almost as if the robbers knew when the best time to go in at the time they were least likely to be noticed. 

Unfortunately, what they didn't appear to know was that all the staff that worked in the cash office had gone home. Pauline and Mac, who should have been working til eight o'clock had come down with the seasonal flu that had been doing the rounds. Unusually for Dave Thompson, he'd given permission for them both to go home early if the security company could arrange for an earlier pick up of the day's takings. John had been tasked to organise this, so the takings had been collected at six, to allow Pauline and Mac to go home and go to bed. There would still be cash going to the office but this was to be counted by the night manager, Simon and his deputy Sharon and put in the safe, ready to be dealt with by the day cash office staff when they arrived at eight am. This was out of the ordinary but the procedure was in place so not really a concern to management as the large majority of cash was safely away from the store. John of course was privy to this knowledge, however all but a few staff were oblivious to this change of plan, including Kayleigh.

The cash office itself was situated on the first floor at the back of the large, open plan admin office. There were a number of offices and meeting rooms around the outside of the room. In the middle of the room were a number of desks, grouped according to department. The desks and offices were empty, just the ephemera of the staff, photo's, desk furniture and some such, left behind for the weekend.

Forced roughly up the stairs, John and Kayleigh stood waiting in the small area outside the office. At each stage there was a key pad entry system, which John was nudged with the gun to let them through. John had regained his senses from the initial shock of having the gun waved at them and tried to stall as much as he could, guessing the reaction of Trump and Putin when they discovered that they were going to be disappointed to say the least when they realised they would not get what they wanted from the cash office.

"What are you waiting for?" Putin again nudges John with the end of the gun.

" Nothing, "John mutters, "You don't need Kayleigh for this. Why don't you let her go? She'll just go home and say nothing about it. Won't you Kayleigh?" He's desperate to get her out of harms way, knowing things are about to kick off.

" No fucking way, pal! She stays with us. Make sure you behave yourself! " Trump is having none of it.

"John! I'm not leaving you!" Kayleigh's not having it either. There's no way she's going to leave John to face this on his own.

"See! She wants to stay. Stop stalling and let us in or she'll get it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Trump and Putin react to finding out John can't unlock the safe?

"John!" Kayleigh is really starting to panic now. This pair look as if they mean business, and Kayleigh can't see how they're going to get out of this unscathed.

"It'll be OK," John says as reassuringly as he can. He's not convinced it will be alright, but he knows he can't show any fear right now. He needs to keep Kayleigh calm and he needs to be able to deal with the robbers in a calm and reasonable manner. He remembers he saw on Crimewatch once, where the cctv coverage of just such an armed robbery ended with the unfortunate staff getting shot when the robbers with the gun got all jittery and started shooting indiscriminately. John was not going to let anything happen to Kayleigh so he had to take control of the situation.

John enters the key code to let them into the admin area, feeling himself and Kayleigh being pushed through the door. All of the lights are out, Trump reaches out to put the lights on and only then does it dawn on him that the lights shouldn't be off.

"Where is everyone? Why is the cash office dark?" He shouts at John.

" It's locked up because the staff were allowed to go home early. They've come down with the flu." John explains as patiently as he can manage.  
John and Kayleigh get man-handled over towards the cash office door.

"Fuck! You can still open the door, right? " Putin is not best pleased.

"Oh aye I can open the door." John gets his keys out of his pocket. There are several different keys and a key code pad to negotiate before they can enter.  
The cash office, for the safety of its staff has reinforced glass at the counter, which has a silent alarm button concealed underneath. It also has another door on the back wall which leads to a small kitchen cum seating area and a small separate toilet in case there is a lock down situation. John turns on the lights as they go in and goes to stand in front of the counter so he can push the alarm if he gets the chance. He brings Kayleigh with him and gives her hand a little squeeze and a look which clearly meant, just follow what I do. She gives him a little squeeze back and a very slight smile of acknowledgement.

"What about the safe? Can you get into the safe?" Putin is getting very agitated as it becomes clear that their plan is falling apart. 

"No I can't open the safe. It's on a time lock now til the morning." John does his best not to antagonize the robbers further. 

" You pulling my effin' chain? Open the fucking safe! " Putin points the gun at Kayleigh. 

"I can't open the safe." John says not quite succeeding in keeping the fear out of his voice. " Look! I don't have safe keys. Only the cash office staff can get access to the safe keys! " John jangles his keys in the air at them. "Try them if you don't believe me!" John is trying hard not to lose his temper.

"I bloody well will! " Trump snatched the keys off him and frantically searched through them looking for anything that resembled anything that would get them into the safe.

The distraction of Trump rattling John's keys and swearing loudly gave John the opportunity to push the silent alarm button under the counter without being noticed. He also managed to hide his work's phone under some paper in a tray on Pauline's desk. He's anticipating they'll be there for a while and if these bastards have any sense they'd take their phones from them. John thinks another phone might come in handy at some point.

Trump and Putin are by now looking wildly about them. At no time in their planning had they anticipated that this wouldn't be a quick in and out job. Wave the gun at the cash office staff and away with the cash pronto. Now they can't get into the safe and they've become kidnappers as well as armed robbers. Trump takes control and says to John and Kayleigh, "Give me your phones! And no bloody heroics right!"

John hands over his phone and Kayleigh goes rummaging in her bag to find her phone, wishing she had bought that pepper spray from that car boot the other Sunday. She reluctantly hands over her phone, pink fluffy case and all.

"Right you stay there!" Trump motions for Putin to join himself outside of the office. Outside John and Kayleigh observe a frantic conversation with lots of arm waving. If it had been on the telly it would have been funny to watch Trump and Putin arguing like this, a bit like an updated version of the Frankie Goes to Hollywood Two Tribes video, John thinks.

Taking the opportunity , John whispers to Kayleigh, " I've pressed the silent alarm, help should be coming soon. We just need to keep them calm and do what they say. They don't seem to be the sharpest tools in the shed, so we just wait for help. OK? "

"I'm really scared they'll hurt you John. I'm scared we won't get out of here ." 

" I'm not going to let them bastards hurt you Kayleigh. " John grasps her hand and looks at her intently. "You mean too much to me to be taken away like this. I'm not bloody having it!"

" John! Be careful! Don't do anything stupid!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The occupants of the cash office settle in for the night. Do Trump and Putin manage to bait John into losing his temper?

While John and Kayleigh were having their whispered and urgent discussion, Trump and Putin have come up with a Plan B. There's quite a lot of pointing from Trump and nodding from Putin until they both come back into the cash office.

"Right you two! Here's what we're going to do." Trump has become the spokesman of the pair. " We're going to stay put until the morning. No way are we leaving here without the money. So you pair of lovebirds need to behave yourselves. We're going to be here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable. And no funny business! " 

Trump actually meant something else, but Kayleigh is outraged. "As if we would! Put on a show for you dirty pigs! I don't think so!"

Putin laughs filthily, " Not that you daft cow! Although you can if you want to! No funny business means no trying to escape and no phones! " He goes and rips all the phone wires out of the wall. He ushers John and Kayleigh into the back room and turns off the lights to the cash office. Trump goes out and down the back stairs, which is used exclusively for security van personnel, to move the van to a less conspicuous location and check out whether anyone has cottoned on to the robbery. Finding that all appears to be normal, he goes back up the stairs, which he has wedged open to let himself back in and finally turns off the main office lights to return the admin area to complete darkness once again.

In the back room, John has decided that if they are staying they might as well be comfortable. To this end he puts the kettle on, turning to Putin, who's sitting on a chair by the door with the gun resting across his knees, says "Brew OK with you?"

" Yes bud, milk and two sugars. " Putin seems to have calmed down and seems to have come to terms with the overnight stay and the change of plan.

"Kayleigh? Do you want a brew? " John's gathering mugs, putting tea, coffee and sugar into the different ones. "What will Trump want?" John nods at Putin.

" Tea, white and one. " Putin yawns and settled back in his chair, settling in for a long night.

In the fridge, John's thankful to find two pints of milk, some probiotic yogurts, (Mac is on yet another health kick to lower his cholesterol), some bananas and most of a loaf of bread. Rooting around the cupboards there's a jar of Nutella, some sugar and a tin of assorted biscuits. These must be Pauline's, John observes. At least they won't starve over night, for they're all in for a long wait.

Trump returns to the back room, happy enough for now that they haven't been rumbled and the situation is back under control. That pair of lovebirds are too frightened for the other to do anything stupid, all they need to do is wait it out for the morning staff to arrive to open the safe and they would be away. 

Unfortunately for Trump and Putin, they hadn't counted on John having had the nouse and the balls to sound the silent alarm, if they even realised there was one. As the hours went on, neither of them realised that the night manager and his deputy should have made at least one visit to put any cash into the safe. The fact that they hadn't gave John cheer that the alarm had worked and the authorities were aware that there was a problem.

After brews had been drunk and biscuits and banana and Nutella sandwiches made and eaten, all four occupants of the back room tried to settle down as best they could.

"How long have you two been shagging?" Trump asks, he's contemplating John and Kayleigh as they are sat close together on a rather uncomfortable sofa. 

Kayleigh looks up disgusted, but is interrupted by John before she can voice her indignation.

"We're not shagging! We're not even a couple! We're friends that's all. Car Share Buddies." John looks at Kayleigh hoping she'll understand why he's downplaying their relationship. 

" John! " Kayleigh doesn't appear to have figured it out yet. She's winding herself up to getting upset by John's seemingly disparaging statement. 

"You've got to be kidding me! You're totally at it! " Putin is amused by John's denial and Kayleigh 's reaction.

"You think we'd tell you, you filthy pig!" Kayleigh is properly outraged.

" Touched a nerve! " Trump laughs. "You not man enough? Need little blue pills? I can get you some on the cheap if you need it mate!" 

" No I do not!" It's John's turn to be outraged. "Like I said, we're not a couple!"

" What? She can't have said no! We all know she's gagging for it! You too scared to ask her? " Putin is eyeing Kayleigh up and down appreciatively.

"Leave it pal! You may have a bloody gun, but I'll come over there and shut your pissing mouth for ya!" 

" Leave it John! They're just winding us up! Don't bite! " Kayleigh grasps his arm, frightened that this pair of jokers will wind him up to lose his temper and then heaven knows what'll happen.

Trump and Putin are enjoying baiting them, with nothing better to do with their time. Either they are lying or they really haven't done it yet. Either way it's fun.

"I think we should try to sleep for a bit." John has regained his temper and thinks it's best to steer everyone away from this particular conversation. He's not about to furnish this pair of purient bastards with any details. Not that there are many details, but he certainly won't be sharing them.

Kayleigh goes to settle against John's shoulder, but he shifts to indicate that she can lay flat with her head on his lap, stretching her legs out along the sofa. Kayleigh settles herself and looks up at him. He winks and gives her a slight smile. He puts his hand under her jacket to rest round her waist.

Trump goes to turn out the overhead lights and puts on the desk lamp from Mac's desk. Him and Putin settle themselves into their chairs, and they all wait out the night with their own thoughts.

Underneath Kayleigh's jacket, John starts to move his forefinger, writing her a message. Kayleigh enjoys the feeling of closeness to John and the feeling of his finger moving on her. He's doing the same movement over and over again. Finally she gets it, he's writing, "I love you, I love you, I love you. ... "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Thompson rides in to the rescue or does he?

Outside the relative calm of the cash office, all hell is quietly breaking loose. Unbeknownst to the hapless pair of robbers, they had already been caught on cctv by William. William had worked at the store for the past fifteen years. He was a man approaching retirement but who took his job seriously. He had observed Trump and Putin arriving, complete with sawn-off shot gun. He'd seen them hustling John and Kayleigh through the back corridors and up towards the admin offices. He's already alerted Simon, the night manager that there is a robbery in progress before John pushes the silent alarm in the cash office. 

Simon has called the police, although the alarm goes directly to them anyway. He's able to give the police details that he knows so far. He also calls Dave Thompson and Alan Campbell. Dave Thompson has only just made it home himself and is not best pleased to be receiving a call out of hours and Alan Campbell has only just returned from paternity leave and with a new baby in the house is doing a very good impression of the walking dead. 

What Trump doesn't see during his brief sojourn to move the van, is the growing assembly of police vehicles, which have parked out of sight of the back door, and the armed officers taking their place with a clear shot of the back door area and security door.

Dave Thompson arrives twenty minutes later, having turned round and headed straight back to the store. On the way back he phones Alan Campbell for a brief council of war before he gets to the store.

"Hello Alan, it's Dave. Can you bloody believe it? Armed robbery?"

" I know Dave, Simon called me. You on your way in?"

" Aye. Just got home Alan, turned round and going straight back. " 

"I hear they've got John and that promotions woman."

" Aye, John was just finishing up with a delivery Alan, I expect his Car Share Buddy was hanging round waiting for a lift. "

"Well if anyone can handle the situation, it'll be John. Good bloke that. "

"Aye he is that Alan. Daft cow that Kayleigh though. Hope he manages to keep her under control. Likely to go off on one that one. " 

"I thought they were together?" Alan didn't get to be regional manager without keeping his ear to the ground with store gossip, especially when it involved one of the management team.

" Well if they are, they're keeping it in the low down, thank Christ. Already got a pair of rampant love birds, can't deal with any more. She's got him by the short and curlies that's for sure. "

"You'll liaise with the police? Follow protocol one hundred percent Dave, we don't want any mistakes, don't want anyone injured. "

"Aye Alan, you can rely on me. I'll call you with updates. You don't need to be turning out unless it's absolutely necessary, what with that wee bairn of yours. "

"I appreciate that Dave, I'll be available all night. I'll be up anyway." He laughs wryly.

" Right, I'm here Alan. I'll call you later. "

Dave parks in the customer parking area, thinking that he doesn't want his car damaged if it all kicks off. He makes his way round to Simon's office, where he's in conference with D.I Patel from GMP. 

Dave extends his hand to the police officer, "I'm Dave Thompson, manager of the store. I got here as soon as I could. Simon." He nods towards his night manager.

"Mr Thompson, we appear to have two robbers who entered by the back door. Their van was reported stolen last week from the Rochdale area. They appear to have some prior knowledge of the store. They have two hostages, John Redmond and Kayleigh Kitson, who they appear to have holed up in the cash office. I believe the security van was early today?"

" That's correct. There's an outbreak of flu in admin. I allowed the cash office staff to go home early after an earlier pick up from the security van. "

Simon snorts and then quickly covers it with a coughing fit. "Yeah like you did that", he thinks, "you'd still have those poor sods in there coughing and sneezing if you had your way you tight bastard! It was John who organised that. He knows how to manage people. Hope he manages to get out of this unscathed."

"Who knew about the change in plan?" D.I Patel hasn't missed Simon's reaction to Dave Thompson's last statement.

"Well, us two and the cash office staff, obviously. Oh and John Redmond, who organised the security van. " Simon thinks if there is anyone else who would know. " The security company and William on cctv. We try to keep these things to as few staff as possible. "

D.I Patel did a small grin to himself seeing exactly how the land lies in this store. " So that rules out John Redmond being complicit in the crime. The robbers would have known the day's takings had already gone if he was in on it. "

Simon looks put out and even Dave Thompson has the good grace to look ascance.

"No you can rule that out straight away! There's no way John would be involved in anything like that! Straight as a die that fella!" Simon immediately leaps to John's defence.

" Aye, he's right. John Redmond is as honest as the day is long. So what's the plan? "

"Our officers are in place outside. Is there anyway of making contact with the cash office? I have a trained negotiator on hand. We'll try to talk them out. But we'll wait for a few hours til the store has quietened down. Don't want any members of the public getting caught up."

"Will John and Kayleigh be OK if we leave them?" Simon's concern is evident. 

" All's quiet for now. My guess is that they'll wait for the morning for the cash office staff to come in. " D. I Patel wants everyone out unscathed so doesn't want to go in all guns blazing.

"I should be going up to the office to deposit the overnight takings. Do you want me to do that?" Simon asks perturbed at the prospect.

"No sir, no need to put you in harm's way. Is there anywhere you can keep this cash securely?"

" It can go in my office safe. It'll be alright in there for tonight. It's not as if we've not got any coppers about, it'll be safe enough! "

If there was a speech bubble above D. I Patel's and Simon's heads it would have them both thinking... "Prick!"

"Best set up in here, sir. " D.I Patel says to Simon. " I understand your office is upstairs Mr Thompson? Don't want to alert them to our presence until we need to. " 

"Aye good idea. Listen I need to let my regional manager know what's going on." 

He nods to them both and goes back out to his car to phone Alan Campbell. 

"About as useful as a chocolate fire guard!" Simon mutters, " Fancy a brew, D.I Patel? "

"Yes sir, thanks. We might be here for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does John manage to communicate with the outside world without being found out?

Back in the cash office, while Kayleigh and John are pretending to be dozing, Trump and Putin have found a pack of cards on the side in the rest area and started to play Gin Rummy. They are all occupied in some way, trying to keep their minds off what is likely to happen in the morning. 

John and Kayleigh have found a way of communicating without Trump and Putin being any the wiser. As long as he keeps the words short and Kayleigh doesn't lose concentration with the sensations John's creating by moving his finger on her, he can let her know what he's thinking.

I love you was at the forefront of his mind. He's not managed to bring himself to say it yet, and he doesn't want the worst to happen and her not know it, or at least for him not to have told her. He realised that he loved her soon after their Car Sharing started and sitting there in close proximity to a gun he realised that he had been stupid to be scared of the love he had for her. He made himself a promise that when they got out of this he would be changing a few things. It was clichéd, he knew, but being in a dangerous situation, while not having his life flash before him exactly, in some strange way his old life did flash before him. His life of hiding himself away just in case he got hurt. Of denying the wonderful feelings that Kayleigh made him feel to himself, to everyone else but mostly to her. He loved her so much. She was his one shot at happiness and he was going to take it. John winced at his unintentional pun. 

While having these thoughts, John had stopped writing with his finger on Kayleigh's stomach instead he was stroking her aimlessly. Despite the situation, Kayleigh was very much enjoying his touch. He was making her all goose bumpy, he's always made her feel a bit tingly, even when they'd first started car sharing, but that was from a look or from the many times he's made her laugh or the times he's shown her what a lovely man he is. This was about as intimate as they'd been so far. They'd shared goodnight kisses, but John was forever the gentleman and his touch had been limited to what would be described as "green zones". Areas of the body that wouldn't get him into trouble, hand, elbow, lips. She wishes that he would be less circumspect, that he would touch her like this when there wasn't a pair of arseclowns looking on. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, John starts to write "phone" on Kayleigh's stomach. He thinks that he needs to get hold of his work phone he's hidden in the main room. He's certain that Simon must be aware of their situation by now and it would be useful to be able to communicate with him. John has to write the word several times before Kayleigh taps his hand as a signal that she's understood. If truth be told she's got it on the second attempt but who can blame her for letting him continue for a while? She's concerned though that John will end up provoking Laurel and Hardy over there and they would do something silly with the gun. She was scared to death, but trying really hard not to show it. John writes OK on her and then sleep. Kayleigh strokes her hand over John's, lulling and comforting them both until Kayleigh stops eventually when she sleeps.

John waits until Kayleigh sleeps and sneaks a peek at the Chuckle Brothers. They've stopped playing cards and are both sleeping with their heads on their arms, leaning across the table. He eases Kayleigh's head off his lap on onto the sofa and himself onto his knees. Crawling past the slumbering pair of autocrats, John wishes he'd got his knee pads on that he'd bought at the garden centre. He makes it to the door unnoticed and out into the cash office. Breathing heavily, not so much from the effort but from the stress of what would happen if he got caught, John pulls himself up on the side of a desk. Checking that he's still not been noticed, he retrieves his phone and texts Simon a short message.

This is John Redmond. Me and Kayleigh are being held in cash office. Ok so far. They're waiting til morning for safe to be opened. Awaiting instructions.

With that he shoves the phone down the front of his trousers. It's a reflex action, hearing a slight noise from the other room. He can't risk being found in here with the phone. He looks round him again and crawls back through the door but is brought up short by a pair of feet clad in safety boots. It was Trump.

"What do you think you're up to? Not trying to escape I hope, you stupid sod! Putin will kill you if he finds out! What are you up to?"

John has to think fast. " I got cramp with Kayleigh laid on me like that. Didn't want to disturb anyone. Just need to move a bit. I've done nothing, honestly. We've not caused you any trouble have we? Look, we don't need to say anything about this. " John is getting desperate not to wake Putin.

Putin appears in the doorway, "Say nothing about what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets caught...

Over in Simon's office his phone beeps an alert for a text message. He'd been sitting with D.I. Patel just waiting. Waiting for anything really, some news or direction, something to indicate that something was going to happen. He tried to get on with some work, but doing anything other than worrying about John and Kayleigh was nigh on impossible. 

D.I Patel was in contact with his team outside. Detecting no activity from the cash office, the order was to wait. He jumped as much as Simon when Simon's phone went off. 

"It's a message from John. " Simon relays the message, "what do you want me to tell him?"

" Wait for a bit before you reply. We don't want to alert the robbers to the fact that he has access to a phone. That might just set them off. Tell him to sit tight. Help is here. Tell him the usual delivery in the morning will go ahead. Tell him not to reply unless they are in trouble and need us to go in. We will get them out in the morning. "

Simon is typing all this into his phone as it's being dictated to him by D.I Patel.

"How long do you want me to wait?" 

" Give it half an hour, sir. Should give him time to stash the phone. He's brave. I'll give him that. "

"I told you, he's a good bloke. Well respected around here. Worth three of Dave Thompson! Listen you'd better get them out unhurt."

" I'll do my best. We don't want any casualties. " D.I Patel says in his best reassuring voice.

"I'd better go and tell Dave Thompson we've heard from them." Simon mutters as he leaves his office to see where Dave Thompson has got himself holed up. Far enough away to avoid doing anything actually useful, same as always, Simon thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, in the cash office, John's little trip out of the back room had finally woken Putin.

"What are you up to Lard Arse?" Putin is not amused and deeply suspicious.

" Nothing, just needed to move, got cramp. Didn't want to wake anybody. "

"I bet you bloody didn't. Get up! What the fuck are you up to? Empty your pockets!" Putin is getting more agitated by the minute. 

John does what he's told. He gets up and turns out his trousers pockets, a few coins and some mints fall out and roll out into the floor. The insides of his pockets hang out looking like lolling dogs tongues. 

"Take the jacket off!" Putin is not convinced John isn't up to something. He doesn't look the hero type but he could be that stupid.

Trump takes John's jacket and tips it up and shakes it, releasing a cascade of pens and the other assortment of contents out of his pockets. The clattering of said items woke Kayleigh, who groggily came up behind Trump and Putin to see what the commotion was about.

"John? What's going on?" 

" You're boyfriend thought he'd crawl about on his hands and knees and thinks we're frigging stupid! He's up to something! Thought he'd be bloody clever and try and escape while we were asleep! " Putin is winding himself ever higher.

" I didn't! I told you I got cramp! If I was trying to get out, why was I coming back in? " He turns to Kayleigh, "I would never leave you Kayleigh!"

"That is a good point, " Kayleigh agrees, "why don't we all just settle down again? "I'll put the kettle on if you like?" she offers desperate to placate their way out of this situation. She hopes that John has managed to send the message and stash the phone somewhere safe.

For what seems like hours but in reality is only a minute of so they are all in a type of suspended animation waiting for Trump but in particular Putin to make up their minds. John is beginning to sweat wondering if he's got away with it and how he would explain a vibrating crotch if Simon responds to his message straight away. 

" Right, get back in there! If you even blink without me saying so you'll get the business end of this! " Putin brandishes the gun at John and as he walks slowly past swings the gun round and whacks the butt into John's ribs. It's the combination of the surprise and the pain of the strike that makes John sink to his knees with what can only be described as an " oof" noise.

"John!" Kayleigh shouts as she sees John crumple from the blow. He curls up in a ball as if anticipating more blows as Kayleigh kneels next to him with her arms round him.

"How dare you touch him! He's done nothing! John! John! Are you OK?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh demonstrates her First Aid skills

John felt seering pain in his ribs and has lost his breath. He lays as still as he can to ride through the pain. Tears are in his eyes, he's never experienced pain like it and until this moment he really thought he could get them out of this. He had banked on the Trump and Putin being reasonable and human at the end of the day. Now he realised that Putin at least was unpredictable and dangerous and was to be feared. He wasn't convinced he could protect Kayleigh any more, time to stop trying to be the hero. What he was playing at in the first place he didn't know. All he had to do was protect Kayleigh and now he couldn't even do that. 

Kayleigh was kneeling beside John stroking him but at a loss as to what to do until her First Aid training started to kick in. John didn't seem to be bleeding but he was panting and short of breath. She mentally went through her First Aid Course's A B C, Airway, Breathing, Circulation....thank goodness he wasn't having a stroke, they never had figured out what the S in FAST stood for. Thinking quickly, she realised that she had to get John in a better position to help his breathing, so she tried to encourage him to sit up so she could have a look to see where his injuries were and give his lungs a chance to work properly. Given where he had been struck, there was a good chance he had cracked or broken a rib. She needed to get his shirt open to check his ribs.

"Right, I need to get the First Aid box to see to John, you pair had better go and get it or so help me.." Kayleigh is beyond angry so her persuasive powers have been notched right up to the max, she's prepared to brook no argument.

Trump is immediately repentant and goes off to find the First Aid kit. He's not come here to hurt anybody. Putin says nothing but stands aside to let Kayleigh get on with it. It was a reflex action, him lashing out at John, he's not feeling all that sorry and if it keeps them in line until they can get out of here so much the better.

"Here," Trump hands Kayleigh the First Aid box that's come off the wall in the rest room.

"Thanks," Kayleigh has been brought up to remember her manners even though she glares at him when she takes the box.

" John. John? I need you to try and sit up a bit, I need to undo your shirt to have a look at your ribs, OK? " Kayleigh has got her arms round his shoulder. She gently eases him up to lean his back against the nearest desk. He's a funny colour, but his breathing is starting to get easier. Moving hurts but he focusses on Kayleigh 's voice and does as she urges, like always.

"That's really good John. I'm going to take your tie off and open your shirt. I need to see your side OK?"

John nods as he feels Kayleigh undo his tie and slide it from round his neck. Her fingers linger briefly on the back of his neck. She opens his top button and one by one goes down his shirt, parting the open ends as she progresses. Underneath his shirt, John is wearing a vest, not his Run the World one thankfully, just a plain white one. That one had been consigned to the dustbin after Kayleigh had called it his "gay man's vest".

"I'm going to have a look under your vest to see what damage he's done." 

Kayleigh shoots Putin a look of utter contempt. " Do you think you could give us a minute? Give him a bit of privacy, for heaven's sake! "

Trump nods to Putin and they take a couple of steps backwards into the rest room. Not taking his eyes off them entirely, Putin does allow them a semblance of privacy.

Kayleigh leans forward and tugs John's vest out of his trousers and gasps at the sight of the bruise that's appearing in a line down his side. His skin is reddening but fortunately it's not broken. Running her hands over the bruise, she tries to be a gentle as she can. Without medical knowledge, Kayleigh can only guess, but she can't feel anything broken. She assumes that he could have cracked ribs at worst and wracks her brain how she was taught how to treat bruises. Rest, ice and pain killers is what she can remember. Looking in the First Aid box, the only thing she sees of the remotest use are some dressings and a sling. Kayleigh strokes his cheek and looks in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" She askes him gently.

" Like I've been cracked in the ribs! " John's attempt at humour falls a bit short, but at least if he stays still in this position the pain is starting to subside. " Do you have any pain killers? " Hoping this time she might say yes.

" I do. I've got some in my bag. I got them in case you might need them one day. I'll go and get some for you. I'm also going to get something to put on your ribs. " Kayleigh kisses his cheek and squeezes his shoulder as she gets up.

Trump and Putin have witnessed this little scene and move aside as Kayleigh comes in to find the Nurofen in her bag. She fetches a glass of water and runs the dressings under the cold tap in the small lavatory basin. It's the best she can do under the circumstamces, the nearest She can get to a cold compress. She goes back to her bag, remembering the tube of arnica she has in there, along with a number of items that fall under the category of "might come in handies".

Putin looks at her suspiciously when she goes back to her bag.

"What are you looking at?" Kayleigh is having no more nonsense from this numb-skull. " Do you want to hit me too? It's just arnica. For the bruising. "

Kayleigh tossed her head and goes back out to John. "Here, take these." she says as she gives him the the tablets and glass of water. Taking the glass back and putting it on the desk, she sets about applying the dressings to his ribs. She rubs in the arnica cream to the bruising and with some difficulty secures them in place with the sling.

"There, that should help." Kayleigh says with more confidence than she feels.

" Thanks Kayleigh. " John's feeling a bit more comfortable and despite the pain has enjoyed her hands on him. A thought occurs to him though. He leans forward so he can speak quietly in her ear.

"I need you to help me. I've got to get the phone out of my trousers. I hid it in there," he nods towards his groin.

" And just how do you want me to help you? Kayleigh smiles cheekily.

"Help me get up and make them let me to the loo so I can take it out. Can't have it vibrating. " John returns her cheeky grin.

Kayleigh winks at him but turns with a very concerned expression to address Trump and Putin.

"I'm going to help John get up and help him to the loo." She tells them.

" No he's not going where I can't see him." Putin's not having John out of his sight again.

John calls out through the door, "You really want to watch me take a piss?" 

Kayleigh goes back out to him, "Come on John, let's get you up. "

John pulls himself up but winces in pain, "Frigging hell!" , he stands bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

Kayleigh watches him with love and sympathy. She wishes she could take the pain away and inflict some on Putin. She does however spot a strange bulge in John's trousers. She tries not to stare, but can't help but notice that the phone seems to have become dislodged and is now jutting out at a funny angle. She bends down to pretend to comfort him. 

"Just follow me," she whispers in his ear before kissing him in the cheek.

She stands in front of him to obscure the view of his crotch. "Put your hands on my shoulders John and follow me."

They shuffle forward with John behind her with his hands gripping her shoulders, like two of the three blind mice. Kayleigh guides them to the little toilet just as the phone begins to vibrate. 

"Holy Mother of God, " John mutters, "Get me in there now!" He turns and slams the door shut.

" Wow, I guess he was desperate! " Kayleigh shrugs grinning with her back to Trump and Putin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night passes and a rescue is attempted. Do they all come out unscathed?

Inside the toilet, John fishes out the phone from his nethers to see the message from Simon to hold tight til the morning. He looks around for somewhere to hide it, knowing that he won't get away with it twice. He quickly texts Simon back to let him know he's got the message. He doesn't say anything about his attack, he thinks that if he can get them all through the night calmly, they'll be rescued in the morning. He trusts Simon to handle things with the police, he has to believe that they'll get out. He winces at the pain he's still feeling in his ribs, but his breathing is alright now thanks to the care given to him by Kayleigh. 

Looking about him, he spots one of those zip lock plastic bags that one of the cash office staff has left on the shelf containing a collection of the small-sized toiletries you take on holiday. John carefully emptied the items out and lines them up on the shelf, seals the phone up in the bag and lifts the cistern lid and places the phone in there above the water line wedged behind the ball cock, hoping that he'll be able to retrieve it later if needed. He takes a pee, flushes the toilet and washes his hands. He's done all this reasonably quickly so that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee won't suspect him of anything.

On his return to the rest room, he sees that Kayleigh has made them all another brew and has settled back onto the sofa. Trump and Putin are talking quietly to each other, occasionally glancing at Kayleigh and now himself as he emerges from the toilet and sits beside Kayleigh.

"Everything alright John?" Kayleigh gives him a look that clearly means " have you hidden the phone? "

"Aye, everything's fine," he replies, nodding slightly to indicate mission accomplished.

Kayleigh looks across at Trump and Putin, "I'm going to try to get some more sleep, Ok if I lay back down here John?"

John puts his mug down and settled back so that Kayleigh can resume her place with her head resting on his lap and he puts his arm protectively round her.

After a while, Trump and Putin seem to relax a little bit having obviously decided that one of them should take watch while the other sleeps, not trusting John after his little stunt earlier. When he senses that the coast is clear, John starts to write Kayleigh another message with his finger on her stomach.

"I'm OK", he writes, "thank you." 

Kayleigh is enjoying his touch as much as before and is relieved that John has come out of his little escapade relatively unscathed. She'll remind him to go to the hospital to get his ribs checked over when they get out of this, as she knows what he's like about getting medical treatment. She indicates that she's understood his message and he writes her a new one.

" Rescue in AM", he tells her.

She rubs his hand with her own and then brings it up across her chest to hold while she drifts off to sleep, comforted that he's with her, surrounding her with his warmth and bravery.

For himself, John manages to doze off in fits and starts but he never truly sleeps. He's wary of the unpredictability of their captors and although his breathing is better, his ribs start to ache again once the painkillers start to wear off. He doesn't move though, not wanting to disturb Kayleigh and not wanting to cause himself any more pain. 

Other than Trump and Putin changing watch sometime over night, there are no further incidents. They all get up and use the toilet at various points but all settle back waiting for morning to come. At around six am Trump and Putin are talking to each other quietly, preparing themselves for what's to come. 

John has given up on sleep entirely, his ribs are hurting too much. He's been occupying himself for hours by thinking about Kayleigh and how he's going to change their relationship. He's thought about all the dates they could go on and the holidays they could take. He's thought a lot about his dad too, how he would have loved Kayleigh, how much he misses him. If the worst happens at least he has told her he loves her. 

Once Kayleigh stirs herself from sleep, John shifts so he can get up and go to the toilet. He needs to message Simon to see what the plan is to get them out of this. Kayleigh sits up groggily and straightens herself up. Her hair has come loose, her clothes crumpled. She finds her comb in her handbag to tidy up a bit while John nods to Trump to indicate that he's going to use the toilet. Trump acknowledged him by a nod of the head and goes to put the kettle on and see if there's anything left to eat. Inside the toilet, John gets to the phone immediately and sends an urgent text to Simon.

After a night of watchfulness, D.I Patel is beginning to muster his team into action. The security company has been informed of the situation, the two guards who would be doing the normal delivery have been swopped out for police officers. On receiving John's text, D.I Patel dictates a short reply to Simon to alert John to the plan to get them out. 

John hurriedly tucks the phone in his jacket inside pocket, flushes the toilet and splashes water onto his face. He knows that all the admin staff will be kept from entering the office area but that Laurel and Hardy over there would soon start getting suspicious once they realised that the staff were not starting to arrive and start their day as usual. He's been told that the security guards would be police officers and that they would get them out, but beyond that John doesn't know how this will all play out. He's started to sweat now and sits down heavily on the sofa next to Kayleigh. He can't tell whether it's from anxiety or the pain in his ribs, but either way he's starting to struggle.

Kayleigh 's alerted to John's condition by the way he's kind of slumped onto the sofa. She turns to observe him and is worried by what she sees.

" Are you feeling OK John? " she asks running the back of her hand against his forehead. 

Feeling that his face is clammy she gets up and runs a paper hand towel under the cold tap, wrings it out and then tenderly wipes his face with it.

"Here," she says handing him some more painkillers from out of her handbag, "I'll get you some water." 

Kayleigh is not usually good at hiding her feelings, this time though, she tries really hard to suppress her increasing worry for John. She doesn't like the look of him at all and hopes that the police will get on with getting them out pronto.

Almost as if the wish was farther to the thought they all hear the sounds of voices in what sounds like the security entrance downstairs. Almost simultaneously the lights of the main office are switched on and the sound of Simon and Mac can be heard chatting casually about last night's football results as they walk across the open-plan office towards the cash office. They are dressed in their outdoor coats, which are hiding bullet proof vests insisted upon by the police, and don't take them off as they would usually have done by now.

"You feeling better Mac? Thanks for coming in. Really appreciate it with everyone coming down with the flu like this. Don't think they'll be many staff in today, it's gone round like wild fire! "

"I'm dosed up to the gills Simon. I might need to take an early day. I'll see how I get on."

Both men are anxious to appear normal as they make their way across the office, desperate to play their part and not to give the game away too soon.  


In the back room, everyone is tense. Trump and Putin are on high alert. They position themselves either side of the partially opened door between the cash office and the rest room and mime to John and Kayleigh to keep quiet. It seems like they are holding a collective breath as they hear the conversation between Simon and Mac and the footfall of the security guards coming up the back staircase.

The sounds outside converge as the four men meet outside the cash office door. The police officers signal to Simon and Mac that they are ready to go and obeying the silent command, Mac goes through the procedure to unlock the door. 

Simon is first through, carrying a cash bag, followed by Mac jangling his bunch of keys as he switches on the lights, followed closely by the security guards. None of them comment upon the state of the cash office, with the phones ripped out of the walls, just grimly get on with their part in the plan.  
Mac makes towards the safe, followed by Simon and the guard carrying the large security cash box. The other guard hangs back out of the sight of the door to the back room. Mac goes through the procedure of counting and recording the cash that Simon's brought with him, a fraction of what the store has actually taken since the last collection, gets Simon to witness and sign for the amount, as per procedure, unlocks the safe and retrieves the small amount of cash left in there.

Anyone who had any knowledge of the cash office would know that this was far from normal procedure, but it was guestimated that the robbers were not efficient professionals and would be unlikely to know the difference. Mac and Simon's actions were all for show to allow the police officers to access the situation and to draw out the robbers. 

Hearing a slight movement from the rest room, the police officer in charge, given the go ahead from D.I Patel, places the cash into the security box and turns as if to leave, indicating to Mac and Simon that they should get down behind the desks and stay there.

Trump and Putin choose this moment to come out brandishing the gun and shouting for everyone to get down.

Also at this moment there is a loud groan from John and a scream from Kayleigh as John finally succumbs to his injuries, sinking to the floor with Kayleigh beside him crying in anguish. 

Oblivious to what's happening outside of her and John she shouts in the most authoritative voice she can muster, "You'd better get John some help, or so help me I will hunt you down!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they all get out in one piece? What's the identity of the robbers?

If this were a film, the director would have slowed everything down and focussed on the protagonists faces, panning between them for their reactions. The calm determination of the police officers, the panic on Kayleigh 's, the disbelief on Simon's and Mac's, the blank, unmoving stares of the Trump and Putin masks and the pain on John's.

In real life, everything happened at once. John's groan and Kayleigh 's threat provides enough of a distraction for the police officers to disarm Putin quite easily. His gun is grabbed off him while his grip is still loose, the gun is made safe and the two failed world leaders are handcuffed before they even realise what's happening or could put up a fight. 

Simon and Mac slowly emerge from their safe place behind the desks, while one of the officers calls for back up from his colleagues and for paramedic attendance.  


Kayleigh is cradling John's head, whilst John is moaning softly but continuously from the pain in his ribs. His breathing has also become difficult again, and he's still clammy and has gone a funny colour. She looks up pleadingly at the police officers to help John but stays at her post guarding him and whispering to him with all the reassurance she can muster.

Once the officers have got them restrained, Trump and Putin seem to crumple in defeat. If the situation wasn't so serious, their dejected posture would have been quite amusing. As it was, standing in the cash office with their hands handcuffed behind their backs, they looked the amateur losers they really were.

Having been given the update that the robbers had been apprehended without incident, D.I Patel and Dave Thompson make their way up to the cash office. Dave Thompson had taken himself off home as soon as it was clear that nothing would be happening until the morning. He'd bustled around ineffectually but officiously until Simon had suggested that he should leave him to it over night so that he could be in top form in the morning. He'd updated Alan Campbell on his way home and assured him he would be back at the store for six thirty am to be in hand when the rescue operation would get under way. He was going to make damn sure he was seen and with any luck interviewed by the tv or press. On arrival at the cash office, D.I Patel immediately takes charge. 

"Well done, Cooper and Martin, nicely done!"

" Yes sir, wasn't difficult with these two" Cooper remarks nodding towards Trump and Putin who are hanging their heads, finally realising that the game is up.

"Let's see who we have here, shall we?" D. I Patel pulls the masks off the inept duo.

"Bloody hell! I might have known!" Dave Thompson exclaims, once he realised who it was behind the masks, somewhat reminiscent of the end of every Scooby Doo episode where the villain was unmasked and revealed to be the creepy looking janitor.

" You know these two, sir?" D.I Patel turns to Dave Thompson.

"I certainly bloody do! This sorry pair are Sean Bannon and Dean White, both sacked in the last two months! " 

A very angry Kayleigh storms out of the rest room, spurred into action from her post at John's side by the reveal of the identity of their captors. She marched right up to Sean Bannon and prods him viciously in the chest with her forefinger. 

"Sean Bannon! What did John ever do to you? If you've hurt him, I will not be responsible for my actions. " Sean looks back at her with genuine fear.

She turns to regard Dave Thompson with almost equal contempt, "And where is that paramedic? John is suffering in there! Get a move on and get him to hospital! Honestly! Men! You're all useless!" Her expression softens as she glanced back at John, who's valiantly trying to rally now that help has arrived.

D.I Patel gets on his radio to find out where the paramedic are, " They'll be here directly, Miss. Take these two away would you? " he requests of Cooper and Martin.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrive and go to work immediately on John. D.I Patel is talking quietly to Kayleigh, Simon and Mac, who are all hovering around concerned about John. Dave Thompson has gone off to his office to phone Alan Campbell to spread the glad tidings that the situation has now been resolved, the robbers arrested without casualties and no company cash taken.

A small crowd of staff had assembled in the back car park. News of the robbery had spread overnight and most were genuinely concerned when they heard it was John and Kayleigh involved. They were both popular amongst their colleages. Kayleigh got on well with everyone, apart from that slapper Rachel, while John was viewed with respect and affection with most he had worked with over the years.

A cheer went up when John and Kayleigh eventually emerged from the back stairs entrance. John had been carried down in an ambulance chair with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Kayleigh had resumed her place beside him. She took hold of John 's hand as they loaded him into the back of the waiting ambulance. Hearing the cheers from their colleagues, Kayleigh gives them a small wave and a smile before the back doors are closed and they drive off.

"It'll be alright once they get you to hospital, John." Kayleigh does her best to reassure him, but he doesn't hear her as he slips into unconsciousness.

"John! Wake up John! Don't you dare leave me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an emotional conversation

"Alright dad?" John greets his father as he walks towards where he's sitting on a bench in his parents' garden.

" Hello, son. How you doing? " 

"I'm OK, dad. What are you doing here?" John feels happy but slightly confused.

" Where else would I be but my own garden? " Michael is smiling at his son.

"Nowhere, I suppose dad. But aren't you..."

" Not so you'd notice! Ok, you 've got me. But I felt like having a chat. That ok with you? "

John sits down beside his dad on the bench. They both enjoy the autumnal warmth and the colours of the garden.

"Of course it is dad, I've missed you." John's voice cracks showing the emotions that are near the surface.

"Don't get sentimental, lad. I've never been that far away." Michael gently squeezed John's knee.

" I can't help it dad. Sometimes you feel so far away. " 

" I'm here now. But lad, what are you doing here? I hadn't expected to see you for a few years yet. "

"I don't know dad. It is great to see you though."

" So tell me about your life. What've you been up to? "

"You know me dad, not a lot. Still working at the supermarket. Still playing with Jim in me band."

" Are you sure? Nothing else to tell your old dad? " 

"I've met someone, dad." John admits, rather embarrassed.

"Good! Took you long enough to get over Charlotte!"

" Dad! " John knows he shouldn't really be shocked at his dad's candour.

" Well face it John, you've been moping about for too long! Living like a bloody monk! She was a nice enough lass, but really John! " Michael's shaking his head is a mixture of sadness and mild disapproval.

"I thought you loved Charlotte? I've always felt I've disappointed you dad."

" John! Seriously lad! I never wanted to stay with her if you weren't making each other happy. Now, tell me about this new lass. "

"Her name's Kayleigh." John grins just saying her name. " We work together at the supermarket. We're part of this car share scheme, I've been giving her a lift to and from work. "

"What's she like?" Hope she's good to you. "

" She is dad. She's good for me, makes me laugh. " Again that grin appears on his face.

"And? Honestly John! You can tell me! Not the details, obviously."

Both men look horrified at the prospect of any sharing of intimate details.

"There aren't any of them, I can assure you of that!" John's somewhat relieved to be telling his dad the truth.

" Why the hell not? Something wrong with your plumbing? You can get little blue pills for that John! "

John sighs, he really has missed his dad's sense of humour. " We only got together in the last few weeks. I wasn't prepared. We were only car sharing for three months. "

"That was quick John! I bet you had your trainers on. Did you run away? " 

He's really laughing now as he can clearly imagine how much of a panic John must have got himself into when he realised this lass loved him.

"I didn't say anything, nearly lost her. So stupid!" John shakes his head in disbelief that the was so cowardly and that Kayleigh had taken him back.

" But she gave you another chance?"

"She did. I wrote her a song. I was desperate dad. Never felt like that, even with Charlotte." John's face tells his dad everything her needs to know about how much his son loves his girl.

"So what are you doing here? Not that it isn't good to see you, but shouldn't you be with Kayleigh ?"

" We were involved in an armed robbery at work. A couple of lads who were sacked a couple of months ago. One of them cracked me in the ribs. I've never felt frigging pain like it. But Kayleigh looked after me... " John frowns as he tries to remember what happened after he had texted Simon in the morning. "It's all a bit fuzzy to be honest."

" She's a keeper, son. Sounds like you need to get back to her. "

"Sorry dad, but I do. I really do. I don't know what I've been holding back for, stupid prick! "

"You've got a life to build with Kayleigh, son. I'll be keeping an eye on you John so don't mess it up or I'll come back to haunt you!"

" Don't take this the wrong way dad, but you won't be watching all the time will you? "

Much as he loves his dad, he really is horrified at the thought of his dad watching on during his private time with Kayleigh.

"No lad, I'll pop in on your wedding." Michael has always been amused at John's very large Puritan streak given the fact that they are Catholic.

" I will marry her one day dad. " John's feeling emotional at the turn this conversation with his dad has taken and this time they've spent together. "I'll make you proud dad."

" Get away with you, you soft sod. I've always been proud of you. Now go back to that girl of yours and make me a granddad. Although not straight away obviously... " he chuckles affectionately as John walks off out of the garden with a last look behind him.

A groggy John stirs while trying to speak, however he's unable to voice his growing panic out loud.

"Kayleigh? Kayleigh! Where are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

In the back of the ambulance, the paramedic continues to calmly monitor John's heart rate, breathing and pulse. Even though John has passed out from the pain, his vital signs are still just about acceptable. Kayleigh is beyond worried. She's almost beside herself with the anxiety of watching John being worked on. How she managed to sit quietly holding his hand she will never know. All she really wants to do is shake the paramedic to make him wake up John and scream her head off until he does. But she sits stoically trying to keep her breathing normal. She'll do nobody any good by acting like a three year old, least of all the man who has become her whole world. 

"Will he be alright?" Kayleigh asks the paramedic. 

"He should be fine. They'll want to send him to x ray, he looks as if he's got some broken ribs. Try not to worry too much." He smiles at her reassuringly. " Did you do his First Aid? " 

"Yes, just gave him some painkillers and tried to make him comfortable. " 

"You did a good job, kept his spirits up I bet. " 

Kayleigh squeezes John's hand affectionately. "We make each other laugh."

" Laughing's going to be painful for him for a while. But you keep doing what you're doing. "

At the hospital, the ambulance pulls up at the A&E entrance, John is wheeled off to wait in a white corridor behind several other unfortunate souls who have also found themselves there. The driver paramedic goes up to the desk to report on his patient and find out how long they will have to wait for John to be seen. 

John's mum, Deirdre spots John being pushed past and rushes up to their little group. She had been phoned last night by Simon to inform her of the situation that John and Kayleigh had found themselves in. She had stayed up all night, sticking by the phone in case there was any news. Once Simon had phoned her again in the morning to inform her that John had been taken to hospital for an injury he'd sustained over night. He had no more details to give her.

Mandy and similarly been called by Simon and was also waiting in A&E for them to arrive. Deirdre and Mandy had not previously met but knew of each other. They had arrived at the desk at the same time and once they had discovered who they were, sat holding hands until they had spotted John and Kayleigh arriving with the paramedics. They both rush up to John and Kayleigh, "How is he?" they ask almost in unison.

" I don't know, he's ok. Sean bloody Bannon cracked his ribs with the butt of his gun! " By now the shock that Kayleigh had been keeping at bay had hit her like a flood. Her legs started to feel wobbly and suddenly she needed to sit down and fast.

"Here, have a seat, Kayleigh love. I'll get you some water." Mandy guided her to a plastic chair and gives her a bottle of water from her bag.

Kayleigh sips the water, the tears she's been holding in are falling freely. Mandy and Deirdre both sit with her, whilst John is being moved slowly up the queue waiting for an exam cubicle to become free.

"He was so brave. He kept it all calm. He kept us safe. He kept me safe. If anything happens to him I don't know what I'll do. " Kayleigh's sobs take over her body until she wears herself out. 

Mandy and Deirdre share a compassionate look, while Mandy embraces Kayleigh and Deirdre goes to stand with John, who is by now pulling himself round.

"Are you alright John? It's mum here. I'm with you."

" Where's Kayleigh mum? If they've done anything to her... " John looks round disoriented and panicked because he can't see her.

"It's OK John, she's just over there, taking a breather." 

John tries to breathe deeply but the pain catches him and he grimaced with the pain. He's turning his head quickly to find Kayleigh, upsetting himself because he can't see her.

"Kayleigh love, you'd better go to John. He's woken up and wants you. He's getting himself into a bit of a state looking for you. " Deirdre has gone to find Kayleigh, thinking it best to reunite them before John hurts himself.

Kayleigh nods, going to John immediately, not bothering to wipe her tears, anxious to get to him. John has never seen anyone so beautiful as the sight of Kayleigh rushing towards him. She's tired and dishevelled looking, her face is red and blotchy with tears still falling freely, her hair out of her perennial style. But to John she is the most wonderful woman in the world. 

"Hey, you causing trouble?" She asks him gently as she comes to stand beside him and takes his hand once more.

" You know me! I didn't know where you were. Don't leave me again, Kayleigh. I worry when I can't see you. "

"I will never leave you, John. I just needed a sit down with our Mandy."

" Sorry...sorry. I'm being selfish. You've been through as much as me. Of course your Mandy was worried. "

"We all were." John's mum chimes in. She has been watching this little scene between Kayleigh and her son, not hiding her smile from either of them. Despite her worry, Deirdre has witnessed the love flowing between them, and feels emotional. She had despaired of John ever finding anyone who loved him with as much commitment as she had had with Michael. Now she could rest easy seeing John and Kayleigh together.

John has reached the end of the queue, or was that the beginning? He's handed over to the A & E staff who take him off to an assessment cubicle. Kayleigh thanks the paramedics and hangs about waiting for somebody to tell her where to go and what to do. She goes to sit with John while they are waiting for a doctor. A doctor and a nurse arrive a few minutes later. They start to ask John questions and examine the by now livid bruise on John's side. 

"We need to get an x ray of your ribs, Mr Redmond. Your wife can stay with you if you'd like?" The doctor smiles kindly at Kayleigh.

"She's my girlfriend," John grins proudly, "But I'd like her to stay."

Kayleigh nods and smiles serenely at him.

"The porters will be along to take you there in a few minutes, then we'll know what we're dealing with. " The doctor, a young man in his late twenties, goes off to the next patient with the promise that he will return once he's seen the x ray results.

What seems like hours later, John has had his x rays and has been admitted to a ward. It was found that he had a cracked rib, but that a piece of bone was in danger of dislodging and the jagged edge piercing his lung. He would need an operation to remove the shard of bone and to stabilise the area. His breathing was laboured because of the inflammation around the injury and the bone rubbing against the lining of his lung. He was told that he was lucky that his lung hadn't collapsed likely due to Kayleigh 's First Aid skills. As if he needed another reason to love her more. 

The rest of the day had become a bit of a whirlwind for Kayleigh. John had become less anxious once he had been settled into a bed and given painkillers and anti inflamatories. He was out on the operating list for the following day. Kayleigh had stayed with him as much as she could but she had been asked to give a statement by D.I Patel when he had turned up at the hospital in the afternoon. Sitting her down in a small side room, D. I Patel explained what he needed from her.

"I need you to go through what happened in as much detail as possible. We'll need both your and Mr Redmond 's statements, although we have much of it on the store's cctv. Just take your time."

Kayleigh takes a deep breath and recounts her tale. She is careful to describe how brave John was and how he had hidden the phone and been in contact with Simon. She also told how Trump, aka Dean had tried to calm down Putin and how Putin seemed volatile and shaky, hitting John without any good reason.

"What's going to happen to them?" Kayleigh asks as D.I Patel is beginning to finish up.

"They'll be charged with Armed Robbery, kidnapping, assault. "

"They didn't know they would have to keep us overnight. And Dean didn't do anything to us. I hope they'll treat him more leniently."

" I'll certainly pass that on. They're not the sharpest tools in the shed, those two. " He gives her a penetrating look. "And how are you doing? "

"I'm doing ok. I'll need to get home at some point. My sister is waiting for me. I wanted to see John settled. He got a bit anxious there without me." She smiles that smile she only has when thinking about John. " Would you do us a favour?"

"If I can." D. I Patel has a lot of time for the lovely, compassionate woman who's sitting before him.

" John and I have only just. ..well we've decided we want to be more than friends but we don't want it broadcast if possible. John is very private and is worried about what will happen at the store if word gets out. The last thing he needs is hassle from Dave Thompson while he's recovering. Have you met him? "

Kayleigh regards him to see if she can discern whether he's likely to be in Dave Thompson's arse clown camp.

"Yes, Miss, I've met Dave Thompson." Without saying anything further he manages to clearly convey his feelings towards the manager of the supermarket. 

D.I Patel coughs slightly. "You seem to have got a good man in the night manager." he observes.

" Simon is a good man. " Kayleigh replies with a knowing grin. "I've not worked with him much, don't have to work nights thank goodness, but he's liked around the store."

"You know there's going to be press interviews? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But you might want to give a press statement and then say nothing else."

Kayleigh looks horrified at having to speak publically. "Do I really have to?"

" You don't, but I understand that Dave Thompson is ready to tell how he is the hero of the hour. But you didn't hear that from me, Miss. "

"He's what? John is the hero! I'm not having Dave Thompson stealing the limelight! Tell me where and when!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supermarket staff find out what's happened.

News of the robbery and John and Kayleigh's role in it had inevitably spread quickly among the supermarket staff and then to the wider community. Various tales, most of which were wildly inaccurate, were spread by Elsie and Big Diane off Non-Foods, each outdoing each other with claims of how John and Kayleigh had been tied up together for the whole night or how John had tried to overpower the gunmen and had got shot for his pains. Each version was more outlandish than the last. Groups of staff had gathered in the various meeting places around the store, no useful work was being done, all intent on finding out what had gone on once they had arrived at work. 

Alan Campbell had arrived and had gone straight into a hurried meeting with Dave Thompson, Simon and D.I Patel. It was decided that they would hold a staff meeting asap to endeavour to get the store back to normal as quickly as possible. The admin staff would be allowed back into the big office but the cash office would be out of bounds until the Scene of Crimes officers had finished doing what needed to be done. Alternative arrangements for the cash office staff needed to be put into place to allow the safe handling of cash to take place amid all the disruption. 

"Right everyone," Dave Thompson raised his voice to make himself heard above the hubbub in the big meeting room, " This is going to be a brief meeting to let you know what's happened and how we are going to continue. I'm going to let D. I Patel, here to tell you the details, and then I'll tell you the plan for the rest of the day. " 

Dave Thompson nods towards D.I Patel, who stands up to face the throng of eager faces.

"Last night at around seven pm, two robbers with a sawn-off shot gun entered the premises through the back door, taking John Redmond and Kayleigh Kitson as hostages. Their aim was to rob the cash office, believing that John Redmond would get them access to the office and there would be cash office staff there to hand over the day's takings. " He pauses to look round the assembled staff to observe their reactions. "Unfortunately, Kayleigh Kitson was also caught up in events as she was waiting for a lift home with Mr Redmond. "

"I bet she was!" Called out Elsie with that insinuating laugh of hers.

Laughter ensued at Elsie's innuendo, all the staff being aware that there was something going on between John and Kayleigh.

"Anyhow," D.I Patel struggled to get the attention of the room back to him, " what the robbers didn't know was that the cash office staff had been sent home early due to illness. "

All eyes turned to Mac, who had hung around after he had given his statement to the police, he nodded to his colleagues and then promptly sneezed loudly and uncontrollably.

D.I Patel continued with his narrative, " The robbers decided to wait out the night with Mr Redmond and Miss Kitson as hostages. Overnight, Mr Redmond was injured and is now in hospital receiving treatment. "

"Oh my God! Is John alright?" The hubbub from the staff grew louder with genuine concern.

" Yes, his injuries are not life threatening. Miss Kitson was able to render First Aid and keep him comfortable. "

"I bet she did!" Again Elsie 's remark was to be heard above all others. This time, however, her innuendo was not received with the hilarity of had last time.

"Elsie! That's hardly appropriate!" Cath Hilton had had enough of Elsie and her insinuations . " John has been injured here! Have a little respect! " There was much mumbled agreement.

D.I Patel sighs and resumes once again, " Mr Redmond was in contact with Simon Wood over night by text, " Simon grins and holds up his phone, " so we were able to let him know the plan for getting them out, which we did without incident this morning. "

"Where were you, Mr Thompson? At home in bed?" An anonymous wag asks.

" I was liaising with Simon, the police and Alan Campbell off site! " Dave Thompson replied in as dignified a manner as he could manage.

"Yeah sure you were!" The wag replies less than convinced amid the murmuring agreement of the rest of the staff.

D. I Patel holds up his hands in a motion to silence the crowd, " My officers will be around for the rest of the day, so if anyone knows anything connected to this incident, please contact them. "

"Who were the robbers? Do we know them?" Big Diane asks the assembled throng.

" They have been identified as Sean Bannon and Dean White", D.I Patel glances at his notebook briefly, checking the names.

" Might have known! Waste of space that pair! " Big Diane voices the thought a of the entire room.

" We will be taking statements from key staff, but as I said I'd anyone can think of anything they have perhaps noticed in the weeks leading up to last night, please see one of my officers. "

"Bloody hell! Are we going to be on Crimewatch?"

Dave Thompson feels it's time to intervene. "We all need to get on in with our work now. No harm has been done!"

" Except to poor John! When can we go and see him? " Dave Thompson is now battling with a Greek Chorus.

Alan Campbell intervenes, " We'll keep you all updated with John's progress and when he can receive visitors. "

"Yes, of course. Everyone except the cash office staff should get back to their departments, carry on as normal. Mac and team should stay behind."

" I'll sort out a card and a whip round for John and Kayleigh. " Cath Hilton announces to the retreating staff.

"Right, let's get on!" Dave Thompson , Alan Campbell, Simon Wood and D. I Patel all scatter to get on with their respective duties.

"What about the Press, D.I.Patel?" Alan Campbell asks feeling somewhat out of his depth but unwilling to show it.

" The easiest thing to do would be for us to call a press conference, make statements and appeals for witnesses and then make that the end of it. "

" Aye that should feed the five minute feeding frenzy. They'll lap it all up how I co-ordinated everything from the outside won't they?" Dave Thompson inserts himself into the conversation, vainly primping himself at the prospect of making himself the hero, with John being unable to contradict his version of events. 

"I'll get onto that, Sir." D. I Patel feels the need to remove himself before he voices the unprofessional thoughts going round his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John receives some visitors.

The press conference had been arranged by D.I Patel's team for ten am the next morning with the proviso to the local news outlets that they should not bother the supermarket or the staff in the mean time. It was to take place in the Big Meeting Room, for it was deemed large enough to house the few press and the local television cameras and reporters expected. It was only after Kayleigh was satisfied that John was adequately settled into his hospital room, and had been reassured that he was comfortable enough that he wasn't likely to have another anxiety episode in her absence, did she reluctantly allow Mandy to take her home. She would only agree to this on Mandy's promise to take her back to John's side for evening visiting.

"Of course I'll bring you back, our kid." Mandy has linked Kayleigh on the way back to the car, parked somewhere in the hospital car park.

Mandy had known all along that Kayleigh had fallen for John from the first day of their car share arrangement, but she had never, until now, seen the deep bond they had. She smiles to herself as they walk along, virtually holding Kayleigh up as she has started to sag with fatigue.

"Let's get you home, Kayleigh. You need to get some sleep now. Are you hungry?"

" I am a bit, Mandy. What I really fancy is a brew and some poached eggs. I must stink! I need a bath. I am so tired, Mandy. It's hit me all of a sudden. "

" Why don't you jump in the shower while I make you your tea and eggs? "

"Thanks Mandy, I need to sleep for a week after this. I was so worried about John, I thought he was going to play the hero and get himself really hurt."

" John? The hero? " Mandy can't keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"He was Mandy! He hid a phone and was in contact with Simon so we knew what was going on. He kept me safe, Mandy! He is my hero I'm telling you! " Kayleigh won't have anyone underplaying what John had done, let alone Mandy.

"I didn't realise Kayleigh. I will love him forever for protecting you. I'll thank him properly, don't worry." John's now gone up in Mandy 's estimation considerably.

Arriving home a while later, Mandy guided a barely conscious Kayleigh into the house and straight up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Don't be long Kayleigh. I'll get your food ready." Mandy bustles around while Kayleigh gets herself undressed and into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe her aching muscles. Dressed in her onesie with her hair tied up in a pony tail, she wanders into the kitchen where Mandy has a mug of tea and her poached eggs on toast ready for her.

" Thanks Mandy. I need this. "

"You're welcome. Listen I'm going back to work for a few hours. I'll be back here for five, then we can go back to the hospital after I've got the kids their tea. Steve can do homework, bath and bed tonight. That should give you a good few hours to get some sleep."

So John and Kayleigh both spent the afternoon resting or asleep. The pain relief had worked wonders for John. Barring the regular checks on him, John was left to sleep after his mum and Kayleigh had seen him settled. They both slept, dreaming of each other. Kayleigh remembered his touch when he was writing on her, making her skin tingle. Realistically she knew that it would take John a while to recover, but she wished she could be laying there now with his arms wrapped protectively round her. She fell asleep, snuggled in bed with the duvet wrapped round her almost feeling John with her.

John 's dreams turned frightening with his unconscious mind processing what might have happened. Stirring into semi-consciousness, it took John several seconds to realise he was safe in hospital and Kayleigh was safe at home. He wished he could be holding Kayleigh now. Despite their situation, he really had enjoyed Kayleigh laying on him and being able to hold her. It had felt so natural, he had not noticed at the time, but now he wants to spend every night falling asleep holding her. He drifts back to sleep wondering if she felt the same.

Kayleigh woke just after five to the sounds of Alfie and Chloe bursting through the front door, full of their day, flinging their costs and bags on the floor, fighting over the tv remote control.

"Shush now, Auntie Kayleigh is trying to sleep." Mandy tried in vain to keep the kids volume down.

" What's the matter with her? Is she ill? Why didn't she come home last night? " Chloe is a compassionate child who really loves her Auntie.

" She had to stay at work for something. She's trying to catch up on her sleep now." Mandy doesn't believe in lying to her children, but neither do they need to know all the details either. 

Kayleigh heard all this from her bed and decided to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoody and see the kids for a while before she has to go to the hospital later on. She feels heavy-headed but can't wait to see John again.

"Are you OK Auntie Kayleigh?" Chloe gets up from the sofa , where her and Alfie have thrown themselves to stare at the tv until they are shouted for their dinner.  
Giving Chloe a big hug, "Yes I'm fine love, how was school?"

"It was alright, Mum says you're going to visit Uncle John in the hospital later?"

" Yes, he's having an operation tomorrow."

"Will he be alright? He's not going to die is he?" Chloe is at the stage of worrying about everyone.

" No, love. He's going to be fine. " Kayleigh really has to believe this, the alternative doesn't beat thinking about. 

"Will you take him something from me? Do I have time to do him a card?"

" That's really sweet of you, Chloe. He will love that. Why don't you go and do it now before your dinner? " Kayleigh smiles at the retreating Chloe, touched that she already cares about John even though she's not met him many times.

Kayleigh follows Chloe into the kitchen, where Mandy is busy making the kids dinner. Chloe has got some card and her pens out of the craft box. She has obviously been inspired because she has already nearly finished the front of the card, on which she has drawn a red car with the words "Get well soon Uncle John" above it. Kayleigh clasped her hands over her heart as she looked across at Mandy. 

"She gets her soft heart from Steve. " Mandy squeezes Chloe's shoulder as she calls Alfie in to wash his hands and set the table.

"I'll just finish the inside Auntie Kayleigh." Chloe says , writing her greeting in rainbow colours.

Twenty minutes later, Kayleigh and Mandy have set off in Mandy's Citröen to visit John in the hospital. 

"Do you mind if we stop off at the Co-op on the way? I want to pop in and get a few things for John."

" Yes, no worries, we've got plenty of time. I think visiting finishes at eight. " Mandy replied smiling affectionately at her sister.

John had had a peaceful enough afternoon, he had his dinner and some more pain meds, and was sitting up when his mum and Nana Rose arrived.

"How are you doing, our John?" Nana Rose sits in the one comfortable chair in the room. 

"I'm alright, Nana, thanks." John grins at them both to reassure them that he was indeed feeling better.

" I hear you've been playing hero, John. "

"Not playing," Kayleigh interrupts as she comes through the door just as Rose was teasing John in her subtle fashion. " John was a proper hero! Weren't you? " Kayleigh goes straight over to John to take his hand and kiss him gently on the cheek.

John's delight at seeing Kayleigh is written all over his now pink face. "Not a hero," John mutters, " Just trying to keep you safe. " he says squeezing her hand.

"Oh sorry," Mandy says as she follows Kayleigh into John's room, " are we interrupting? "

"I think we're the ones interrupting." John's mum Deirdre observes smiling at them both. " Shall we find a brew Rose? Mandy? "

Nana Rose lifts herself out of her chair and takes Deirdre's arm. "I think we had better leave them to it for a while." She stage whispers.

John and Kayleigh don't even notice that the ladies have gone. Kayleigh takes the plastic seat that Deirdre had just vacated and sits beside John with a beautiful smile on her face.

"How 're doing? You look tired? Did you get some sleep?" John looks closely at her face. She hasn't bothered to put on any make up, so he can see the dark circles under her eyes.

" I've slept loads John. Oh I've got you a few things." She says as she delves into the bottom of her handbag. 

Pulling out several things, Kayleigh starts to pass over the things she has brought him, starting with a creme egg.

"Thought this might make you feel better." She grins, remembering how well John has received her gift last time.

"Thanks Kayleigh, that will make all the difference!" He loves teasing her.

" That's not all! That was just a little joke. I'll just leave this here for you, " she puts a bag on his side table. "Open that when I've gone eh? But you must open this, Chloe did this for you this evening and I didn't even ask her to." She hands over the card to him.

" Oh would you look at this! " John is almost overcome by Chloe's card. He hands it back to Kayleigh so she can see what Chloe has written.

"Dear Uncle John, please get well soon. Auntie Kayleigh loves you and it makes her sad when you are ill. I want you to be our real Uncle soon. Lots of love Chloe."

John grasps Kayleigh 's hand and gazes at her with glassy eyes. 

Kayleigh sniffs, her eyes equally watery. " I didn't see what she wrote, she made me promise not to look before you saw it. It's all true though. It's amazing what she notices."

Holding her hand, John writes his love for her in his unique way. They are this way when Nana Rose, Mandy and Deirdre come back into the room with cups of tea for John and Kayleigh. The conversation between them is desultory for the next hour or so until it is almost time for them to go.

"Oh I almost forgot. There's going to be a press conference tomorrow." Kayleigh remembers that she has said she'll attend.

"What? What for?" John really can't see why there would be so much interest.

" The police thought it would be a good idea, John. Keep the press away from the store, do an appeal, I don't know. " Kayleigh shrugs, having no intention of revealing that she will be going to say her piece.

John had been enjoying watching his three favourite women chatting and laughing, but it has started to take it's toll. He started to look tired and drawn while trying to to show it.

"I think it's time we left you to get your rest, John love. We'll come in and see you tomorrow if they let us." Deirdre kisses her son a bit tearfully.

Nana Rose is next to take her leave. "You'll be alright our John. " She shuffles out of the door holding on to her daughter-in-law 's arm.

"I'll wait outside for you Kayleigh. Take care of yourself John." Mandy takes her leave and walks down the corridor with Deirdre and Rose.

" I don't want to leave you John. I wish I could stay. " Kayleigh is trying hard not to let the tears she has in her eyes fall.

"I wish you didn't have to go either." John sighs , "I'm so proud of you, you know. Proud that you're my friend."

" Oh John! You'll set me off! Just look in the bag when I've gone. I'll be phoning them constantly until they tell me your op went OK. Now you behave yourself and I'll see you tomorrow. "

Kayleigh bent over to kiss John's cheek, but at that moment he moved slightly to the side which had the effect of bringing their lips together. They both looked a bit surprised but went with it. The kiss started out tenderly but soon deepened much to the delight of them both. 

"I love you John. I'll see you soon. My hero!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh attends the Press Conference...is John ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my friend Jemma, my Car Share Buddy for her birthday. Thank you for your continued encouragement and support.

"Dear John,

This is not one of those letters you know the ones that start Dear John, it's not you it's me...I wanted to tell you a few things while I had a bit of peace and quiet. I'm home from seeing you at the hospital and leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Mandy had been looking after me, bless her, and now I am sat in my box bedroom desperate for some sleep. Before I try to drop off I wanted to write you this so that I could bring it back to you when we visit you this evening and you could read it when you're on your own.

I wanted to say thank you for looking after me. I am so impressed with how you handled that pair of arseclowns, how you kept them calm and hid the phone from them. I am so sorry that you got hurt and wish I could have done more for you. I will not be able to rest until I know that you are ok. Tomorrow, I have to go to the Press Conference but after that I'll be camping out at the hospital until they let me see you. If anything happened to you John, I don't know what I'd do. So I'm not going to think about that. I'm going to fall asleep thinking about all the fun we're going to have when you're better.

I know I'm going on a bit, but as well as thank you, I really wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. I am so proud that you are my friend and that you want to be more than my friend.  
Finally I want to say that I love you more than I have loved anyone else and that I will always love you.  
I will see you tomorrow, just know that I will be praying to every god that may or may not exist that you'll be fine.  
With all my love,  
Kayleigh xxxxxxxxxc

John had taken the card that Kayleigh had given him, along with a large bar of Fruit and Nut and this month's copy of Classic British Bikes out of the carrier bag that she had left for him. The card was blank on the inside except for the words "You're a star..." and of course Kayleigh 's note, with a large gold glittery star on the outside.

John grinned at her choice of gifts, she knew him so well, until he started to read the card. He felt himself getting emotional on reading her words and he could feel himself welling up. He'd never before received anything like it, except for when she's given him the Now 48 cd and told him he was a star on a yellow post it note. Then he'd been dumbfounded at her note, excited and frightened all at once. Now he felt as if he would take off from out of his hospital bed and float up towards the ceiling. He could hear Kayleigh saying her words as he read them. He felt like the luckiest man alive that she loved him and they had survived the ordeal relatively unscathed. 

He was determined that he was going to pull through the operation tomorrow so he could be reunited with Kayleigh as soon as they let him. He'd been reassured that it was a simple enough procedure to remove the sharp bit of bone from his ribs and that he would feel so much better once it was done. He believed the doctor who'd explained to him what they could see on the x ray and what the procedure would involve. The doctor, a dark haired, attractive woman in her her thirties did her best to reassure him. 

"I hear you were in an armed robbery, John. Quite the hero!"

" I was, me and me girlfriend. ..but I'm hardly a hero. Got this for me pains. " John says modestly, glancing down at his bruised side.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. You'll be back up on the ward before you know it." 

" Thank you doctor. I hope so, or else you'll have Kayleigh to deal with...I wouldn't want to get on her wrong side... " John chuckles affectionately until he felt a sharp jab in the ribs.

Surprisingly to John he fell asleep after his last lot of pain meds and stayed asleep, no trace of anxiety about what tomorrow would bring. As he was dozing off, John thought about the conversation with his dad. Much as he loves his dad, he didn't want to see him again anytime soon, and he'd been reassured by his dad that he would not. No point in worrying now anyway, what'll be will be.

Kayleigh, although exhausted was not so quick to fall asleep. She had gone past the point of sleep, so lay on her single bed, shifting about trying to get comfortable. But it was her mind rather than her body that was uncomfortable. Every scenario of what might have been sent through her mind, her brain's way of dealing with the events of the last forty-eight hours. She hoped that John liked her note and that it gave him something nice to fall asleep to. Finally, after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, Kayleigh fell into a heavy slumber. Her body taking over from her over-active mind, eventually giving her the rest she so badly needed.

The next morning Kayleigh didn't need to hurry to get to work. She didn't need to be there until nine thirty, so she was able to have a lie in, listen to the Price household get ready for their day without having to fight her way into the melêe to get herself ready to join the great throng of humanity trying to get themselves to work on time in the Greater Manchester area like she did every work day since John had been unable to pick her up in the mornings. She couldn't wait for Christmas to be over so that John could resume their arrangement. She missed their drives in, she must do if she was wishing her favourite time of year to be over just to be with him.

She woke up with that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, at first not quite realising what it was. Thinking about John and their commute to work reminded her of why she had woken up feeling so anxious. It was his operation today. She would not feel easy until she knew he was safe. She didn't give any head space to feeling nervous about the Press Conference, how could she when John was being operated on?

Getting up, showering and dressing in an unnatural quiet, the Price household had gone on their bi-monthly visit to Steve's parents, Kayleigh went about the start of her day in a bit of a haze. She managed half a slice of toast and a sip of tea before setting off towards the bus stop, all the while thinking of John.

John had been roused early by the nurses, checking on him and getting him ready to go down to theatre. He'd been "nil-by-mouth" in readiness for his procedure, consequently his mouth felt like the bottom of a bird cage he was that gasping for his first morning brew. The nurses were careful to keep up a cheery calm whilst getting John ready. He was second on the operating list for the day, but that didn't necessarily mean that's where he would end up if he was bumped up the list for more urgent cases. 

John passed the time by re-reading Kayleigh 's note and daydreaming about taking their relationship forward. He didn't believe in hocus pocus like karma, but he did think he must have done something really good to deserve someone like Kayleigh, he just couldn't think for the life of him what that might have been. Of course he overlooked all the little everyday kindnesses he did for his family, his colleagues and random people he came across that needed a little helping hand. All of whom John helped without giving it a second thought. He'd been brought up by a modest man, his dad never one to blow his own trumpet. John was exactly the same, "it was the least I could do", was a phrase he often found himself using.

Laying there in his hospital bed he mused on the myriad of little things he could do for Kayleigh to show her how much she meant to him. He had continued their car share arrangement when he didn't need to and she didn't expect him to, not only because he's missed her but because he knew how much she had hated travelling on the bus and tram. After Christmas was out of the way he vowed to step up his "courting" of Kayleigh , to spend proper time with her as a couple.  
With these pleasant thoughts, John's face was a picture of happiness as the porters arrived to collect him and take him down to theatre.

" Morning! " one of the porters said cheerfully as him and another man dressed in the porters uniform, prepared to move John and his bed out of his room. 

"We don't often see a patient so happy to be going down to theatre. They got you on some good pain meds have they?"

" No, no, " John replied, a little sheepishly, "Just thinking about what I'm going to do when I get out of here."

" That's the ticket, always focus on the positive! That's what I'm always saying. Isn't that right Mo? "

"Yes, Phil, it is...all the time." 

Arriving at work on a Sunday morning was a different experience to any other day. There was plenty of seats available on the bus and the tram, there was no crowding, no crush, plenty of time for Kayleigh to think about John and worry. At the store, Kayleigh went straight to Simon's office. It was agreed that she would meet him there before the Press Conference to go o what they might say.

"I'm just going to tell the truth!" Kayleigh declared in response to Simon's enquiry as to what she intended to say.

" You don't seem bothered by all this. " Simon observed, gesturing towards a camera crew hurrying past with all their paraphernalia.

"After what we went through in the cash office and with John having his operation right about now....this isn't all that important in the general scheme of things." 

Kayleigh 's focus is not at all on the Press shenanigans, she has a distant look on her face, the look of someone who is preoccupied and worried by events elsewhere.

"Time to go," Simon says as he ushers her out of his office towards the Big Meeting Room.

" Right, let's get this over with! Tell me again why we need this? " Kayleigh waves her hand vaguely.

"The Police want to appeal for witnesses. They think this pair have been at it before but they've never been caught."

"Really? They couldn't even tie their own shoes, let alone successfully rob anywhere! " Kayleigh pauses and turns round to stop Simon, who is walking behind her.

"But why do I need to be there? How could they possibly be interested in me?"

" It's just an opportunity to tell your side of the tale. They've been told not to bother you once you've done this. And besides, we don't want Dave Thompson being the hero of the hour do we? " Simon grins and shrugs as they resume their walk up to the Big Meeting Room.

Opening the meeting room door for Kayleigh, Simon and Kayleigh are greeted by a room full of people, all but the cameramen seated facing a long table at the front. Seated at the table were D.I.Patel, an anxious looking Alan Campbell and a smug looking Dave Thompson. There were two empty chairs for Simon and Kayleigh, which were soon occupied as they walked directly to the front of the room and took their seats.

"Now we are all here, I'd like to thank you for attending today. I know that this rather unusual as we have apprehended the robbers. However, we would like to appeal for witnesses as we believe that this pair," pictures of Sean Bannon and Dean White appear on a tv monitor next to D.I Patel, " are responsible for a number of robberies in the Greater Manchester area. "

A murmur goes up in the assembled crowd of supermarket employees who are seated behind the journalists and photographers in the front couple of rows.

"I told everyone he was a bad'un", Elsie could be heard doing her very distinctive stage whisper.

At this Kayleigh looks up for the first time, for she has been compulsively peeking at her phone to see if there's any news from the hospital . What she sees is a number of her colleagues, who have parked themselves at the back of the room, all there for moral support or shear nosiness, take your pick. Most of the staff grin at her and a few give her the thumbs up.

D.I Patel has continued imparting the relevant information required to appeal for witness to a number of robberies that have taken place in the last couple of months at various small shops and petrol stations. Various cctv footage is played featuring two robbers matching the general build of Sean Bannon and Dean White, each with them wearing different masks, Kermit and Miss Piggy, He-Man and Skeletor, Batman and Robin, and finally the icing on the cake, Trump and Putin, a job lot from a second rate costume shop by the look of it. He explained that any information could be reported directly to the Police or to Crimestoppers. D.I Patel was hoping that his crime figures would look significantly better if he could tie all these incidents together.

Kayleigh wasn't really listening, she was still glued to her phone, the wait for news becoming ever more interminable. She was pulled back into the room on hearing her name being mentioned. 

"...Kayleigh Kitson, one of our promotions team was also taken hostage..." Simon was explaining now his version of events to the assembled representatives of the local news outlets.

Dave Thompson interrupted Simon, " As soon as I was made aware of the situation I headed back to the store to co-ordinate with D.I Patel here and take command of the situation. " He looked around importantly, daring anyone to contradict him. He had already lost the interest of his audience however, when there was an attractive woman hostage to be interviewed.

"But what happened to you Miss Kitson?" one of the newspaper reporters prompted.

Kayleigh looked towards the direction of the questioner, suddenly nervous for the first time. Determined to do John the justice he so richly deserved, she launched into her story, where they were man-handled up to the cash office, the robbers' reactions to bring unable to access any money and John's calming the situation and his quick thinking to hide the phone. 

Kayleigh 's voice, although quiet, was clear and authoritative. She described how John had been in secret contact with Simon, how he had reassured her and kept her safe. How he had been injured and how she had rendered First Aid as best she could. She went on to describe their rescue by the police officers disguised as security guards, she thanked them, D.I Patel and Simon with a quiet grace that captivated the whole room. 

Alan Campbell had been listening with rapt attention, his expression slowly changing to pride as Kayleigh went through her story. The ladies and gentlemen of the Press all had the thought that they wanted to interview this attractive woman further, and her colleagues, all except Dave Thompson were listening with a mixture of pride and growing glee when it became clear that Dave Thompson had played no real part in the dramatic events.

" How is John Redmond now? " A member of the Press asked.

"He's in hospital having an operation as we speak." Kayleigh 's tone and manner clearly display how worried yet proud she is.

Picking up on this, someone asks, "Are you and John Redmond an item, Miss Kitson?"

There's surprised looks from Dave Thompson and Alan Campbell but not so much from the other supermarket staff, especially Elsie, who is elbowing her neighbour in the ribs triumphantly.

Kayleigh takes a deep breath. There is no way she is going to discuss her relationship with John in front of such an audience. For one thing it was none of anyone's business, and another she couldn't begin to verbalize all she felt about him. Instead she explains, " John is a colleague. He's a very good manager, as anyone here will tell you, " she gazed at her colleagues at the back of the room for support, to which they clap in support.

"John and I were put together in a company car share scheme and we became friends." She pauses and looks down at her hands which are still clutching her phone. " Now I am proud to call him one of my best friends. " 

At that moment her phone lights up with a message from John's mum:

Kayleigh, please come to the hospital as soon as you can. John needs you.

Kayleigh looks up to the expectant faces. "I have to go! I have to get to the hospital! Right now!"

" What's up Kayleigh? " Simon asks concerned.

"I don't know. John needs me!" She gets up and goes to move from behind the table.

" Right, I'll drive you. " Simon declares and follows Kayleigh out of the room, leaving behind them a stunned silence followed quickly by many questions and a flurry of activity.

"Give Mr Redmond our love!" Elsie 's distinctive voice cuts through everything else.

"I will Elsie, I will!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and Simon rush off to the hospital. What's happened to John?

Rushing out of the Big Meeting Room door with Simon trailing in her wake, Kayleigh left behind her a cacophony of raised voices, everyone talking at once and at crossed purposes. She cared not a bit at leaving the Press Conference, especially after the questioning had become intrusive. Her only focus now was to get to John as quickly as possible.

Behind her, Dave Thompson tried in vain to steer everyone round once again to the part he had played in their little drama, his vanity over riding any good sense he might have possessed. Given that it was the only opportunity for the majority of the supermarket staff to show Dave Thompson or otherwise known as "that pompous git", up in public, they seized the golden opportunity to fire questions at him that highlighted his buck-passing and how the real heroes were John, Kayleigh and Simon. The ladies and gentlemen of the Press, scenting metaphorical blood, went after him with a glee only matched by that of Elsie regaling everyone with gossip. None of this concerned Kayleigh as she sped off in Simon's car. 

"He'll be alright," Simon was a reassuring as he could manage without knowing why Kayleigh had been summoned to the hospital.

"Truth is, we don't know that at all! John's mum hasn't texted me back so I have no idea what I'll be walking into!" Kayleigh's reply is sharp, she's not ready to be reassurred , except by seeing John for herself. 

Simon looks over and sighs, he recognises the signs of a woman not to be placated, so gives in and concentrated on getting them to the hospital as quickly as he can. Kayleigh stared blankly out of the window, watching the scenery go past, mostly blocking out the thoughts threatening to crowd in on her with all the worse-case scenarios that could have happened to John.

On arriving at the hospital entrance, Kayleigh jumped out of Simon's black Honda, almost before he had pulled to a stop in one of the short-stay drop off bays. 

"I'll see you in there!" Simon 's words were barely acknowledged in her race to find out what was going on. He drove off to the car park, where for once he was able to find a space easily, Sunday being the only day this really happened at most hospitals.

Inside the entrance Kayleigh was greeted by John's mum, who without ado led her off by the elbow.

"He's this way, Kayleigh, love. He's been asking for you constantly. Worked himself up into a right old state! Sorry for the dramatic text, but I knew you were at that Press shindig. I didn't know how else to get you to come quickly. " 

"That's alright, " Kayleigh takes her arm, "I was happy to get out of there, it was becoming a bit too nosy about me and John. But what 's the matter with him? Did the operation go wrong?"

Kayleigh stops them both in the middle of the corridor. 

"The operation went fine, love. The piece of bone was taken out and he was sewn up OK. It's just he's been very distressed in recovery. Like he was when he came in, but much worse. A bad reaction to the anaesthetic apparently. He's not in any danger, just won't settle without you my dear. "

"Right, we'd better get to him." Kayleigh smiles with relief. "I can't tell you how worried I was that something had gone wrong. I can't lose him now."

" I know. He feels the same you know. " 

"I think so. " Kayleigh 's reply is not one hundred per cent confident.

"Be sure of it, my dear. I've never seen him like this with anyone. " 

"We're only just beginning you know," Kayleigh pauses to look frankly at the kindly face in front of her, " we haven't even...well you know. "

"I know dear. Don't worry, John hasn't told me the details, but he 'll be treating you with respect if I know my John."

" Yes he is. He's so lovely, but sometimes I wish... " Kayleigh 's cheeks turn a bit pink at the turn her thoughts have taken in front of John's mum.

"Just give him time, love. He'll get there. I expect it took him a long time to realise didn't it?" 

" It did! "

"So he's got some catching up to do. I'm thinking he's fully caught up now by the way he's been calling for you. Just let him recover and he'll show you!"

"I will, thank you. I know what happens when I try to push him. Nearly lost him that way. I won't be doing that again in a hurry."

"Here, we'd better go in to see him. He's been causing enough trouble for the staff for one day!" 

" Lead me to him! Can't have him upsetting the nurses! "

John has by now been in recovery long enough to ascertain that he was no longer in danger from the anaesthetic and was about to be moved back up to his room when Kayleigh arrived.

"Excuse me!" She calls uncertain whether to proceed further into the room, seeing no member of staff to ask.

"Can I help you?" A nurse comes into view.

" Yes, we're looking for John Redmond. I understand he's been asking for me? "

"Oh you must be Kayleigh! Hello Mrs Redmond, you found her then?" The middle-aged nurse smiles at them both. "We just about to move him up to the ward. But you can have a few minutes with him now that you're here. " 

She leads them to a recovery bay, where John is laying in bed, looking anxiously towards the door.

"Now then John, I hear you've been causing a bit of a rumpus. Can I not leave you alone for a couple of hours?"

Kayleigh walks over to John and takes his hand. John's relief is evident as he clasps her hand and kisses it. 

"So what's this all about? Didn't like the drugs eh?" Kayleigh chuckles good- humourdly at him.

" Bad trip. " John grins ruefully. "I may have made a bit of a fuss." 

Kayleigh sits beside him. " Not what I heard. Tearing the place apart wanting me. That's what I heard! And there I was enjoying the limelight at the Press Conference. Fancy pulling me away from all that! " 

"What really?" John's surprised that Kayleigh would enjoy that sort of thing.

" No not really. The best part was Dave Knob-Rash Thompson getting torn apart by the Press. That was good. The rest not so much. " 

"What? Why?" John's starting to get agitated again.

" Dave Thompson was trying to make out he was the hero John! Couldn't have that when you are ten times the man he will ever be! "

"But that was the fun part?" John's not sure what's behind Kayleigh 's sad smile.

"Yeah, until they started asking me if we are an item. I didn't know what to say John. I wasn't going to tell them nosey bastards anything, especially with Dave Thompson looking daggers. Besides..." she pauses as she squeezes John's hand, "there isn't much to tell is there?"

They are interrupted by a discreet cough outside the bay's curtains.

"Sorry to interrupt, it we need to get you back up to the ward John. Are you going to behave yourself now that your girl is here? " Nurse Shirley 's smiling at them both.

"Yes, sorry about that." John mutters rather sheepishly.

"Can I come and see him later?"

" I think you better had. Give us half an hour to get him settled. Do you think you can behave yourself for that long? " Nurse Shirley continues to smile at them both.

John's mum is hovering about behind the nurse.

"Yes, let's go and get a brew love." A guiding hand appears at Kayleigh 's elbow, leading her away from John's side. 

"I'll see you later John. If you cause any more trouble, you'll have me to answer to! Got that?" Kayleigh bends down to gently kiss his cheek, winking at him wickedly, but only for him to see.

"Aye, alright. Don't be too long eh?"

With a last adios from them both, John's ladies stroll off arm in arm towards the hospital Costa, where Simon has found a table and is busy tucking into a breakfast bagel.

"How is he?" He enquires through a mouthful of bacon.

" Oh he's so much better for seeing Kayleigh. " John's mum laughs, "Brew love?" as she joins the queue.

"Yes please," Kayleigh sinks into a seat opposite Simon.

Simon's phone is out on the table beside him, where he has been watching a link that Diane off Non-Foods has sent him.

"This should cheer John up ," Simon nods towards his phone, still demolishing his bacon and egg bagel. "

" Why? What is it? " Kayleigh's curiosity is up at Simon's apparent mirth.

"Gareth was filming the Press Conference. Diana's just sent me the link. Here, just go to the link again."

Kayleigh takes hold of Simon's phone and is very soon laughing her head off at the absurdity of the scene playing out in the little screen. Being as preoccupied as she was, Kayleigh had been unaware of most of what was being said before her attention was called and she had begun telling her side of the tale. She groaned at the sight of her head buried in her phone and again at the sound of her own voice.

" Just keep an eye on Dave Thompson and Alan Campell. There faces are bloody hilarious! " Simon starts chuckling again watching the mime going on to the side of Kayleigh on screen.

At first Dave Thompson is looking massively smug, evidently believing that he had effectively put across how much of a staring role he had had in their little drama. As Kayleigh continued to speak, however, his face was a picture of wincing, anger, embarrassment and shame. Alan Campbell had obviously believed Dave's version of events until he listened to Kayleigh 's honest and sincere story of John's bravery. Alan seemed to have a speck of something in his eye at Kayleigh 's anguish at John's being assaulted and his imminent operation. Alan's long, sideways look at Dave could clearly be seen as could the look of disgust creeping over his features.

Kayleigh started to chuckle as she watched this perfect mime being enacted beside her. 

"Oh god! We'd better not show this to John just yet. It'll be sore for him to laugh for a while. I look like a right fright!"

" You look lovely, my dear. " Mrs Redmond sat next to Kayleigh to watch the video with her.

" Is that Dave Thompson? Looks like he's in trouble! "

"Oh keep watching! It gets funnier after we leave." Simon has started to really belly laugh at what happens next.

The voices of Elsie and Diane are foremost of those that can be heard questioning Dave Thompson about how he could be "taking command" from the comfort of his own home, whilst John and Kayleigh were clearly in trouble. The Press Conference descended into chaos until D.I Patel brought everything to a close. The animated conversation between the supermarket's senior managers was accompanied by the raucous laughter of Elsie and the assembled throng of staff at the back of the room. If Dave Thompson has been chased round the room, it would have been a scene right out of Benny Hill.

All three round that table in the Costa coffee shop on that Sunday morning were helpless with laughter. 

"I shouldn't be surprised if a few things might change after this." Simon remarks as he's wiping his eyes.

" You had that room in the palm of your hand, Kayleigh love. John's going to be so proud of you. Everyone can see how much you care about him. "

"Oh no! I hope not! I didn't want to give us away!" Kayleigh's mortified that she was so transparent .

"I don't think that's going to matter much," Simon reassures her. " didn't you see Alan Campell's face? He got positively misty-eyed there. I think he's got a soft spot for you and John. He won't be paying any heed to Dave Thompson after this!"

"I do hope not! That Knob-Rash has never liked me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh is in for a big sirprise!

Half an hour later, Kayleigh, John's mum with Simon bringing up the rear, all trooped up to the ward where John had been settled back into his room. A quiet tap on the door signalled their arrival to John, who was propped comfortably on his good side, facing the door. His face lit up at the sight of Kayleigh, he didn't even bother to hide his delight any more. 

Kayleigh and Mrs Redmond settled themselves on the two chairs in the room, whilst Simon lounged against the door frame.

"Alright mate?" Simon nods at John with a look of relief that John seems to look OK.

"Yeah I am now. They talked about me going home tomorrow maybe. "

"Oh that is good news!" Kayleigh exclaims clapping her hands in excitement.

"I expect you've terrorised the nurses long enough John!" Simon laughs at John's contrite expression.

"Yeah well, turns out I'm not so good with the anaesthetic. But thanks for bringing Kayleigh over." John 's sheepishness makes them all chuckle good-naturedly at him. 

"Not a bother. Was glad to get out of there if truth be told. Don't know how much longer I could keep a straight face! I've sent you the link when you're up for a laugh! Listen, I'm glad you're doing alright buddy. I was worried about you two in there. We all were. Think there might be some changes afoot. But you didn't hear that from me. I'll bob round to see you in the week. Let me know when you're up for visitors."

Turning to Kayleigh, she smiles at him, "Yes, you get off Simon. I'll be alright to get home from here. Thank you. I appreciate you looking out for us."

" I'll give you a lift home later Kayleigh. " Mrs Redmond is quick to offer her assistance.

Simon 's departure is almost immediately replaced by the ward doctor John had seen before his operation.

"Good to see you back, John. How are you feeling?" Dr. Bolt gives him a once over. 

"I can't feel anything, doctor." 

" Good, good. You should be ready to go home tomorrow. But we need to discuss your aftercare. You'll need some assistance for the next week or so. You'll need to make an appointment at your GP's surgery for the nurse to change your dressing in a couple of days. I'd be happier if you had some company until you have your stitches out. You live alone don't you John? "

"Yes, yes I do." John looks worried as he hadn't thought he would be out of action for so long.

"We'll sort it out between us, won't we Kayleigh?" Mrs Redmond smiles over at Kayleigh, who nods back at her enthusiastically.

" I can drop in on John during the day... " Mrs Redmond begins to plan John's care like a military operation.

Kayleigh looks thoughtful and then hesitant. "Um, I don't know if this is a bit forward, and I don't mean it to be... and by all means say no, but if you don't mind, I'd like to help care for you too John."

John gazes adoringly over at her. "But won't you be back at work?"

" I was thinking I could stay in your spare room. It's as easy for me to go back to your's after work. I would feel better if I could keep an eye on you. I mean, if that's OK with you? " Kayleigh has gone a delicate shade of pink, her flustered state quite charming.

"That's a good idea, my dear. I'd feel happier if you were with him after work."

" It would all be above board, Mrs Redmond... "

"I know dear," Mrs Redmond chuckles kindly, " it's not as if John is going to be up to much for a while is he? " 

"Mum!" John really wants this conversation to be over soon. 

" It's alright, our John, I'm only teasing. I know Kayleigh is a good girl, and you will treat her with respect, like your dad would be telling you! I'm just going to pop to the shop for ten minutes. What about I drive you to your Mandy's to collect your stuff, then I can take it round to John's when I pick him up tomorrow? That OK with you?"

"That 's really kind of you Mrs Redmond. That would be really great. Thank you. "

With that, John's mum wanders off to kill some time to allow her son and his girl a few minutes alone.

"So, you're going to stay at mine? You don't have to you know. I'll be OK." 

" I know what a bad patient you were when you fell on your arm that time. I would honestly feel better if I kept an eye on you. Besides it's the least I can do to thank you for looking after me. It's my turn now. " She reaches over and squeezes John's hand.

"You'd have thought I would have been able to come up with a better excuse to get you to stay over at mine!" John's cheeky grin is back.

" Now you heard what your mum said! You'll be treating me with respect Mr Redmond! "

"Of course I will, Kayleigh! I'm just grateful to have you there! No funny business I promise." 

" I know John. Pity though eh? " 

"Are you ready to go Kayleigh?" Mrs Redmond reappears at the door, " I need to go round to collect Nana Rose after dropping you off, she usually comes round to mine for her Sunday tea. "

" Yes, I'm about ready. " Turning to John, she lets go of his hand and says with mock severity, " Now can I trust you to behave yourself until tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Kayleigh. I'll text you later."

" You'd better, mister!" she says as she bends down to gently kiss his cheek.  
On the way over to Bury, John's mum and Kayleigh chat companionably about this and that.

" I wish you would call me Deirdre, my dear. I don't think we need to be so formal do we? " she's impressed with what a lovely, respectful young woman Kayleigh is.

"Oh thank you. I didn't want to presume."

Arriving back at Mandy's the two new friends find that the Price family are still out for the day. 

"I'll just be a minute." Kayleigh says, "Would you like to sit in here while I get my things together? " Kayleigh guides Deirdre into the front room and rushes upstairs to pack her weekend case with spare work shirts, underwear, make-up, wash gear, and casual clothes to change into. 

"That was quick Kayleigh! I bet you would have kept John waiting!" 

" Of course, Mrs Red...um Deirdre. " 

"Right, well I'd best be off. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll let you know what's happening. Oh and thank you for looking after my son. He'll be safe with you."

" That 's exactly how I feel when I'm with him. " Kayleigh tells her with a wistful sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With the rest of the day ahead of her, Kayleigh made herself a sandwich and a brew for her lunch, and then took the rare opportunity for a leisurely bath, applying a creamy coconut face mask while she enjoyed the sensation of the hot water soaking away the stress she had had building up since the robbery. She laid there with some relaxing music playing in the background, just grateful that things had turned out the way they had. She shivered, despite the heat, at the thoughts of how events may have played out. She was grateful that John's operation had afforded her the opportunity to look after him. It was nice to be needed, and especially nice to be needed by John. 

By the time Mandy, Steve and the kids arrived home from spending the day with Steve 's parents, Kayleigh was firmly esconsed on the sofa in her onesie with a cup of hot chocolate, a packet of Maryland Cookies, her phone and the Sunday afternoon film playing quietly in the background on Steve's plasma tv. She had been texting with John since she had got out of the bath. He was bored and irritable in his hospital bed now that the pain killers were easing off. Chatting to Kayleigh put him in a better mood, coaxing him into a good temper as she invariably did. 

"Listen Kayleigh," John's given what he's about to say some thought, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't think we should let on at work that you're staying at mine."

" What? Why? " Kayleigh can feel all the old insecurities surfacing.

"I'm just thinking of you, Kayleigh. You know what them nosy bastards are like. I don't want them saying things...well more than they do now anyway. "

"I don't care what they say John." Kayleigh replied in such such a way that leaves John in no doubt that she would take down any of her colleagues in the car park if need be.

"I just think it would be easier if we kept it to ourselves. Please?"

" OK, if you think so, but I don't think we need to be so secretive. But if it makes you happy... "

"It does Kayleigh. Every bugger there doesn't need to know our business do they?" 

"OK. I'll text you tomorrow and see you after work. Don't give your mum too much trouble mind! "

"I won't. Good night. Oh and thanks." John is hugely grateful to have Kayleigh in his life and is increasingly excited at the prospect of her staying with him for a while, more than he will admit.

After filling everyone in on how John was doing, Kayleigh takes herself off up to her room. She wants to avoid the usual Sunday night ritual of last minute homework, search for P.E kit and general flurry to get ready for the working week. Kayleigh found that answering the many messages she's received over the weekend enquiring how she and John are doing took her the rest of the evening. 

Monday morning arrived soon enough with Kayleigh getting up a little bit early so that she could say goodbye to Mandy and the kids before she left. She didn't know exactly when she would be back, she thought next weekend was likely but hopes for longer. 

"So you're off then?" Steve observes with his usual incitefulness as Kayleigh hands him a brew on her way past him and his bike on the drive.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few days."

" Give John my best. Good fella that. Tell him I'll bob round to see him at the weekend. I'll look him out some bike magazines if he's bored. "

" I will Steve thanks. "

At work, Kayleigh has hardly arrived before she is surrounded by her colleagues in the break room. Their support and questions are overwhelming, wanting her to re-live the while hostage situation again along with questions about how John was doing.

Exasperated, Kayleigh announces, " Look, I went to the hospital to see him after the Press Conference yesterday. He's had his operation and was doing fine. They were talking about him going home today, but beyond that I don't know! Now do you think you could all just leave me to get on with some work! "

Kayleigh knows that they mean well, but until now hadn't seen what John had meant. Cath Hilton, who had been walking past the break room and had witnessed Kayleigh 's outburst, waited for her outside.

"Oh Kayleigh! Would you mind coming up to my office? I need to see you about something."

" OK , Cath. Are you sure it will be alright for me to be off the shop floor? I don't want to get into trouble. " Kayleigh pulls that face that she pulls when thinking about Dave Thompson.

"It'll be fine Kayleigh. Let's just go now. We won't be long."

They walk up to Cath's office and sit in the oasis of calm that Cath has created.

"Looked like you needed saving from that lot." Cath observes dryly. "Not that you weren't giving as good as you got."

Kayleigh sighs, "John always says not to tell them anything. Now I can see why."

" John wasn't always as private as he is now you know. He went through it a bit a few years back. " Cath looks as if she's going to carry on but stops herself and looks directly at Kayleigh. "Probably why he's so protective of you."

" Protective of me? How? Why? " Kayleigh's surprise is evident.

"He won't have a word said about you Kayleigh. Surely you've noticed?"

" Not really. I don't really have much to do with John during the day. Unless it's to do with the Christmas Team. "

"And that's partly why I need to see you. First I need to check with you how you are after Friday night. Any ill-effects? Nightmares? Anything like that? I should refer you to Occupational Health after your experience. They'll want to know that you are fit to return to work. "

"I did have a nightmare about what could have gone wrong." Kayleigh admits, " but I'm honestly alright, Cath. I've been more worried about John. They didn't hurt me. I'll be fine. "

"Good. Well I'll send the paperwork through anyway. We have a duty of care, you know. Secondly, with John being off and Dave Thompson being...well....indisposed at the moment, we'd like to offer you the opportunity to be temporarily in charge of the Christmas Team."

Cath sits back in her chair and waits for the full impact of her offer to hit Kayleigh.

"What? Put me in charge of Christmas!?"

Kayleigh is at first incredulous but as the reality sinks in she starts to laugh.

"Wait til I tell John!" Kayleigh is beyond thrilled.

" Oh he knows. I spoke with him yesterday. He recommended you. He said there was no-one else he would trust to "bring home Christmas". Those were his exact words!"

" I'm so excited! He really said that? "

"He did. He said you've been his right-hand and have been driving things along. It hasn't gone unnoticed how well you two work together. So here 's your opportunity to prove yourself Kayleigh."

" People won't think I'm jumping into John's shoes because he's off? " 

"They can think that. But honestly Kayleigh you are the best person for this. You just go and prove you are! You can use John's office while he's off. He says you're not to go routing through his drawers though." Cath says with a grin.

"Not for the want of trying..." Kayleigh mutters to herself.

The rest of the day is extremely busy for Kayleigh. She settled herself into John's office, where she secretly enjoyed the subtle aroma of John's aftershave that she found in one of his desk drawers. When she was starting to feel overwhelmed at the task she had taken on, she would get the bottle out of the drawer and take a little sniff. Its woody scent calmed her as she closed her eyes and thought of John's lovely face. 

"I can do this!" She kept saying to herself as she dived into the planning and preparations for her favourite time of the year.

At lunch time Kayleigh had received a text from John to say that he'd been discharged and that he was at home with his mum fussing around him. She sent him a quick text back to say that she was glad he was at home and would see him later.

On her way out to catch the bus to John's at the and of the day, Kayleigh found herself caught up with Elsie, Diane, Cath and Rachel, who were all standing around by the back door.

"Goodnight girls!" Kayleigh shouted on her way past, hoping to escape them as quickly as possible.

" We're all going round to John's to give him his card and present, Kayleigh." Cath Hilton informs her. "We thought you might like to come with us."

" Oh aye, I bet you do!" Elsie laughs that laugh of her's.

Kayleigh is now trapped. If she doesn't go it will look odd. And what will she do to kill time before she can go round to John's? She might as well go and then find an excuse to be the last there.

"That's kind of you. I will, thanks." She says with barely a pause.

" Now don't you be texting John! It'll be a surprise! "

"It will that, Elsie. It will that!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has some unexpected visitors. Is Kayleigh taking up a new hobby? Kayleigh is none too impressed.

Squashed uncomfortably between Diane and Rachel in Cath Hilton's Peugeot was not how Kayleigh had envisioned her first after work trip to John's. She was unable to text John to let him know that were coming and hoped that it would not be too much of a shock.

After John had been discharged from the hospital, once his wound had been inspected and the paperwork completed, he had spent the rest of the day with his mum fussing around him. As much as he appreciates her attention, John couldn't wait for Kayleigh to arrive. He had arranged himself in his sofa with his tv remote, a brew and tucked up in a brightly coloured crochet blanket his Nana Rose had made him years ago.

As the time ticked slowly towards five o'clock, John became more fidgety, frequently glancing at his mantle clock, much to the amusement of his mum. 

"She'll be here soon enough, our John." 

" I know mum, it's just... " 

" I'll just put the casserole in the oven. It'll be ready in about an hour. I'll wait to say hello to Kayleigh and then I'll leave you two to it. "

"Thanks mum. It's not that I want to get rid of you or anything..."

" But you want to spend some time with Kayleigh. I get it! But John, just tell her."

"Tell her what?" John looks perplexed, not knowing what his mum is getting at.

" All the things you've been holding in. She's not a mind-reader, she needs to hear you tell her. How she's been so patient with you I don't know! "

John starts to protest... " But mum, I don't know how. "

"Yes you do John. Say what's in your heart. That's all she wants. She'll listen to whatever you want to tell her. She loves you."

Deirdre goes off to the kitchen, leaving John to contemplate how he is going to even begin to tell Kayleigh everything he is feeling when his doorbell sounds. His doorbell has the tune to Smoke on the Water, which amuses John every time he hears it. This time it heralds the arrival of the rest of his life.

"I'll get it! " Deirdre shouts from the kitchen, "Oh" she says as opens the door to find a group of women crowding around the door with Kayleigh , looking apologetic, bringing up the rear.

"We've brought John a card and present from all of us," Cath Hilton explains, holding up a giant card and a carrier bag, " I hope he's up to visitors Mrs Redmond . "

"Of course he is!" Elsie declares and barges past everyone into John's hall, "Where is he?"

" He's in the front room, you'd better go through. " Deirdre looks over everyone to exchange glances with Kayleigh, who shrugs and mouths "sorry!" 

When Kayleigh makes it into John, he's surrounded, with their colleagues perched on his chairs, looking rather shell-shocked but trying to hide his discomfort. They are all chatting amicably around him as she smiles and shrugs and sits opposite him on his pouffe.

Deirdre pokes her head around the door, "I'll put the kettle on. Kayleigh, would you mind giving me a hand?"

" Yes of course!" Kayleigh immediately jumps up grateful to get out of there for a few minutes. 

"I didn't realise you'd be bringing half the staff with you Kayleigh." Deirdre says as she fills the kettle and flicks the switch.

" Neither did I! I got ambushed as I was leaving. It would have looked odd if I didn't come too. How long will it be before we can get rid of them do you think? "

"Soon hopefully, love. I've put a casserole on for your tea. John's been looking forward to a quiet night in with you all day. Oh I've put your bag in the spare room for you. "

"What bag's this?" Diane interrupts the two women, coming into the kitchen to see if she can help carry the drinks through.

"Oh I've brought Kayleigh a few bits from my knitting stash. She's thinking of taking it up, aren't you Kayleigh? " 

"What?" Kayleigh is never very quick to catch on. 

" You remember dear. You said you needed something to keep you occupied now that the evenings were drawing in, in the hospital, you remember. " Deirdre is nodding her head emphatically at a bewildered-looking Kayleigh. "And I said I'd teach you to knit....remember?"

Kayleigh smiles back at her as light finally dawned. " Oh yes, of course you did. I'll have a look at it later when I take it home." 

"You don't have anything or anyone to keep you busy in the evenings Kayleigh?" Diane clearly doesn't believe the knitting story.

" Not once the kids have gone to bed, only the telly to watch. "

"I thought John was keeping you busy!" Diane winks broadly at her.

" Well you'd be wrong there, Diane. John's exhausted by the time he gets home with all these extra hours he's doing for Christmas. He can barely make it round to mine to take me to Zumba. "

Deirdre smiles at Kayleigh whilst putting the mugs out into a tray, "Would you carry these biscuits through Kayleigh?"

Diane heads out of the kitchen first, not seeing the meaningful looks exchanged by the newly formed Team Jayleigh.

Returning to the front room Kayleigh is greeted by the sight of Rachel, having pulled the pouffe closer to John, holding his hand and rubbing it seductively.

"You were so brave John, I wish you could have saved me!" she purrs.

The rest of the women rolled their eyes at Rachel's obvious simpering. John 's face was a picture of embarrassment and discomfort.

"I think you've got my seat there Rachel! Could I have it back please?" Kayleigh leaves everyone in no doubt her feelings at this little scene before her.

"I'll put your tea over here love." Deirdre puts the tray into the coffee table and hands out the various mugs to their rightful recipients, putting Rachel's drink down on the coaster next to the seat she had originally say at, whilst Kayleigh puts the plates of biscuits on the tray and takes her seat on the pouffe in front of John that Rachel has reluctantly vacated.

"We 've brought you a card and a present John." Cath Hilton hand over her carrier bag to John. 

" Thanks Cath, that's kind of you all. " John is genuinely touched by the gesture by his colleagues and smiles appreciatively at them. "You needn't have brought it round though, I'll be back at work soon enough." 

" How long will it before you have your stitches out and get the all clear? " Diane voices the question they are all thinking.

"It'll be about two weeks I think. At least that's what they said at the hospital. It was a minor injury, that's all."

"I wouldn't call what you did minor, John. " Again Rachel simpers towards John, much to the amusement of Cath, Diane and Elsie, (to John, Kayleigh and Deirdre not so much).

While they were talking, John had shifted round so that Kayleigh was sat on the pouffe between his legs, with her back facing him. At Rachel's renewed approach, Kayleigh shifted slightly backwards and John slightly forwards so that his left hand rested comfortably on Kayleigh 's left shoulder. Kayleigh forming a physical barrier between John and Rachel, a barrier needed by them both.

"I wouldn't either," Kayleigh turns to smiles up at him , "but then I was there!" 

"You'll be off until you get your stitches out at least, John. What will you do to keep yourself occupied?" Cath Hilton grins across at the picture John and Kayleigh are presenting.

" Yes , what will you get up to? " Elsie has kept uncharacteristically quiet up to this point. She's been exchanging significant but not subtle looks with Diane.

"I'll be here most days." Deirdre responds , knowing exactly what Elsie was getting at.

" I'm going to work my way through my Bond films in order. " John nods towards his extensive DVD collection. "I keep promising myself, but never get round to it."

" You won't be keeping John company then? " Diane joins in the inquisition with a smirk.

For once Kayleigh has caught on to what's going on, "Can't. I'll be too busy now they've put me in temporary charge of Christmas!" She turns again to grin at John, knowing that this is only a white lie. She will be busy during the day, but she fully intended on keeping John company in the evenings for as long as he would let her. 

John squeezed her shoulder ever so slightly. "She's my right-hand woman in the Christmas Team. I'm sure you'll do a great job!"

Drinking their tea and chatting away, the ladies seemed quite content to take their leave a while later. All except for Rachel, that is. 

"I'll give you a hand with those mugs, Deirdre", Kayleigh says, following her into the kitchen. 

"Thanks Kayleigh, I'll drop you round to your Mandy's after in a bit." Deirdre winks at her, while their backs are towards John's visitors.

" Oh you've no need to do that. I can do that. " Cath Hilton offers, " I'm dropping everyone else home, so I can take you as well Kayleigh. We practically kidnapped you into coming tonight. "

Kayleigh turns to Deirdre with a look of panic, not knowing how to get herself out of the offered lift.

"Don't worry yourself, Cath. I've brought a bag of knitting things for Kayleigh I promised her I'd go through tonight. We'll be a while yet. You get yourselves off. It was nice of you all to visit John. I'm sure he really appreciated it. "

"Thank you," mouths Kayleigh as Cath turns to herd her colleagues out of the door, sensing that they were fast outstaying their welcome.

" Come on girls! Let's leave these good people to it! Rachel? Are you coming? "

"I was just offering to stay and keep John company, seeing as everyone is leaving." Rachel replies with false compassion.

It's John's turn to look panicked. Rachel has him cornered and he doesn't seem to be able to free himself nicely.

Kayleigh looks as if she is about to explode or bodily remove Rachel from the house, or both.

Deirdre has heard all this and feels the need to intervene before it all turns ugly.

"You're looking tired suddenly, our John. You'll need a quiet night after you've had your tea. I think we'd all better leave you in peace for your first night out of hospital. It's bound to have taken it's toll."

" Right, come on ladies. Let's leave John to his mum! " Diane and Elsie enjoy the joke at John's expense. 

Reluctantly Rachel allows herself to be led out with the others. "I'll pop round to see you John, another time when you're less...tired. " she blows him a kiss as she finally leaves.

Kayleigh and Deirdre say their goodbyes standing on the doorstep.

"My! She's brazen that one!" 

" You don't know the half of it! I tell you, if she comes near John again, I'll swing for her! "


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shares some things with Kayleigh.

"I wouldn't worry about her, Kayleigh, John's not interested in her." Deirdre is doing her best to soothe Kayleigh 's ruffled feathers as they close the door on the retreating backs of their visitors.

"She's a sly one that! Such a slapper! Not the first time she's thrown herself at John!" Kayleigh is far from being soothed.

" Kayleigh! Would you come in here a minute? " John calls to her from the front room.

"Yes John.What is it?" Kayleigh goes back to find John sitting back into he sofa with his feet up on the pouffe, patting the sofa to indicate that he wants her to sit beside him.

Deirdre has wisely taken herself back into the kitchen to put them some potatoes in to go with their casserole, so they are on their own at last.

"Here, come sit with me a minute." John smiles up at Kayleigh as she crosses the room to sit with him.

" I need to say some things to you, Kayleigh. But when we're properly on our own, OK? For now though, I don't want you to give Rachel a moment's thought. I have never been interested in her. Never will be. You understand me? " John has taken her hand and unusually for him is looking her directly in the eyes. He has such a look of honesty about him that any doubts she may have still be harbouring are melted away by John's sincere countenance.

"OK John. I believe you. But I don't trust her as far as I could throw her! She'd better not try anything else or I swear to God!..."

At this moment, Deirdre knocks on the door and pokes her head in to tell them that she's off.

"I've put the potatoes in the oven, they'll be another half an hour or so. I've set the table, you'll just need to serve it up. I 'll be off now. I'll see you tomorrow, John."

" Thanks for everything mum. " John is grateful for everything she's done for him, but is glad that she's leaving him and Kayleigh to it.

"Thanks Deirdre, " Kayleigh smiles at her, "Oh and thanks for the knitting stuff!"

" Eh? " John is bewildered by their shared joke.

"I'll tell you later John." 

Kayleigh sighs with relief as she leans back into the sofa. "What's that film where they say, " Alone at last!" ?"

" I don't know. One of your chick flicks I expect. But it is nice to be on our own finally...isn't it? "

"I'm so sorry John. I got kidnapped as I was leaving. They wouldn't let me text you. Wanted their visit to be a surprise!"

" Aye it was that! " John chuckles as he thought about being surrounded by all those women in his front room, with no escape.

"I thought they'd never go John!"

" Neither did I! Mum did a good job of getting rid of them, thank the Lord!"

"She did! Especially that Rachel. Looked as if she was settling in for a cosy night on the sofa with you."

" The only one I want a cosy night with is you, Kayleigh, honestly."

John tries to lean across to kiss her, but is stopped abruptly by the pain in his side caused by trying to bend the wrong way.

"Bloody hell fire! I forgot not to do that!"

Kayleigh gets up from her seat beside him to sit on the pouffe in front of him, but facing him, between his knees.

"Here," she says softly, "this might make it a bit easier, " leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. 

Several minutes went past with John and Kayleigh looking deep into each other's eyes with sweet kisses exchanged between them. Interrupted finally by the kitchen buzzer signalling that their meal was ready to be taken out of the oven, they reluctantly moved apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Phew! What brought that on?" Kayleigh smiles warmly , "I've never seen you like this...not that I'm complaining."

" Things are going to be different, Kayleigh. All this has opened my eyes... we'd better go and deal with that buzzer. Daren't tell mum we didn't eat her casserole. But after...I'd like us to talk for a bit. Is that OK? "

"It is! As long as we can do that a bit more as well."

The meal that Deirdre had prepared them was eaten in short order. Kayleigh had managed to grab a quick sandwich at some point during the day, and John had been starting to feel hungry as the smell of the casserole started to waft through from the kitchen.

"That was lovely! She's a good cook, your mum. I hope you take after her!"

" I do! She and Nana taught me to cook from an early age. None of this only women should do the cooking for them! I've been grateful over the years that they did. Well, I like me food, as you can tell! "

"I hate people that pick at their food. I'll just clear this up and make us a brew. Why don't you put us some music on? I won't be long."

" If you're sure, Kayleigh. I don't expect you to wait on me you know. " 

"Let me look after you just a little bit John. Don't worry, I'm not going to be your slave, well not unless you want me to! " She laughs cheekily as she loads up the dish washer.

John shakes his head with a big smile on his face. He wanders off to find them a suitable playlist on his iPod, settling himself back into the sofa.

"There, that's all done! See told you I wouldn't be long!" She sets their mugs down on the coasters on the coffee table, knowing how particular John can be about the proper way to put down cups.

"Would you mind if you sit on here? " John pats the pouffe in front of him. "I'd like to give you a cuddle while I tell you some things that have been on my mind...and I can't think of another way to do it without hurting my side."

Kayleigh goes over and sits on the pouffe with her back to him, leaning against his chest, with her hands resting on his knees, like a John-shaped armchair.

"This alright for you John? I'd rather see your face, but if this is more comfortable for you."

John sighs as he puts his arms around her, "This is perfect. Don't you think this is perfect?"

" It is John. "

Lost in their own thoughts, John and Kayleigh rest this way for some time, breathing each other in. John begins to absently stroke her arms as he begins to speak.

"When I was in the ambulance, or at least I think that's where I was, I went to some place else." John pauses to gauge Kayleigh 's reaction. 

"Where did you go John?" Kayleigh whispers, intrigued at what John is sharing with her.

"I was in my mum and dad's garden. Dad was there sitting on his bench like he always used to."

Kayleigh just nods, knowing that John needed to tell his tale without interruption.

"I was surprised to see him, I can tell you. Anyway, we chatted for a bit. It was peculiar...but not. I don't know how to describe it." John shakes his head to order his thoughts so he could say what he wanted to say.

Kayleigh settles herself back further so that the back of her head was resting on his shoulder.

" He asked about my life. What I had been doing with it. I realised that I hadn't been doing anything, other than my safe routine. " John begins to absently twist a strand of Kayleigh 's hair around his finger as he talks. "I told him about you though."

" Really? What did you say? " Kayleigh is intrigued to hear John speak like this. She didn't think he believed in hocus pocus.

"I told him I've met someone special. Someone who makes me laugh. Makes me happy."

Kayleigh is close to tears but doesn't want to let on as she doesn't want John to stop talking. "What did he say?"

" He said it was about time I'd gotten over Charlotte. He said, "what are you doing sitting here talking to me when you could be making me a grandad again! " John chuckles as he's doing a passable impression of his dad if only Kayleigh knew it.

"John! He never did?" Kayleigh is aghast at his dad's bluntness.

" He'd have loved you Kayleigh! He was always saying things like that! He didn't mean right now, obviously. He was just telling me to get me arse in gear. He said he'd haunt me if I didn't! " John continues to chuckle fondly at his dad.

"What? You don't believe he would do that do you John?"

" No. He wouldn't do that! He said he would visit my...um, " suddenly John feels shy about mentioning their wedding before he had even asked her, and he knows he won't be doing that just yet, " Well that he said he would look in on me from time to time. " He was very glad Kayleigh could not see his face.

"Oh John, that is so lovely. Have you told your mum?" Kayleigh is touched that John has shared his experience with her.

" No. I might one day. But I don't want to upset her. Besides she'd only say if dad was sitting in the garden the least he could do would be to do some weeding!"

It was just like John to deflect an emotional conversation with a joke. But he took a metaphorical deep breath and ploughed on. " It's like this Kayleigh, going through what we did and then speaking to dad has made me realise a few things. I was afraid, as I said, that once you got to know me, you wouldn't like me, or wouldn't be attracted to me. I don't know if I would ever recover from that. "

"But John!" Kayleigh 's protests were halted by John holding up his hand.

"I know what you said, but I still worried. Both mum and dad have both told me you love me. I can hardly believe that I would be that lucky. But it seems that you do... " he squeezes her shoulders gently, " so here's the thing... " Again he trails off, mentally gathering himself for what he wants to say next. "You said you'd wait for me. Well you don't have to wait for me any longer."

" What? " Kayleigh has well and truly grasped the wrong end of the stick with both hands. "No John! Don't give up on us now!" She's started to sob, letting out all the emotion she'd been feeling since before the robbery.

"I'm not Kayleigh. I'm the opposite. I wanted to tell you that I'm all in. That is if you still want me?" 

"Want you? Want you? I've wanted you since way before we started car sharing. And the more time I spend with you, the more I want to. So all this made you change your mind?" Kayleigh is still trying to grasp exactly what John is saying.

" Not change my mind, no. Just made me realise what a stupid prick I was being holding back. I knew as well you know. I knew the minute you and Beyonce answered your door that day. I knew that I had no chance. No chance against you. But I fought nonetheless. See what a stupid prick you want to get involved with? You do still want to be involved with me don't you? "

"I'm here in your house aren't I? I want to look after you don't I?" Kayleigh is incredulous that John could still have any doubts about how she feels about him.

" You could just be doing that because you're a kind person. You feel it's your duty or something. "

"Oh John! You can be amazingly thick for a man who has Brian Cox on his planner! I'm here because I don't want to be anywhere else! Can I turn round now?"

Kayleigh gets up and turns herself round so that once again she's facing John and reaches to cup his adorable face with both her hands.

"When will you stop being such a Doubting Thomas? I don't tell just anyone I love them you know!" With that she ceases any further opportunity for discussion by resuming where they left off before their meal. This time though their kisses soon became more passionate with no interruptions.

Coming up for air eventually, John began to laugh. "You know, my confirmation name is Thomas! He's the patron saint of hopeless causes."

Kayleigh starts to laugh too. "I don't think you're living up to your name after that! I have high hopes for you John!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh & John move forward, just a little bit. John opens up some more, but does he ruin it?

The rest of the evening was spent snuggled up on the sofa. John shifted so that Kayleigh could lean against his good side. So snuggled up they were after Kayleigh had excused herself to change out of her work wear into a hoody and a pair of leggings. 

True to her word, Deirdre had deposited Kayleigh's weekend case in John's spare room. On top of her case Deirdre had left her a box of Celebrations and a card. A little something to say thank you for looking after John she'd written in the card.   
Carrying the box of chocolates downstairs to show John, Kayleigh was moved by the gesture. 

"Did you know about this John?" She asks, shaking the box to gain John's attention.

" What's that?"John has been lost in a little daydream so didn't notice Kayleigh coming back into the room.

"Did you know your mum left these for me?"

" No she said she'd left you something. Then you two started going on about knitting, so I thought it was something to do with that! "

Kayleigh started laughing at the expression on his face. "No that was a little ruse your mum came up with when Diane overheard her saying she had left my bag for me. Diane was being her usual nosy self and wanted to know what the bag was for. Like a flash she told her that she was teaching me how to knit and had left me a bag of stuff."

John started laughing too. "She never believed that did she?"

"Well what's wrong with knitting? I need something to occupy myself of an evening while you are convalescing John! " She managed to keep enough of a straight face so that John almost believes her.

"You are joking, right?"

" Of course not John. What else am I going to do while you watch your Bond films? " 

John still isn't entirely sure whether she is serious. "I thought I would watch them during the day. I thought we would be spending time together of an evening. Aren't we?"

Kayleigh can't resist playing with him just a little bit more. "Well, I don't know John. I'm going to be really busy with the Christmas team... " she gives him that cheeky look she does that makes him smile almost unwillingly. " I expect I will have to bring some home. But I'm hoping that you might look through it with me?" 

"Of course I will Kayleigh. I said I was looking forward to working with you in the Christmas Team and I am. Now it'll be just us, like it should be."

" Is that what you meant?"

"Of course it is! I thought I was spelling it out but you needed a ten foot neon sign. I can't do that. I can't put my feelings out there for every bugger to see. You only get taken the piss out of and made a laughing stock when you do!" John has got himself worked up remembering what happened.

"Is that what happened when you split up with Charlotte?" It's all starting to make sense. Kayleigh recalls what Cath Hilton had told her today about John being protective of her.

" Yeah it was. I don't want them saying shite about you. About us."

"Right so from now on when we talk about us being together, I'm going to be doing my knitting, OK?"

They both start laughing. "You're something else Kayleigh!"

" It'll be our little secret. It'll be fun! "

"Why don't you come back over here so you can get some more knitting practice in?" John suggests , giving her that look that she can't resist.

"Need all the practice I can get! Wouldn't want to drop a stitch now would I?"

Sitting on the bus into work the next morning, Kayleigh couldn't help the grin she had on her face. Images of her and John making out on his sofa kept making an appearance unbidden but by no means unwelcome. After John had got what he wanted to say off his chest he was almost a different man. If not different, certainly more relaxed. It was obvious he now felt comfortable showing her how he felt as long as it was in private. Kayleigh knew that she wished that John would be more demonstrative but this was an excellent start. She would need to buy some more lip balm if every night was going to be like last night. 

The only fly in the ointment was their sleeping arrangements. By ten o'clock they had both started yawning, it having been a big day for both of them. Reluctantly they cleared up their things from the front room and made their way upstairs to their separate rooms, getting changed for bed and taking their turn in the bathroom.

"Well good night then John. I hope you can sleep OK tonight."

" Yeah you too, I've got my last lot of painkillers to take, I'll be alright. Hope the spare bed is comfortable enough for you. "

They both know that they are dragging out their good nights way longer than was necessary but neither wanting to suggest what was on their minds.

"I'm sure it will be." Kayleigh sighs as she turns to go into her room. " Just shout me if you need anything. Promise me John! "

"Yeah I will, I promise. Na Night. "

"I wish he wasn't such a gentleman." Kayleigh mutters to herself as she gets off the bus and starts her walk to the store. But she knows that this one of the many things she loves about him. She gives her head a shake, telling herself to just enjoy their time together and let things develop in their own time, or rather when John felt able to move things along.

Reaching the back door, Kayleigh was waylaid by Elsie, who was chatting to Alexa in the smoking shelter. 

"You got Mr Redmond settled in alright then?" She enquired, obviously believing nothing about the knitting story.

" Yes he was OK when I left him. The knitting is coming on very well thanks! "

Before Elsie was able to probe further, Kayleigh took herself off to John's office, secretly proud of herself for not having to lie to Elsie and giggling at the first of her knitting references.

Kayleigh hit the ground running as soon as had made her way up to John's office. She barely had time to make herself a brew before the proverbial hit the fan. A mix up with ordering had left the store woefully short of a number of essential Non-Foods items. Kayleigh spend most of the morning on the phone trying to sort out the mess. Along the way she had encouraged their suppliers to provide some extra items by way of recompense, items that she knew would go down well with their customers and would help boost their sales figures. Kayleigh 's determination to be top of the region grew so she was now a woman possessed. 

Around lunch time, Cath Hilton poked her head round the door to witness Kayleigh's persuasive powers in full force. 

"Now come on Ken, it was your mistake that has left us without enough baubles, the least you can do is throw in some tinsel and twinkle lights to make it up to me! Yes, I will except some mistletoe as well...if you come to the store personally...I'll see what I can do!" She giggled at something he 's saying, " I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy Ken! I'd stand you a brew and a mince pie though! Right I can expect all that tomorrow pronto can I? Thanks Ken I appreciate your help. "

Cath stands at the door in awe of what she's just witnessed. " You've got them eating out of the palm of your hand Kayleigh! What's this about your boyfriend? "

Kayleigh turns round surprised when she heard Cath's voice. "Oh that! Sometimes you have to pretend there 's a boyfriend to avoid getting stuck under the mistletoe with some letch, Cath. Flirt with them until they give you what you want, then casually mention a boyfriend. Usually shuts them up! "

The two ladies share a laugh at the naivety of some men. 

"You seem to have got a handle on things Kayleigh." Cath Hilton observes with a warm smile.

" I have now Cath. It's taken me all morning to sort out the incompetence of Head Office. It beggars belief it really does. " She laughs again. "I'm beginning to sound like John aren't I?"

Cath chuckles once again, " Did you get that thing sorted with John's mum? "

"Oh yes thanks, I did." 

" Will you be seeing John again after work some time? I don't want to bother him, but I'd like to know how he's getting on. He looked a bit shell-shocked with us all descending on him last night, bless him. Perhaps we should have gone another night. I just wanted to let him know we are all thinking about him. "

"I'll pop in some time this week Cath. I promised to keep him up-to-date with the Christmas Team anyway. "

"Don't work him too hard!" Cath admonishes with a laugh.

" I'll try not to." Kayleigh replied with a grin, not meaning a word of it.

Kayleigh kept her head down for the rest of the day. Reading through her emails, she printed out the relevant ones and sales figures to show John. This time she made it out of the back door unaccosted and she was away on the bus without incident. She was looking forward to an evening alone with John but was disappointed to find John sitting with his Nana Rose on arriving at John's house.  
Hiding her disappointment admirably, Kayleigh greeted Deirdre who opened the front door for her.

"Oh hello, Kayleigh love. How was your day?" Deirdre gives her a quick hug.

"I'm OK, thanks Deirdre. Busy day. "

"Here come and sit down with John, I'll make you a brew. I've brought Rose round to see him. She was mithering herself until she could see him for herself. Don't worry," she whispers conspiratorially, " we'll be away soon and leave you to it. "

"You don't have to hurry away because of me." Kayleigh 's mortified that her initial disappointment may have showed.

"It's time we went, love. We've been here a couple of hours already, " she chuckles as she pushes the front room door open to show John looking like he very much wanted to escape, even though he had a tolerant smile on his face.  
John face lights up as he catches sight of Kayleigh. "Hey Kayleigh alright?" He says with a relieved smile.

" I am John thanks. Hello Rose, how are you? "

"I'm better now that I've seen our John. Are we ready to go Deirdre? I want to get home and draw the curtains." She struggles to her feet and goes to give John a kiss on the cheek . " Now you behave yourself John. Just you do what Kayleigh tells you! "

"Of course I will, Nana. I want an easy life!"

They all share a laugh as Deirdre ushers Rose out of the house and into her car.

"So have you been behaving yourself John? What have you been up to today?" Kayleigh goes to sit with John in the sofa so she can give him a kiss and a cuddle.

" Oh not a lot. I'm glad to see you. As much as I love Nana, there's only so much I can take! What have you been up to? "

The next hour was spent discussing Kayleigh 's day, with Kayleigh showing John the emails and figures she has brought home while they drank their brews before their meal was ready. 

"I knew you would be in your element." John squeezed her shoulder proudly.

" I'm just glad that I got the opportunity to help out John! Honestly those morons at Head Office must spend all day with their heads up their own arses, as much use they've been! No wonder you're so grouchy sometimes having to deal with them all day long! "

"Oh so I'm grouchy am I?"

" You can be John. But now I understand why. "

"I don't feel grouchy now that you're here. Well since you got into my car actually. You'd brighten anyone's day Kayleigh, but I'm glad it's mine."

" Aw that's a lovely thing to say John. " She gives him a squeeze in return.

"I was thinking...don't take this the wrong way..." John's looking away a bit shyly, "I've been thinking that while you're here, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to have a spare key. Then you can come and go as you please. " He gazes at her hopefully.

Well you'd have thought that Kayleigh had been given the keys to Buckingham Palace, the delight she felt at this simple gesture from John.

"What really? You trust me with your key?" She's grinning widely at him.

" Thought it would be easier, that's all. " John says trying to downplay the significant step he's just taken.

"What if I bring a load of people back to drink Cheeky Vimtos and play Singstar all night?"

John catches onto her joke pretty fast, " Cheeky bitch! I've given you the spare key not full reign! " 

"I know John, I'm just winding you up! You know what I really want is to be cosy in here with you. Don't need anyone else."

Their evening was spent, like the last, cuddled up on the sofa after their meal had been eaten and cleared away. As bedtime approached, Kayleigh shifted nervously away from John so she could see his face. 

"Um , I have something to ask you John. Don't take this wrong way," (she 's deliberately using John's words from earlier), " but I didn't sleep very well last night. Took ages to get off. So I was wondering if you would mind if I could snuggle in with you until I felt sleepy. Then I'll go back to my own bed. " 

"Eh?" John's shocked and delighted in equal measure that Kayleigh 's suggesting what has been on his mind all day.

"No funny business I promise. I just lay their worrying about you laying there all by yourself in pain. It would ease my mind if I could see that you were OK. "

John's touched that she had been laying there worrying about him but of course covers it with a joke. " And that's your excuse for getting into my bed is it? Makes me feel like a bloody geriatric! "

Kayleigh grins, knowing by his tone and demeanour what he's really feeling. "Who said anything about getting into your bed? I just thought I would be laying on top. Now who's making assumptions?" 

It was John's turn to look uncomfortable, "Well, I just assumed. I'm sorry about that."

"I just want to make sure you're alright John, that's all, honestly."

" Aye OK, if you must. Let's get off shall we? Some of us have to get up early for work. Oh that would be you! "

After getting ready for bed, Kayleigh dragged her duvet into John's room, having first lightly tapped on his door, enquiring whether he was decent. John had a had a quick tidy round before changing into his sleeping tee shirt and propping himself up with his extra pillow at his side to make laying more comfortable on his injured side. This has the effect of creating a mini barrier between John and Kayleigh as she throws her duvet onto the other side of the bed and gets herself comfortable by laying facing John.

"Have you taken your tablets John? " Kayleigh looks across at him as he's looking back at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Yes I have! Did you want to come in here just to nag me?" This has come out harsher than he intended. Truth be told he's a bit overwhelmed that she's on his bed and is trying to hide this fact behind a joke that has gone very flat. He sees Kayleigh 's face fall at his ill-considered words.

"I don't need to be here at all John! I can pack my things and be back at Mandy's in an hour!" She has very much taken umbridge and is ready to do exactly as she threatened.

" Oh Christ! I 've done it now! " John thinks, trying hard to rescue the situation.

"I'm sorry Kayleigh, you must know I didn't mean it like that. Please?" 

Kayleigh has got up and is sitting up now, leaning against the headboard with her arms firmly folded. She doesn't look as if she's going to relent and forgive him any time soon.

John sighs, realising that he's going to have to start talking and fast. "It's just that I'm a bit overwhelmed seeing you laying there, on my bed, looking so beautiful. I'm having to remind myself to breathe here. I'm wondering if I haven't overdosed on painkillers or something, because you being here can't possibly be true. So I must be hallucinating or fantasizing or something." 

He sneaks a sideways glance in Kayleigh's direction to try to gauge how his explanation is being received by Ice Station Kayleigh. Seeing no visible change, John takes another deep breath and continues.

"You must know how happy it makes me that you're here? I meant what I said. I am all in. " He pauses reflecting on what has made him so disturbed. " I suppose the reality just hit me." He reached across to take hold of her nearest hand to stroke it gently. " You're here Kayleigh! You can't possibly want to be in my bed! So I go and spoil the moment. I always have been a stupid prick! " He shakes his head ruefully.

Kayleigh has been listening to all this with at first hurt and anger, then with a fondness that was never very far from the surface. She turns towards him, letting him keep hold of her hand.

"Listen here, John Redmond! I'm here because I care about you, OK? You're a big boy who can remember to take his own tablets, I get that! I just hate seeing you in pain. And the quicker you get better the sooner we can... well only if you want to. I'm not about to force myself on you John!" Kayleigh continues to look at him steadily, despite her embarrassment.

John chuckles, "You won't need to do that Kayleigh, far from it! But for now, can we settle down? I feel really tired all of a sudden and I don't want you going back to your room late. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

" OK, yes. Alright. " 

They both get themselves into comfortable positions, or as comfortable as John can manage. He wakes up a couple of hours later with the light still on and Kayleigh fast asleep under her duvet. Her hair is spread round her like an auburn halo, and John hasn't the heart to wake her. He gets up to use the bathroom and then gets under her duvet and on top of his own so that they are laying together. Turning the light off, John finds that he cannot go back to sleep for sometime. Content as he is just watching her lovely face partially illuminated by the street light outside. 

In the morning John is woken by a flurry of activity and not a little bit of swearing. As he surfaces from a contented sleep, Kayleigh is rushing around getting ready for work.

"Why didn't you wake me John? My alarm went off in my room but I didn't hear it. Now I'm horribly late! Oh morning, by the way." She stops for a moment to kiss him fondly on the cheek.

" You looked so beautiful, I didn't have the heart. I liked seeing you there...on my bed." He thought it wiser not to mention that he'd been up half the night simply watching her sleep. Way too creepy.

"Thank you John. But I really must go! I've got Ken from CJK coming in this morning!"

" What happened to...? "

But Kayleigh was out of the door with a quick kiss before he could finish his question.


	21. Chapter 21

The next couple of days settled into a welcome pattern for John and Kayleigh, John would get himself up after Kayleigh had left in a flurry of lateness and Miss Jade Goody. On Wednesday he had taken himself off to his local doctors' surgery to get his dressing changed by the nurse, other than that John had settled himself on his sofa with his Bond Films, which he had started to watch in order, a brew and a packet of Hobnobs by his side. 

Kayleigh had worked hard exclusively on the Christmas Team. She made sure only to bring the most salient information home to John for him to look over (for home she now considered it). She didn't want to tire him out with work, but she did want to keep him informed and sought his advice over various issues that cropped up.

Wednesday early evening saw John being visited by Paul and the kids and Thursday night by Jim. Nobody was surprised to see Kayleigh when she arrived, letting herself in using John's spare key. These visits were good - natured but of short duration. Although John seemed to be progressing well in his recovery, he did look tired, so his visitors decided not to outstay their welcome by tiring John out any further. Little did they know that John was so tired because after that first night there was no more pretence about whether he and Kayleigh would share his bed. She simply got in beside him each night, and after a bit of a chat, fell asleep with a contented smile on her face. John's fatigue came from his staying up half the night just watching her in that non-creepy, disbelieving way of his. 

Friday morning dawned with Kayleigh calling to John on her way out, "Don't forget I might be late tonight John. I've got that dentist appointment. Will you order us a take away?"

" Aye , I'd not forgotten Kayleigh. You must've reminded me about a dozen times since yesterday. Chinese? "

"Hey cheeky! Yes that will be lovely John. See you later. Behave yourself eh?"

Kayleigh had arranged with Cath Hilton to work through her lunch hour so she could leave early for her dentist appointment. As four o'clock came upon her, Kayleigh rushed off to her dentist appointment. Although it was a simple visit to the hygienist, Kayleigh was later arriving at John's as she had taken the opportunity to have a wander round the shops to stock up on a few essential items. She arrived at John's gate at the same time as the Chinese delivery driver. 

"Oh that's for us," she says digging into her bag for her purse to pay the driver.

" No need, love. Credit card payment. " The driver says as he hands over the bags of food.

"Thanks." Kayleigh smiles at him as she juggles with the bags and the front door keys.

"Hiya John! I hope you're ready for this! You've ordered loads! Are you having a party?" Kayleigh calls as she puts all the bags down in the hall, takes off her coat and hangs it on the banister end. She takes the Chinese bags into the kitchen before going to find John in the front room.

In the front room John had more visitors. Rachel had managed to get herself off work early too in order to rush round to John's to continue what had been interrupted on Monday night. She was sat next to John on his sofa looking very pleased with herself.

On the other side of the room was a woman who had come to his front door about twenty minutes before Rachel. She had introduced herself as Sharon Metcalf from the Bolton Independent Leader, the local newspaper. She had phoned John earlier in the day to ask if he might be willing to do an interview as he had missed the Press Conference the previous Sunday. John had been somewhat reluctant, but had eventually agreed. This woman has more persuasive powers than Kayleigh, which was saying something, and it was obvious to John that she wouldn't be in local newspapers for much longer. She would be snapped up by a national any day soon. John had agreed finally when she had agreed for him to have a final say over her piece. He wanted to make sure that nothing untoward was said about him and Kayleigh and that he could downplay his "hero" role that Kayleigh had obviously been building up.

So it was these three disparate people Kayleigh walked in on, expecting to have John to herself.

"Hiya Kayleigh," John gives her a grin, knowing that Kayleigh would be altogether surprised at the company he's keeping, " You've met Sharon Metcalf at the Press Conference haven't you? " John nods towards Sharon, who stands to shake Kayleigh 's hand.

"Oh briefly," Kayleigh replied with a polite smile. Her smile fades as she observes Rachel, sat there with a smug expression that Kayleigh already wants to slap off her face.

"John didn't say anything about you coming round, Rachel. "

"I thought I'd surprise you John, like I promised." She entirely directs her response at John, pointedly ignoring Kayleigh. 

John gave Kayleigh a look which clearly showed he had nothing to do with Rachel's visit and would like nothing better than to see her gone. Kayleigh acknowledges his look with one of her own, which just as clearly says...you'd better get rid of that slapper soon ...or so help me... Instead, Kayleigh puts on her best hostess voice, "Can I get anyone a drink? I'm about to put the kettle on."

" Not for me thanks." Sharon Metcalf is on a caffeine-free kick at present, hoping that it will help calm her down and allow her to sleep. "I'd rather get on with the interview if you don't mind. I'm hoping to get this in the paper on Sunday. "

"I just need a word with Kayleigh a sec,"John says to Sharon as he leads Kayleigh out to the kitchen. 

Shutting the kitchen door behind them, John and Kayleigh have an urgent and whispered conversation where John is explaining the situation fast and Kayleigh is shaking her head in disbelief.

"I honestly didn't know that Rachel was coming round. I could hardly pretend to be out with that reporter sat there could I?" John does his best to appear reasonable , though secretly he's concerned that Rachel will provoke Kayleigh and there will be a massive scene played out in front of the by-profession nosy reporter. 

"And what about the reporter John? I thought the last thing you'd want to do is speak to her!"

" Believe me, I don't! But this is my opportunity to tell my side of the story. I only agreed because she said she would give me the final say. I'll get rid of them both as soon as I can, but I sort of invited them both to stay for a Chinese, that's why there's so much! " 

"OK, John! But she'd better be gone after that, or I will drag her out by her hair extensions!"

John sighs, "Now play nice Kayleigh, please? Oh and don't react when I play down our relationship, OK? Don't want that all over the Sunday paper. And I don't want Rachel knowing either! "

"Alright John, I'll behave! Could be fun!"

With that John goes back into the front room having given Kayleigh a quick smooch and a squeeze. Kayleigh follows him in a few minutes later with a glass of wine for her and a mug of tea for Rachel.

"Now where were we John? You were telling me about how you and Kayleigh were held hostage? What happened over night? "

"I'd heard that you too were tied together!" Rachel smirks at the reporter.

John gives Kayleigh a warning glance, " I bet you heard that from Elsie! No we weren't tied up, together or otherwise! We spent the night on the lumpy sofa in the rest room. Not exactly comfortable. Especially not after this... " John looks down at his injured side.

"What happened there, John?" Sharon appears more interested at the prospect of hearing first-hand about his injury.

"It was stupid really, "John recalls, "I had hidden my work's phone earlier because I knew they would take our phones off us once they had decided to keep us there over night. I wanted to be able to keep in touch with Simon, the night manager, so I crawled out to the cash office to text Simon, and was caught on the way back. It looks worse than it is. Would have been worse if Kayleigh hadn't done her First Aid on me. " John looks lovingly over towards Kayleigh where she is perched on one of John's armchairs.

"Anyway, Simon replied back that we would be rescued in the morning, so we just had to wait it out. No big deal really."

" I think it was a big deal John! I would have been really panicking if you hadn't let me know what the plan was! "Kayleigh couldn't help herself but interrupt.

" How did you do that John, if the robbers were there? " Sharon Metcalf senses that there is more to this story than both John and Kayleigh are letting on.

John and Kayleigh glance at each other, not wanting to share their special means of communication. 

"Oh he whispered to me when they had gone to sleep." It was the best Kayleigh could do in the spur of the moment. It was evident to everyone in the room that she wasn't telling the truth, she wasn't as good at lying as she thought she was.

Sharon let that pass for the moment to allow John to continue telling his side of the tale. As he was speaking, Rachel was engaged in sliding, as subtly as she could manage, closer to John on the sofa. When he got to the part where the policemen, disguised as security guards, disarmed the robbers and he had collapsed in pain, she gasped dramatically and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Oh John, you're so brave!" she exclaims, brushing his cheek with her other hand in an over-familiar gesture, noted by everyone in the room. 

John looks a bit annoyed at Rachel's touching him, disentangles himself from her and gets up to perch on the arm of Kayleigh 's chair. "That's just the point," he says impatiently , "I'm no bloody hero! Excuse my French!" I did what anyone would have done. I'm no James Bond! All I did was hide a phone and send a couple of texts. Hardly the stuff of legend. " There is no way that John is going to allow this to get out of hand. 

"Yes but you're my hero John!" Kayleigh rests her hand on his knee and looks up at him . When they share a look it is almost as if they have no company at all, lost for a moment in their shared remembrance of their incarceration.

"And I don't think everyone would have been so calm, despite them trying to wind you up! Everyone knows what a short temper you have sometimes." Kayleigh smiles at him tolerantly.

" How were they trying to wind you up John? " Rachel got in there with the question before Sharon could ask the same thing.

"Just trying to get me to bite, that's all. I may have threatened to punch their lights out. Not going to let anyone talk about Kayleigh that way! " John shakes his head ruefully, realising how foolish he had been to threaten them when they had a gun.

"Did they say you two were shagging?" Clearly Rachel has grown impatient with the loving display before her and the bitchy side of her nature came rushing to the surface. She wasn't about to let Kayleigh win without one last ditch fight. "It's what everyone in the store thinks!" She addresses Sharon with a triumphant nod.

John squeezed Kayleigh 's hand and takes a deep, calming breath. "Well then everyone would be wrong. Just like Sean Bannon and Dean White were! Once and for bloody all, we are not shagging, as you so delicately put it. " He turns to Sharon, "You had better not print any of that!" 

" You have got to be kidding! You have clearly been at it for months! " Rachel's jealously and disbelief are fighting for supremacy.

Kayleigh has had enough. She gives John's had a squeeze in return before speaking very quietly. " For your information Rachel, John and I are not, as you delightfully put it, "shagging", never were. We are friends. That's all. Not that you would know anything about just being friends with a man! John is a gentleman and I am not a desperate old slapper, unlike you." Kayleigh gives her her patented death stare, " I don't give a monkey's what they say in the store , but I won't have you spreading lies about us to a reporter. "She glanced over to see Sharon clearly enjoying the show," I think you had better leave now. You're not going to get what you came for so if you're not out of here in ten seconds, so help me you'll regret it! And if I hear you saying one more thing about us. .. " she leaves the threat hanging in the air like the smoke from a gun in a Western.

Rachel can see she is beaten and grabs her bag with as much dignity as she can muster, which isn't much. She sticks her nose in the air, "Goodbye John, I'll see you when you get back to work. Sharon it was nice to meet you. Call me if you want the real story," she says nodding at John and Kayleigh. With that she leaves, ignoring Kayleigh entirely, banging the front room door behind her. 

Kayleigh follows Rachel out with a thunderous look and a determined step. John and Sharon exchange looks and try to hear the words being exchanged on the doorstep. Kayleigh returns a few minutes later with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Right then, who wants that Chinese? I'm starving! I'll dish it all up in the kitchen shall I John?"

" Yes thanks Kayleigh. Do you need a hand? "

"No, you're alright John, I'll only be a minute, just sort out some drinks will you?"

The Chinese was consumed at the kitchen table with the three remaining chatting amicably after a bit of an initial awkward silence after Rachel's dramatic departure. Sharon had wisely put the interview aside for the time being, although of course she was still observing John and Kayleigh. They chatted about this and that, mainly how Christmas was going at the store and Kayleigh 's part in organising it.

"What's happened to Dave Thompson? I've been trying to arrange an interview with him all week?" Sharon had been convinced that he would be beating her door down , judging how he was at the Press Conference, but she had been constantly stone-walled in her efforts to speak to him all week. She had heard rumours, but she thought it would be of no loss to ask the question directly.

John and Kayleigh exchanged another one of their looks, "Yes John, do you know what's happened to him? Nobody's seen him since Sunday. Don't tell me he's on holiday! He's left me right in the lurch, good job I can talk to you about things John. "

John looks back at Kayleigh, then at Sharon. He's having an internal debate with himself about how much to say, "I can't really say. He's um...well I can't really say. Not supposed to know anything until it's announced."

Both ladies now have John under interrogation and he realised he's not going to get away with his rather lame response. 

"Listen, if I tell you, you have both got to promise me not to say anything or print anything. Not until it's official. You must promise me. Sharon if you write about this, you can kiss goodbye to our interview. Got that?"

Both ladies answer in the affirmative with growing excitement, knowing that they are about to hear something good. 

"Right....well. It's like this..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh finds out what's really been going on!

Kayleigh and Sharon waited with bated breath while John composed himself to impart the news he had been keeping to himself since yesterday.

"So it's like this, I had a visit from Alan Campbell and D.I Patel yesterday..."

" What? Why? " Kayleigh shifts closer to John, as does Sharon, (who has surreptitiously switched her voice recorder back on under the table).

"When they searched the robbers' van, apparently they found a mobile phone. They'd left it there under the driver's seat. It had texts on it from Dave Thompson trying to abort the robbery because of the early pick up. But they obviously never received them. " John pauses to look at the two women while the weight of his information sinks in. He waits for the inevitable penny to drop.

"You mean? ..." Kayleigh's still having trouble processing what she's hearing. She had always thought that Dave Thompson was a knob-rash, but to rob his own store? 

" Yes, apparently so. He was in on it from the beginning. Sean and Dean are busy singing like birds to the police. " John lowers his voice further, "It seems like he got himself into a bit of hot water, and needed the money." John pulls his seat into the table and leans in, " he was being blackmailed by someone. He's been having it away with someone, and when he tried to break it off, they threatened to tell his wife and then Alan Campbell. "

Kayleigh could now see clearly what had been going on and who with. "Do you mean...?"

" Yep, got it in one! " John knows that Kayleigh would work it out, but he still doesn't want to let on to the reporter.

"Who is it John?" Sharon is busy writing the human interest story in her head as she say there taking it all in.

" I'd rather not say at the moment Sharon. The police are still investigating. Like I said, none of this must leave the room. " John is adamant on this point.

"Of course not John! But it doesn't surprise me!"

" When all this is official, John, I'll want to come back, alright? I want the scoop on this one. " Sharon is equally firm.

"Aye, if you can keep this to yourself for now. You're going to email me your story for approval when Sharon?"

"Tomorrow noon is the deadline to get into the Sunday edition. My editor wants it in then. I 'll do a follow up piece when all this comes out."

" Good! And about that other thing...? "

"You have my word John." Sharon decides it's time to take her leave. She wants to get home to write up her article as soon as she can.

Sharon takes her leave soon after, leaving John to clear up and Kayleigh sitting stunned. 

"I can't believe it John! In fact there's lots of things I can't believe about this whole thing. How did you not tell me?"

John knew that this would be the first thing Kayleigh would ask. " They told me not even to tell you." John gives her an apologetic shrug. 

"So how come you've told us now?" Kayleigh gives him a sideways look while he's keeping himself busy stacking the dishwasher.

" I couldn't say because he hadn't been caught. He went on the run after the Press Conference, apparently. He was supposed to meet with D.I Patel but didn't show up. They've been looking for him ever since. He turned up at the Dover Ferry port this morning. I got a text from Alan Campbell this afternoon. "  
John takes hold of Kayleigh 's hand to lead her into the front room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

" I can understand John. I am right though, it was Rachel he was having it off with? " 

"Yeah it was. Been going on for a few months. How do you think the seat was cracked in the disabled toilet?"

" Oh no! No wonder he nipped his arse in it! Oh god! That's an image I'm never going to get rid of! "

"Did you know all this was going on with Rachel? Before I mean." She looks curiously at John. She's not picked up on anything going on between them, but then she was somewhat preoccupied with the house move and with John.

" I didn't know for sure. I had my suspicions, but until I knew for sure...you know how much I hate gossip." 

"So let me get this right... Rachel shags that troll Dave Thompson, blackmailed him when he tries to break it off then goes after you when he's on the run? Can it get any worse? "

"Well it can actually," John shakes his head, thinking about what a lucky escape he's had in turning Rachel down. " When I said that everyone knows she's trying to shag her way up the ladder. ..She went after Alan Campbell while his wife was pregnant. "

"I hope he told her where to go! " Even though Kayleigh thinks that Alan Campbell is just another idiot manager, she's outraged that Rachel would make a play for a married man whose wife was heavily pregnant.

"He did! I don't think he thought she was being serious so didn't take it any further." 

"How does she get away with it? Are you able to do anything about her John, now that Dave Thompson is out of the way?"

"I might. There's some more work news that I really can't say yet. I have been sworn to secrecy for now. "

"Can't you give me a clue?" Kayleigh does her best wheedling voice. 

" I really can't yet. It's not been confirmed. You'll be the first to know, I promise it's a good surprise though. "

John shifts so that he's sitting on the pouffe in front of Kayleigh facing her. "I have another surprise for you. One I've been thinking about a lot this week." John has gone a delicate pink, a bit embarrassed at what he's about to say, but say it he must.

"I went to the Doctor's this morning for a check up."

" Why didn't you tell me John? Is everything alright? " Kayleigh starts to panic despite his reassuring words.

"Yes he was pleased with my progress. He says that the stitches should take another few days to dissolve and that I shouldn't need the dressing or looking after anymore. "

"Oh right." Kayleigh tries to look happy for him despite her unbearable disappointment that her brief stay with John is soon to be over.

" But, here's the thing Kayleigh . I've loved having you stay with me. I don't want you to feel you have to or anything. But I'd really like it if you stayed for a bit longer. Stay because you want to, not because you think you have to look after me, but because you want to. " John takes her hand and gazes at her hopefully.

Kayleigh has been convinced that he would try to tell her that he didn't need her anymore and would gently tell her in his own sweet way that he would drive her home tomorrow. Instead she heard him tell her he wants her to stay. She can hardly believe it.

"You want me to stay? Really? I've been thinking you'd want me to go home tomorrow. I was planning to go home with Mandy and Steve. You remembered they're coming over to see you tomorrow?"

" Oh right, yes. You must miss the kids. " John can't hide his disappointment.  
Kayleigh thinks this is just like the time when they both thought that the other wanted a different car share buddy on their first drive home, getting their wires crossed again.

"I do miss the kids, but I would rather be with you. If you want me to stay, of course I will. I'll stay as long as you want me. So you don't need the dressing any more? "

"No, but the doctor says I need to give it another week before I can..." do anything vigorous", was how he put it. "

"Ah , gotcha! I get your meaning. I bet that slapper Rachel wouldn't have been so patient!"

John chuckles, "No I don't suppose she would. But then she would never have been here in the first place."

" You had a glint in your eye when I said about her knickers being on your lampshade, John! Are you sure she wouldn't have got herself here? "

"That look in my eye was me imagining your knickers on my lampshade, Kayleigh. I have to admit I liked seeing you jealous. Gave me hope that you might care for me."

"Yeah well, you know that I do. Is there anything we can do that won't disturb your stitches?" Kayleigh asks cheekily.

"I bet we could think of something! Is it too early for an " early night " do you think?" They both look at the mantle clock, which indicates that it's only half past eight.

"I don't know John. You are looking a bit tired. Your mum's not going to come round and check is she?"

" No, she's at our Paul's tonight babysitting. She won't be coming past here, completely the other direction. "

"Right , well as this is technically the last night I will be your night nurse, I prescribe an early night for you mister. Get up those stairs and pronto!"

Laying in bed, facing each other a little while later, John feels he needs to confess something else.

"There's a reason why I've been tired Kayleigh."

" Has your side been really painful? " Kayleigh is immediately full of compassion.

"Um, it's because I've been laying awake watching you sleep. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look so beautiful when you're asleep. I just couldn't believe you were there."

" So you're tired because you've been up half the night watching me sleep and this isn't in the slightest bit creepy? You're not going to turn out to be some sort of axe murderer are you? I've been out with some losers in my time... "

John face falls at her calling him a loser. He can't hide what he feels, laying practically nose to nose as they were. With a sigh he turns over so she can't see the tears forming in his eyes. He knew he would do something to spoil it.I

Kayleigh realises what she she said would make John think she was talking about him. She's horrified and carefully spoons up behind him, wrapping her arm round his chest so as not to jostle his still injured side.

"You really are very silly you know," she says gently, "if you think I meant that you are a loser." 

John starts to sniff every so slightly.

"You are so far from being a loser it's not even funny. I told you, you are my hero and my best friend."

" I thought Kelly was your best friend? " John sniffs again.

"She still is, but I tell you more than I tell even her, so I guess that makes you my bestest friend. "

"How old are ya? Six?" John chuckles despite himself.

"I'm not John! Shall I show you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the newspaper article.

Riding the bus to work was now no longer a novelty for Kayleigh. John had been signed off work for two weeks and he had asked her to stay for the second week. Nobody needed to know that he didn't need her there to keep an eye on him once his mum had gone home. Much to John's surprise he had enjoyed his time off, watching his Bond Films in order or chatting to his mum or nana during the day, and waiting eagerly for Kayleigh to get home in the early evening. He had opened up his slow cooker recipe book and had expanded his culinary repetoire, with the help of his mum and St Mary of Berry. He thoroughly enjoyed himself going through the various Christmas Team plans and issues that Kayleigh had brought back with her each evening. More than any of that though, John was enjoying his growing closeness with Kayleigh. They had settled into an easy domesticity, easier than either of them could ever have imagined. They took it in turns to clear up after their dinner, even after John had cooked. He insisted, despite Kayleigh 's protests, he's been sat on his arse all day, it was the least he could do, he said.

Kayleigh had a perpetual smile on her face these days, especially when the bus journey gave her a seat and the chance to think about John and the progress in their relationship they had taken since she had come to look after him. Kayleigh grinned wider as she recalled how she had shown John that she was having the total opposite of childish thoughts after he had jokingly accused her of being six years old when talking of her best friend. And boy had she shown him, and boy had he enjoyed it! It was certainly about time they moved their relationship on, and move on they had.

Kayleigh sighed as she thought of how she had managed to demonstrate to John just how much she wanted him without hurting his injury at all. John had remained laying on his "good"side with Kayleigh using her hands, lips and body to wonderful effect. After a while, Kayleigh had got up and John had shifted back onto her side of his bed so that she could take up his space and face him. 

John could hardly believe he had got that lucky. He had imagined himself becoming intimate with Kayleigh numerous times over the months, but nothing could have prepared him for the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. In all his imaginings he had never envisioned their forced celebacy, but neither had he foreseen the tenderness that they shared that night, the tenderness and emotional intimacy. John had never let anyone get this close to him emotionally before, so with Kayleigh 's gentle yet stimulating touch, John found himself completely undone. Undone by her complete acceptance of him as he really was. Not some pretend hero or failed adonis. But the man he really was, physical and emotional scars and all.

Kayleigh was herself undone by the complete trust John showed in her. She knew that his experiences with Charlotte and with Anna had left him with little self confidence and hardly any ability to trust women anymore. So she poured all the love she had for him into every stroke and caress, to show him that he could trust her. She smiles to herself on the bus as she remembered John's reaction to her touching him, to her hand moving underneath his sleeping clothes, his skin going all goose bumpy and his breath hitching to be held only to be released in a shuddering sigh. Kayleigh 's cheeks redden as she recalls how excited John had become, how his eyes shone with love for her when she moved round so she could look at him. Even though they had not been able to fully make love that night they both felt as if they had. The emotional depths they had reached, far greater in what they did than either had experienced with anyone else "going all the way".

Saturday morning had arrived much too soon for both of them. They both felt stunned at what they had shared the night before and kept sneaking a peak at each other to check the other was still there and not running away. By the time Mandy, Steve and the kids had arrived mid morning, John and Kayleigh had managed to pull themselves together, but still had that certain air of shyness around them.

Mandy grinned at Steve with her Kitson patented "I told you so!" look , while Steve grinned at John with a, "Well done mate! At long chuffing last!", look . There was urgent whispering in the kitchen between Mandy and Kayleigh, Mandy being unsuccessful in getting any information out of Kayleigh other than she was going to stay for John's second week off because he still needed her apparently. 

Kayleigh had texted Mandy early so that she could bring her over a few more of her things. Things she would need for another week's stay. Mandy had remarked to Steve that they would soon be bringing the rest of Kayleigh 's things over once and for all, given the loved-up couple they had appeared to be standing on John's doorstep, waving them off.

Arriving at work Kayleigh went straight up to John's office, as had been her routine for the previous week. Passing Cath Hilton's door, Kayleigh was ushered in to be seated in a chair opposite Cath's desk.

"This is a very well written article, Kayleigh. Good morning by the way!" Cath nods towards the newspaper in her desk.

Truth be told, after the Price's departure and John spending a little while on his email, presumably reading and approving Sharon Metcalf's article, nothing further about work was discussed between her and John. In fact they had done very little actual talking for the best part of the weekend. Neither of them had thought to go out on Sunday to buy a copy of the paper, so Kayleigh was rather unprepared for the article spread out before her on Cath's desk.

In the middle of a double page spread was a very handsome picture of John, the official supermarket one that was used as his ID badge. Reading through the article, Kayleigh smiled as she read John's account of what had happened. It was obvious that he had taken out any mention of heroics from him . There was not much about her either. If they had not just had had a wonderful weekend, she might very well have felt quite offended. As it was she knew that John was just trying to protect her and them. She had heard him clearly stating to the reporter that he wouldn't agree to anything that had him as any kind of hero, had anything in it that intimated they might be in any sort of relationship or anything about the bombshell revelations about Dave Thompson. It was, however an account of the events they had experienced, written in such a way as to be descriptive and yet warm at the same time. John had told Kayleigh after she had left that he thought that Sharon was a talented writer who was destined to go far. He had looked her up on line and had read a couple of her pieces before she had arrived at his house. John said that he thought she should be writing novels and Kayleigh could see what he meant as she read through the double page spread. Sharon Metcalf had written in such a way as to make the reader look forward to the next installment, which she said would be forthcoming, but not when.  
Cath, of course, had been informed about Dave Thompson by Alan Campbell and questioned by D. I Patel. It was her job to maintain confidentiality so she didn't know how much Kayleigh had been told and wasn't able to ask. She seemed to be taking the article quite well, since although she had a starring role in the drama, she was not mentioned as much as Cath would have expected. 

" So what do you think?" Cath asked Kayleigh once she had finished reading.

"John said she was good, and now I can see why."

" Aren't you upset you're not in it more? " 

"No Cath, John doesn't want a fuss, you know what he's like. I think she's done a good job." Kayleigh shakes her head to metaphorically clear her head and move on to work-related matters. "If you've got a minute now Cath, I need to talk to you about staff rotas?"

For the next twenty minutes or so the two women discussed the staffing for the next week, given that Rachel had also disappeared from the store. Both women knew why this was, she had been put on "garden leave" while the higher-ups decided how to proceed.

Of course the newspaper article was being devoured by all the staff at the store. Everyone had an opinion about the somewhat sanitised version of events that was being presented to the outside world. Elsie and Diane had taken the tone of the article to mean that somehow or another John and Kayleigh had fallen out this past week. Neither of them had missed Kayleigh clutching John's hand as they left the building to be taken off to hospital in the ambulance and had expected them to come out and admit they were a couple, which everyone had believed they were for a couple of months. A belief which was only strengthened by how they were when the little party had visited a week ago.

Now though, no-one was sure what was going on. Which, incidentally, was exactly what John wanted. Uncharacteristically, Kayleigh kept her own counsel. She kept her head down and continued to work hard for the Christmas Team, allowing herself a break now and then to text John or to smile to herself, thinking about him, whilst staring out the window.  
There was an aura of barely suppressed excitement about her, which hadn't gone unnoticed, but few attributed to having anything to do with John. 

Finally reaching John's after what seemed like an interminably long eight hour shift, she almost fell into John's arms the minute she walked through the front door. After the weekend, when they had barely spent a few minutes at a time not in each other's physical presence, a whole day spent apart had proved difficult for them both. 

"God, I've missed you today, Kayleigh." John sighs , breathing her in with his arms wrapped round her and his face buried in her hair. 

"I've missed you too. You know you've got everyone thinking we've fallen out with that article."

John hadn't given it anymore thought since he had given it the once over on Saturday morning. 

"She didn't say anything horrible about you that I don't know about does she?" John's worried that Sharon Metcalf had changed the article without his knowledge.

" No, I think the likes of Diane and Elsie were expecting something different, that's all. "

"Did they expect us to lay out our business for all the world to read? Don't they know me at all?" John chuckles at what he supposed was their disappointment . "What did they want, Mills and bloody Boon crossed with Hercule Poirot? It's the Bolton Independent Leader not bleeding Hello magazine!"

"I expect so, I thought Sharon wrote it very well. But hey I don't really want to talk about work all evening, so let's get through these shall we then we can relax?" Kayleigh moves out of his embrace to get her work folder out of her bag so they can sit down with a brew and go through the issues of the day.

John couldn't really voice how proud he was of Kayleigh and how she had stepped up to run the Christmas Team so successfully. Anything he could do to make sure her work was acknowledged he was doing, quietly in the background. In fact there was much that John was doing in the background that everyone was about to find out.

Not long after Kayleigh had arrived back that night, there was loud thumping on John's front door. John goes to look through the spy hole, "Christ! It's Elsie!"

"I think I'd better keep out of the way John! I don't want to have to explain why I'm here! " Kayleigh urgently whispers, gathering her shoes, handbag and jacket and shutting herself in John's downstairs loo.

John tries his best to straighten himself up a bit, having got a bit rumpled by Kayleigh 's snogging his face off, before answering the door to Elsie.

"Hello Elsie. Everything OK? Do you want to come in?"

John barely had a chance to step back from the door to let Elsie in, before Elsie had him pinned against the toilet door and is jabbing him in the chest with her large hands.

"Steady on Elsie! What the frig is going on?" John wasn't expecting that.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Mr Redmond! What are you playing at?" Elsie's tone is none too pleasant.

"Playing at? What do you mean? I've not been playing at anything! " John is genuinely at a loss to understand what Elsie is getting so steamed up about.

"You know!" Elsie is shouting in John's face now.

"For Christ sake Elsie, just get to the point will ya!" John has now thoroughly lost his patience.

"What have you done with our wee Kayleigh?"

"Done? What do you mean done?" John 's thoughts immediately turn to their recent activities which he was not about to discuss with Elsie.

"You've dropped her that's what you've done!"

" Again, what are you on about?" John's patience is hanging by it's very last thread

"Did you or did you not give an interview with that reporter?" Elsie is getting herself properly worked up.

" Yes I did. What of it?" John is still no nearer to working out what the giant Irish woman is shouting about.

"And have you read the story?" Elsie is beyond exasperated.

" Yes! Will you get to the frigging point Elsie? "

"It's like Kayleigh was hardly there! You've dropped her haven't you? Honestly I thought better of you! We all did. What was I thinking? Expecting you to be any better than every other bastard man! A big disappointment the lot of yous!"

John is honestly at a loss but realised that Elsie is trying to protect her friend, in her misplaced, aggressive way.

"Elsie, I haven't dumped anyone! Ever! Do you honestly think I would tell that nosy reporter anything? Least of all about Kayleigh ! You know I think the world of her. The last thing I'm going to do is air my laundry in public!" John's voice softens as Elsie shoulders slump while stepping back out of his face.

" Listen, I appreciate you standing up for Kayleigh, you're a good friend. But you don't need to butt in. Kayleigh is fine. Aren't you Kayleigh? " John steps back from the door he's been pinned against and gives it a light tap.

There's giggling coming from the other side of the door and Kayleigh emerged with a delighted smile on her face. She goes straight to John to give him a gentle hug.

"I'm fine Elsie. We're fine, honestly. I appreciate you coming round though."

Elsie does a classic double take seeing walk into John's arms so comfortably.

"Hold on a minute! What are you doing here Kayleigh?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Elsie believe a word? John has a few surprises for Kayleigh

"I've come round to go through the Christmas Team stuff with John." Kayleigh smiles as she flourishes her Christmas folder , covered as it was in sparkly Christmas trees and other appropriately seasonal decorations.

Elsie looks suspiciously between them as they both smile innocently at her.

"Would you like a brew before you go Elsie?" John asks as he heads off to put the kettle on.

" Aye, might as well. So you've not fallen out? " Elsie and Kayleigh follow John into the kitchen.

"No Elsie. We're just trying to keep things professional. I've not done anything like this before...and John is still in charge of Christmas! " Kayleigh gives John a wink whilst Elsie is temporarily distracted by the paperwork on John's kitchen table.

With the agreement of Alan Campbell, John has been accessing his work emails and had been working on things he could usefully and easily do from home.

"What's all this then? Elsie sits down at the table, while John gathers his papers together.

" Just some work stuff, " John says nonchalantly, "Someone's got to keep an eye on the place."

Elsie narrows her eyes at John and Kayleigh, something was still not right. 

"Hmmm and what about yous two just now?"

" We're friends, Elsie. Nothing's changed that you need to know about. " John has no intention of letting on their change of status to Elsie of all people. 

Elsie recognises when this line of questioning is being, albeit nicely, shut down so she goes on to chat generally about the goings on in the store. After the teas had been drunk, Kayleigh gently but firmly leads Elsie to the front door.

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, Elsie. I don't want anyone to know I need John's help with the Christmas Team. Is that alright?"

"You can rely on me, Kayleigh love!" Elsie says tapping her nose, "I'll see you at work!"

As soon as Elsie leaves, John and Kayleigh burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, I thought she'd never go! Do you think she believed one word of that?" Kayleigh can hardly breathe she's laughing so much.

"I don't think so. It was genius swearing her to secrecy. She'll only say she knew all about us when it finally comes out." John's chuckling as goes to hold Kayleigh without interruption this time.

John has been mulling about something all day, Kayleigh notices that he has become progressively quieter as the evening's gone on. Eventually Kayleigh can wait no longer.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been thinking so hard about?" she asks gently, knowing that if pushed too hard he'll clam up altogether.

John looks up from the spot in the floor he's been staring at for the last twenty minutes. " Eh? Oh right yes. Um... " he reaches across the table to hold Kayleigh's hand, " You know how much I appreciate you being here don't you? "

Kayleigh nods her head enthusiastically but keeps quiet to allow John to carry on with his train of thought.

"And we are a proper couple now aren't we?" John gazes at her shyly.

Again Kayleigh nods, but is starting to get a little anxious about what John might be about to say next.

John takes a deep breath, "And you know how much I love that you share my bed?"

Kayleigh chuckles, "Yes I think so, if this weekend was anything to go by..."

" OK, it's like this. When I go back to work on Monday I'm going to be made Temporary Store Manager, what with Dave Thompson having been arrested and all. "

"Oh John! That's fantastic! You so deserve this! When did you find out?" Kayleigh gets up to embrace him. " I'm so proud of you! " 

"Alan Campbell told me today." John says grinning even though she's practically got him in a head lock she's squeezing him so tight .

Kayleigh sits on John's lap as he continues what he wants to say.

"Leading up to Christmas I'm going to be flat out. I might as well just sleep at the store I'm going to be there so much! So I think it would be best if you you went back to your Mandy's after this weekend. " 

Kayleigh 's immediate reaction is to pull herself away from John, but instead he holds onto her tighter.

"It's not what you think. Just give me a chance to explain and then I'll give you a chance to think about it eh?"

" OK. " Kayleigh replies in a very small and hurt voice.

"I'm not joking Kayleigh. I might as well set up a camp bed in my office. It's a right frigging mess! Since Dave Thompson disappeared a few "discrepancies" have come to light that I need to wade through . That's without the usual load of old shite and Christmas to top it all off. I'll have so much to do I won't know me arse from me elbow. "

"Oh no! How can I help?" Kayleigh instantly puts her own disappointment aside to offer her assistance to John.

" You can carry on doing what you're with the Christmas Team. You're doing a fantastic job, no word of a lie. Alan Campbell has been singing your praises today."  
Kayleigh is genuinely pleased that her work has been recognised. 

"If you can keep doing your Christmas thing, that'll be one less thing for me to worry about. We'll have regular meetings at work though, don't worry. "

"Alright, I can do that Mister Store Manager!" Kayleigh smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "

" You know it's because I'm going to be bloody knackered, not because I don't want you here, don't you? I'm just going to have to get my head down for the next few weeks. I'm not going to be very good company. "

"I know John. I understand I honestly do. Anything I can do to help, you just need to say. You've got my backing one hundred per cent!"

" Thank you. I really do appreciate it. And to say thank you properly I've booked us a little surprise! "

"What? You haven't? When?" Kayleigh 's voice has gone into that high-pitches squeal she does when she's super excited.

"I know John says you wanted to stay over after Rick and Donna's wedding. Well I've booked us a little getaway until New Year's. We'll have to leave in good time from the wedding, but it's the only time I could get us both a few days off. Alan Campbell and Cath Hilton have agreed it all today. As a thank you for holding the store together. "

"Oh my God! John! How exciting? Where are we going? "

"It's a surprise!" John grins smugly, " But I will say that you won't need your passport and you'll need to pack some warm clothes. " John gives Kayleigh another squeeze.

"There's one more thing." 

" What is it Columbo? Isn't all that enough? "

"No, this is serious. I um...well I get my stitches checked tomorrow. I should get the all clear. But um..I'd like to wait until we go away until we...well until we finally, well you know!" John hasn't had a chance to think too much about how he was going to phrase his last request.

Kayleigh looks at John somewhat disappointed until she understands what he's been having difficulty saying.

"I never had you down as a romantic John! You want it to be special? Away from everyone?"

It's John's turn to nod vigorously.

"Yeah I do." He says as he kisses her deeply.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh have been to Rick and Donna's wedding. They go to their holiday cottage.

Driving away from Rick and Donna's wedding reception was the emotional equivalent of the popping of the many Prosecco corks let off at the reception, that was now fast receeding in the distance behind them. John and Kayleigh looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I think I can safely say I've never seen anything like that!" Kayleigh is giggling uncontrollably at the many and varied scenes they had been graced with during the day.

" I pray to all that's Holy I never have to go to anything like that ever again!"

There are tears rolling down both their faces, so much so that John pulls his car to the edge of the end of the long driveway of Haig Lodge Hall, the venue of choice for the discerning (and not so discerning) couples in that part of Greater Manchester.

"I swear to God! We need to calm down. I can't drive like this." 

John is holding his sides which are beginning to hurt. He starts to cough rather alarmingly, Kayleigh grasps hold of John's arm to try to calm him down, but this only sets her off more.

The spectacle that was Rick and Donna's wedding wouldn't soon been forgotten by anyone attending. Despite Donna's giant meringue of a dress, the hideous lime green bridesmaid dresses, the copious tattoos of the groomsmen, and that was just for starters, when it came down to the exchanging of the vows, it was strangely moving. Everyone knew that Donna had virtually given up on meeting anyone until she had got together with Rick on a Wether's work's night out. Donna was especially emotional that her mum wasn't there for her Big Day. There wasn't a dry eye amongst the congregation when Donna handed over her Chihuahua Bella, to her chief bridesmaid, in her little silk-lined basket, to light a candle for her mum and then for Rick to light one for his grandad. John knew that Kayleigh would struggle at this part, as he was, truth be told, so he linked their fingers to provide solidarity and support as they sat shoulder to shoulder on a narrow pew on Donna's side of the church. 

John and Kayleigh had, of course, arrived together. John had worn a very smart black three piece suit with a deep red tie and pocket hankerchief, whilst Kayleigh wore a fitted knee-length deep red dress with a short black jacket with a tasteful feather detail on the collar and front. They made a very handsome and elegant couple.

There was too much to reminisce about for now, but they would both remember the first dances for a very long time. Needless to say, Rick and Donna had insisted on dancing their first dance to Wrecking Ball. They were the only ones to not realise how totally inappropriate a song choice it was. As with tradition, they were left to dance their first dance on their own, but were soon joined on the dance floor when the song changed to that Ed Sheeran song "Thinking Out Loud."

Up until this point John and Kayleigh had been circumspect about revealing their relationship to anyone. They had informed Alan Campbell and Cath Hilton officially, but they had both been so busy, that apart from the odd rushed sandwich in John's office or the Christmas Team meetings and updates, they hardly saw each other. So when John leaned over to Kayleigh saying, "This is my favourite one of his. Would you do me the honour?" , and led her into the dance floor, all the staff who had been invited, were treated to the rare sight of John and Kayleigh swaying together, blissfully happy and not at all self-conscious. 

Very soon after that John and Kayleigh took their leave of the happy couple. John didn't want to leave the hour or so's drive too late as the weather had started closing in. Also he had had enough by then anyway and just wanted to get Kayleigh on her own to start their little break as soon as possible. The past month had been hard for both of them, professionally and personally. John had immediately got stuck in to all the urgent tasks that were all top priority as far as Head Office were concerned. Kayleigh got her head down too. She had well and truly got a handle on the Christmas Team and had started looking for other things she could do in the background to make John's life easier.

At the end of each day, when ever that was for both of them, they made sure to grab ten minutes together, usually before Kayleigh left first for her bus, to have some quiet time just holding each other in John's office with the door firmly shut. They had decided to spend Saturday evening/ night together, but this was usually spent at John's with a takeaway and a film, which both of them fell asleep in the middle of. But at least it was time together even though they were both so exhausted.

Kayleigh sighs deeply once they had got themselves back under control and back on the road again.

"I don't know how we made it through the last few weeks John!"

" Aye, it were a bloody miracle alright. Some days I swear I was asleep in the middle of a conversation! "

"Yes! Usually with me!" Kayleigh chuckles fondly.

" I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I told you what it would be like. "

"Hey, no need to apologise. But we got through it. Now are you going to keep me in suspenders?"

" You what?" John's mind has immediately gone to the obvious place.

Kayleigh, of course, knows exactly what John's thinking. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kayleigh has been burning with curiosity since John had told her that he's booked them a surprise trip.

" OK. I've kept you in the dark for too long I know. I've booked us into a little stone cottage in a Peak District village called Tideswell. It should only take us an hour to get there if the main roads stay clear. " John peers dubiously out at the weather, which has got increasingly cold and threatening as the day's gone on.

Kayleigh claps her hands together in delight. "Oh John that sounds perfect!"

" It has an open fire place, a cosy lounge, kitchen with everything we 'll need. Best of all it has a king size bed and ensuite with a double bath and shower. " John chances a glance at Kayleigh to try to gauge her reaction.

Kayleigh says nothing but smiles back at him serenely. She knew that John would do something romantic like this, it's been what has been keeping her going through all the lonely, exhausting times of the last few weeks. She glanced across at John, who is concentrating completely on the road. She has never seen him look as handsome as she had in his suit today. She had never realised it before but it seems she had quite a thing for waistcoats. Or maybe it was just John in a waistcoat but whatever which way round, she was certain that she'd be encouraging him to be wearing them much more often.

John, on his side of the car, was making similar observations to Kayleigh. Not about waistcoats of course, though he had to admit that he liked this suit and in particular the effect his waistcoat seemed to be having on Kayleigh. Chancing a quick glance at Kayleigh, John had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman at the wedding, by far, (including, he was sorry to say, Donna). He had never seen Kayleigh do her hair in such a sophisticated style, all pushed up and kind of swept to the side. He would never be able to describe it properly, but he had managed to get plenty of photo 's of her on his phone. Kayleigh also had an air of confidence today he had never seen in her before. He supposed it was to do with her growing confidence at work with her increasing success and recognition. There was no way that John would have thought that her confidence would in fact have stemmed from him. That she was certain that he loved her and that she loved him back.  


After the noise and bustle of the day, the occupants of the little red car were grateful of the peace that their drive into the Peak District afforded them. The radio played quietly in the background but not loud enough to intrude on the thoughts filling the small space.

About half an hour into the drive, Kayleigh, who's been peering out at the night, hoping to pick up a clue as to where they might be asks "Are we there yet?" in a sing-song voice, designed to get a reaction from John.

John grins back at her, "Not too long now." he says gently, patting her knee.  


Kayleigh smiles back and takes his hand. "So what have you planned for us to do while we're there?"

John 's smile widens and he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Apart from that!" Kayleigh squeezes his hand laughing.

" I thought we could have a rest to be honest. There's a nice pub and a few shops. If the weather's alright there are some walks we could do. "

"That all sounds wonderful, doing not very much for a few days!"

John had turned on his sat-nav once they had got off the motorway and were nearing their final destination. It was a straightforward route, partly why John had chosen the location. Once he'd had the idea he had, as was his wont, researched extensively where they might go.

"Tideswell is known as "The Cathedral of the Peaks" John informs Kayleigh as they slow down to enter the village. "The cottage should be up the first road opposite the church." John's now talking to himself as much as he's telling Kayleigh where they're going.

They both keep their eyes peeled, although Kayleigh isn't quite sure what she's looking for.

"Ah here we are!" John says pulling the car into the parking space outside Primrose Cottage.

Primrose Cottage was a sturdy stone end of terrace built out of the local golden stone. John had texted the owners just before they left the wedding party and they had set the log fire going and generally got the place ready, so when John and Kayleigh pulled up outside, they could see a warm glow emanating from inside the cottage. 

"Shall we go in?" John asks gently.

Kayleigh says nothing but nods happily as John goes to retrieve the key from the prearranged plant pot outside the front door and opens the front door. He allows her to go in first, opening the boot of the car to grab their luggage.

"Oh John! You've outdone yourself! This is gorgeous! "

John grins, putting down the bags in the lounge in the middle of the flag stone floor. It was a warm room. The fire place was on the right hand side, the wall of exposed stone with little alcoves where candles had been lit. The others walls were painted in a plain cream, contrasting with the deep red sofa and deep pile rug in front of the fire. There wasn't room for much else, a little chunky side table and a wide window seat that looked out into the back garden. 

Kayleigh walked round, inspecting everything as she went, trailing a hand over the furniture. 

"Will this do?" John's suddenly a bit anxious, Kayleigh is not usually this quiet.

Kayleigh turns to face him with a radiant smile. "I'd like to change out of these wedding clothes, get comfortable. " She takes hold of her suitcase and disappears off upstairs.

John wanders into the kitchen, where on the sturdy pine table is a flask, a board with some bread and cheese laid out and a note from the owners.

We hope that you have everything you need, let us know if there's anything else we can get for you. We thought you might need warming up from you journey.  
Come and find us in the cafe when you 're settled tomorrow.

Have a lovely stay

Paula & Phil 

John fetches a couple of mugs and pours out the hot chocolate from the flask, takes the mugs through to the lounge and goes back for the cheese board. He sets them out on the side table before taking off his suit jacket, loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes. He's decided that he's comfortable enough with his shirt sleeves rolled up and wants to get more of the reaction to his waistcoat from Kayleigh.

Kayleigh had not wasted much time in getting changed. She took her bag upstairs, poking her head into the other bedroom before finding the master bedroom. It really was a lovely room. Another open fireplace with exposed stone wall, this time the other walls were painted in a restful green. The room was dominated by a pine king size four poster bed, dressed in a red tartan blanket with matching curtains around the bed and at the small window. The room had pine bedside tables, a wardrobe and dresser. Instead of stone floors, the upstairs had stripped floor boards and rugs.

Kayleigh set her case down next to her side of the bed and went to retrieve her make up bag and her cream fluffy onesie. she took off her wedding outfit, happily getting rid of her shoes and sinking her bare feet into the deep sheep skin rug. Hanging up her clothes and unpacking her clothes from her case, showing her case under the bed, Kayleigh goes into the ensuite bathroom, to take off her make up and take down her hair. The ensuite was as beautiful as John has described. The rolltop double bath dominated the middle of the room, with the far end being taken up by the double shower, tiled in muted beiges , creams and greens with the occasional gold tile in there to add more luxury. Along the third wall was a pine stand that held double sinks , a large wooden mirror behind it on the wall 

Kayleigh would have spent twice as long getting ready usually, but such was her haste to get back to John, she did the bare minimum to take off her wedding get up. Trying to steady her breathing, for in truth she was excited, despite the fatigue of the day, which had started to catch up with her, Kayleigh made her way back to where John was resting with his eyes closed on the sofa in front of the fire. To Kayleigh, he looked every bit the contented man. A very handsome, contented man.

Looking up at the sound of Kayleigh 's footfall in the stairs, John was held captive by Kayleigh 's beauty as she entered the room. He held his arms out to her so she would join him.

"This is nice." Kayleigh is not usually one for understatement, but she really didn't have the words to adequately describe how she was feeling.

" Phil and Paula have left us some hot chocolate and some nibbles." John says, handing her a cup.

Taking the cup in both hands, holding it to warm her hands, Kayleigh smiles to him over the top of it. "I think I could happily stay here for ever." 

John's eyes are sparkling and intense. "Yeah, I think I could too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is falling...the fire is burning...the candles are lit...

It was at least ten o'clock by the time John and Kayleigh settled themselves in front of the fire. Their faces glowed with the warmth of the open fire and their joy at finally being freed from the pressure work had placed on them for the past few weeks, and the simple pleasure of sitting with each other peacefully undisturbed.

Once they had finished eating, wedding breakfasts were never very satisfying, at least not several hours later, Kayleigh found her way over to John and insinuated herself under his arm.

"You know, when you 're made store manager proper, I have a request." Kayleigh says moving her hand over John's waistcoat.

" Oh aye, what's that? " John could only guess at what Kayleigh would come up with, he'd already got the disabled loo seat fixed and the vending machine to serve it's full range rather than just Scotch Broth.

"I think waistcoats should be made compulsory." She's chuckling coyly at him.

" It's a nation-wide uniform. I can't just make it compulsory in our store! "

Kayleigh just carried on laughing at him.

"Oh I get you. You mean it's compulsory for me?"

Kayleigh nods and grins, moving her hand in wider sweeps across his chest.  
"I wouldn't get any work done though. You're too distracting, I can't take my eyes off you, you're so handsome in that!"

"And should I make onesies compulsory as well?" John strokes the fluffy material covering Kayleigh 's arm.

"It's comfortable, John but it's not attractive!"

" Who says? It's very attractive from where I'm sitting! You look lovely to me " John's still grinning but his eyes are now serious.

Kayleigh snuggles closer into John's side, her head on his shoulder, hair loosely spilling over his front. They both sigh deeply.

"I'm glad we got here before the weather closed in. I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed!"

There's one thing that Kayleigh loves only slightly less than Christmas and John and that's snow. On hearing John's prediction, she jumps up and rushes over to sit on the window seat and peers into the night. The first few light flurries of snow had started to fall, caught in the yellow light of the street lamp, whipped up by the wind and dancing their way to the ground below.

"It's so pretty, John! Come and look!" Kayleigh exclaims, her eyes never leaving the view outside. When John doesn't move, Kayleigh gets up, takes hold of his hands and heaves until she manages to pull him up.

" Come , sit with me and watch the snow...please? "

John plumps up the green and red cushions that are spread all over the window seat to get himself comfortable. Leaning against the wall, he spreads his legs out along the seat, so that Kayleigh can sit between the them, leaning her back against his chest. Once Kayleigh had stopped wriggling to get herself comfortable, John put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. It was indeed a very pretty sight, the snow increasing in intensity, now falling straight down, the wind having dropped. 

Nuzzling into Kayleigh's hair, John is lulled into peaceful contemplation.

"You know, I really believe this what heaven must be like." 

Kayleigh 's pulled out of her own musings by John's declaration.

"Hmmm?"

" When I talked with my dad, he was sat in his favourite place, on the bench in his and mum's garden. They used to sit there when they got home from work and talk about their day. It was where they were most content. "

Kayleigh covers John's hands with her's and squeezes lightly but says nothing so as not to break his train of thought.

"Right here. This is my version of heaven. Here with you. Whatever else happens, where ever I am, I will always come back here."

Kayleigh had never heard anything so beautiful in her whole life. Tears made up of love and pure happiness spring to her eyes. Turning in his arms so she can look at him, Kayleigh's breath is caught by the intensity of John's gaze upon her. His beautiful green eyes are like beacons of love calling her home on a foggy day. 

"Hey, why the tears?" John's large hands cup her face , wiping the tears away tenderly with his thumbs. "I mean it, you know."

Kayleigh nods and smiles through her tears, reaching to softly touch his lips with her fingertips. "You are the most dear man."

" And you're the most precious person to me. " Ever so slowly John moves to staunch Kayleigh 's tears with his lips. Kissing away each of her salty tears, he presses his lips very gently onto her closed eyelids, finally placing a benedictory kiss onto her forehead.

Opening her eyes she felt as if she was looking directly into John's soul. What she saw there was a sincere and genuine love, mind-blowing because she had never seen this in anyone before. What John saw was the most beautiful girl in the world, eyes shining with adoration for him and only for him.

Kissing her at first sweetly, but soon deepening the kiss, John was almost overcome with desire for her. Clearing his throat after quite some time, enjoying the sensations they created together, John needs to take a breather.

"Have you had enough of watching the snow yet?" he asks hopefully.

Kayleigh glances outside, where the snow is coming down heavily. "It'll still be there tomorrow," she says shrugging, now frankly indifferent to the weather. "You, on the other hand, won't keep. " she grins at him cheekily.

"I think it's time, don't you? " John makes a move to get up but can't move until Kayleigh gets up first.

"I think it is John! Are you ready?"

" I'm more than ready Kayleigh. Have been for a while. " John's face tells her exactly what's on his mind. 

"I meant are you ready to go up?" Kayleigh laughs at John's eagerness.

"It's been a long day right enough. You go on up. I'll just have a tidy up a bit first."

" I'll be waiting! " Kayleigh says with an alluring wink before taking herself off upstairs.

John gathers the remnants of their meal, taking everything through to the kitchen. He prods at the now dying embers of their fire with the fire tongs provided, and finally goes round to make sure the doors and windows were locked. Truth be told he needs to potter round as this was his usual bedtime routine as well as to to calm down before going to find Kayleigh. This was no usual bedtime, even though Kayleigh had shared his bed for the best part of a fortnight when she stayed with him a few weeks back. John didn't want to disappoint Kayleigh by being too excited too soon so he lingered in tidying up to get himself more under control.

Upstairs, Kayleigh had quickly gone into the bathroom to clean her teeth and make sure she looked half way presentable and then changed out of her onesie into a short nightie she hoped John would like. She had been dreaming of this for months, playing out different scenarios in her mind, but none as magical as this. The beautiful cottage with the snow falling outside was more romantic than she could have imagined, as was John. There were many things she loved about John but his romantic nature was not one of them until now. She knows that he loves her but like many Northern men of her experience , had a hard job in saying anything at all romantic (which didn't sound like they were trying to get into your knickers). When John said anything, she stopped to listen . She had learnt over the past months when John was trying to tell her something to reign in her natural exuberance to give him the time and space to get out what he wanted to say. And boy was she glad she had kept quiet tonight! John could have seduced her on the number seventy four bus if he'd said those words there instead of their cottage tonight.

As it was John finally made his way up the stairs with his suitcase to find Kayleigh snuggled down in their King Size bed waiting for him. She had drawn the curtains round the two sides, so that only the end was visible. He put his suitcase down and got out his sleeping tee shirt and his toilet bag and with a wink to Kayleigh went into the bathroom.

"Right it's now or never, John lad." John mutters under his breath, giving himself a pep talk. Having cleaned his teeth and changed, John walked out of the bathroom and carefully placed his clothes over a chair. He takes a quick look out of the window, which is overlooking the front of the cottage. It is still snowing heavily, he can see by the street lamps in the village centre. The snow is having a dampening effect on any external sounds because all he can hear is Kayleigh 's breathing and the frantic beat of his own heart.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?" Kayleigh enquires , "I'm getting a bit chilly in here in my own."

" No, I'm here! " John goes round to his side of the bed, but before lifting the bedclothes, he pulls the curtain round the end of the bed so they are totally enclosed.

Settling in beside her, John is suddenly calm, knowing that they were right to wait for this moment. His nerves had dissipated, replaced by the certainty that this would be the best night of his life so far. He notices for the first time that Kayleigh had changed out of her onsie. 

"Why did you get changed?" John knows that this is a stupid question but it is out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Kayleigh starts to laugh. "Really John? You know the answer to that. I didn't want to spend the next half an hour with you struggling to get me out of it. Not while we could be doing this..." she leans across to kiss him before he can ask any more silly questions.

It doesn't take long for their kisses to become passionate, yearning to be touching more skin than they could currently reach. John has very much been enjoying the sensations that Kayleigh 's silky nightie is having on him, but decided it's time to divest her of this garment. Kayleigh had been having similar thoughts about getting rid of John's clothes, so moves to pull his tee shirt over his head. 

Although they had been intimate when Kayleigh had stayed, they had felt nothing like this. Perhaps it was the bed curtain, surrounding them, containing them, but whatever it was they had a feeling of being totally alone for the first time. No more words were necessary as they explored each other as if for the first time with no chance of interruption.

John wanted to make sure that Kayleigh could feel just how much she meant to him. He had been careful to gauge before where Kayleigh liked to be touched and set to pleasing her to the point where she was begging him not to stop this time. He had no intention of stopping, he couldn't. It wasn't as if Kayleigh was a passive recipient of John's loving touch, she had also remembered where John was sensitive and was taking her time in showing him she had remembered. She had worked John up into a such a state that it only took a few impressive manoeuvres for , as the Spice Girls not so euphemistically sung "Two become one".

The Spice Girls might as well have been singing at the bottom of the bed with a big brass band and they wouldn't have noticed as much as the outside world mattered at this moment. Their world had distilled down to just them and their love for each other, the physical manifestation of the spiritual and emotional connection they shared. 

Overwhelmed, John and Kayleigh lay in stunned disbelief. Neither could think of a thing to say that could adequately describe what together they had just experienced. It was dark and rather too warm in their little curtained oasis however.

"Do you mind if I open this curtain a bit? I'm too hot!" John opens the curtain a little way to allow some cooler air to reach them.

"You certainly are hot John!" Kayleigh chuckles fondly " I think we might need a fan next time if we're going to create that much heat! "

"Either that, or we could for a roll in the snow!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh begin to explore the village in the snow

"Is it still snowing?" Kayleigh stirs herself out of her reverie.

" How should I know? Please tell me you don't want to get up? I was only joking! " John chuckles indulgently.

"I never want to move from here, ever. I don't want to lose the magic." She says running her nails seductively up and down John's chest.

John's gone all tingly again, "We're going to have to move some time, but not just now eh?"

Tucked up against him , as close as she can get, not for the first time Kayleigh admires John's gentle manliness. There's no doubt in her mind that John's all man, but he shows her a tenderness that makes her want to keep that side of him all to herself, to protect him. 

"How are you feeling?" Kayleigh feels like she's having an out of body experience but wants to check it's not just her.

John shifts slightly, he looks at her beautiful face smiling up at him. "You remember when you kissed me on the cheek after conning me to bunk off work? And I said I felt like dancing on the ceiling? Well like that, but a thousand times better."

"I thought you liked that more than you let on." Kayleigh loves the way John's face pinkens when she kisses him.

" I tell you what else I like an' all! " 

"Jonathan!"

It was at around six am that John first began to stir, the time that he would usually be getting ready to get up for work. Even though it was a Sunday and he didn't need to get up, John's bladder was telling him otherwise. He was too comfortable to want to move, and he was trapped under Kayleigh, who was sprawled over his chest. Eventually he couldn't ignore the calling of his bladder any longer. Easing himself from under Kayleigh 's sleeping form, John made his way to their ensuite as quietly as he could. He would do his best not to wake her as he fancied another couple of hours more sleep. Truth be told he needed more recovery time. Kayleigh had well and truly worn him out last night, twice, and he wasn't getting any younger. Not that he was complaining, well apart from the little twinge in his back when he'd walked to the bathroom.

John chanced a look at himself in the mirror above the sink as he was washing his hands. He looked well and truly shagged out. His hair was dishevelled, he had big dark circles under his eyes and yet there was the biggest grin on his face since his mum and dad bought him a double cassette recorder when he was a kid. "You're one lucky bastard, John Redmond!" He mutters to himself, giving his reflection one final look before creeping back into their bedroom. 

Pulling the curtain back to get back into bed, John sees that Kayleigh is spread across the middle of the bed and there's now way for him to get back into the spot that he's just left without disturbing her. John sighs and goes round to the other side to climb in that way. He spoons up against Kayleigh and quickly falls back asleep curled up around her, an arm securely around her waist. 

When Kayleigh starts to wake up she wonders why she's so warm and can't move. She wriggles a bit and can feel John has hold of her, her back firmly against his chest. There's no denying it, John is a hairy man. Kayleigh smiles fondly as she realises that she's being tickled by his hairy chest. In the past, Kayleigh has preferred men to be smooth, but she loves the bones of this man, holding her so protectively even in sleep, that this doesn't matter. This won't stop her from her trying to persuade him to allow her to tackle his hairy shoulders with her wax strips though.

The bathroom soon calls to her too, she manages to ease herself out of his grasp without waking him. She creeps round to the window, delighted by what she sees outside. The sky is white, heavy with more snow threatening to fall soon. The snow of the previous night has blanketed the village, it being Sunday there were no cars trying to make their way somewhere on the village roads. Kayleigh can't wait to get out there and decided to go and take a shower and start getting ready for her day. To say that she had a spring in her step was a massive understatement. This time John had played her like banjo, her body still thrumbed with pleasure hours afterwards. 

Kayleigh had unpacked all of her wash gear the night before and was easily able to gather what she needed for the shower. Stepping into the double tiled cubicle, she started humming that Ed Sheeran song they had danced to the night before, softly so as not to wake John. " We found love right where we are," she sang. 

She wasn't as quiet as she thought though because John has woken up when Kayleigh had slipped out of bed. His arms and the bed were empty without her, his life would be empty without her, he mused, as he lay there alone. John knew this to be true from very early on in their car sharing. It took him a few minutes to pull himself round when he heard the sound of the shower going on. Smiling to himself, John gets up and walks quietly into the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind Kayleigh. 

Kayleigh lets out a shriek, "John!? " 

"It's only me! Thought you might need a hand soaping your back." He grabbed hold of her shower gel and squirting some into his hand.

" Oh did you now? Do you not think I can manage on my own? " Kayleigh laughs once she's got over the shock of a naked John stealing up behind her.

"I'm sure you can, Kayleigh. But I can't manage without you any more." 

The shower head was one of those large rainfall ones, that was big enough to wet them both. Neither had expected a sensual shower when they had woken up but both very much enjoyed helping the other to get clean after their activities of the night before.

"By, that must be a huge tank they've got there!" John's impressed with the plumbing and makes a mental note to talk to Phil about it before they leave.

Kayleigh, however, is less than impressed that all John can think of is the plumbing after their first romantic shower together. "John!" she shouts, whipping a towel off the rail to wrap her hair in and another to wrap herself in.

"What?" John's oblivious to why he might have caused offence. " I'm only saying! I was just thinking of upgrading my bathroom at home. I've never managed to get that amount of hot water out of my tank. I thought it would be nice to get a double shower fitted...so we could...well you know... " 

Kayleigh 's mood immediately lifts once she realises that John wants a repeat performance and his shower at home needs upgrading to accommodate them. 

" Sometimes, you're so romantic John! " 

"Well, I'm just saying!" With immaculate timing John's stomach lets out a loud gurgling sound, indicating quite clearly it was time for breakfast.

"Phil and Paula, who own the cottage also own the cafe in the village, they've said we could catch up with them today. Thought we might call in to get some breakfast, if you fancy it?" John is now very much focussed on eating and soon. He's hoping that Kayleigh is feeling as hungry as he is and that she will not take ages to get ready.

" Alright John! I get the hint! Actually I'm starving! I won't take long, promise! Look! It's started to snow again. Good job we brought winter gear."

It took them another half an hour to get dressed and to put on their coats, hats, scarves, gloves and boots, but finally they were ready to go.

"Thank the Lord!" John exclaims, " Me belly thinks me throats been cut!" John proclaims as Kayleigh links her arm with his and they venture out into the snow-covered village.

The snow has begun to fall steadily, adding to the several inches that fell the night before. The village had woken up, as it was way past nine o'clock before John and Kayleigh had managed to get themselves out of the front door, the streets beginning to come alive with people coming out to enjoy the snow, or go about their business.There are a number of people making their way to the Church, St John the Baptist, to the Sunday morning service. Parents and small children make their way aimlessly through the village, throwing snowballs and generally having fun.

"Isn't this beautiful? " Kayleigh gushes with childlike joy, eyes are sparkling with delight.

"Aye it is. " John chuckles at Kayleigh 's enthusiasm, "It's not as beautiful as you though." Even though John is wrapped up against the weather, in a big black coat and his black beanie hat , Kayleigh can still see his pink face smiling and eyes shining lovingly at her. 

"Aw, you 're so lovely John. Where's this cafe?" Kayleigh gives him a cheeky grin, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the main street.

Tindall's Coffee Shop and Delicatessen was a double-fronted shop, warm and inviting inside. A long deli counter was against the far wall, with chairs and tables filling the rest of the floor space. 

John and Kayleigh entered bringing a flurry of snow and a blast of cold air with them.

"Good morning! A fine day isn't it?" Phil Tindall greets them warmly.

"Morning! I just love the snow! " Kayleigh returns the greeting while choosing a table and taking off her hat, scarf and coat.

"What can I get you?" Phil busies himself behind the counter.

John and Kayleigh exchange a look, "We'll have two Full English's and a large pot of tea please buddy." John's divesting himself of his outer garments whilst giving the cafe a once over.

" Right -o! You must be John and Kayleigh! Hope the cottage has everything you need. " Phil 's a friendly man in his forties, interested in everyone he came across, and now his interest is piqued by the couple who've let his cottage for the next five days.

"Yes that's us! Phil is it?" John returns the man's grin.

" The cottage is beautiful, Phil. " Kayleigh says to Phil when he comes over with their tea a few minutes it's later.

"Glad you like it. Me and Paula's dad spent last summer doing it up. Every spare minute away from this place. Couldn't wait to get it finished by the end. But it's turned out alright, I hope."

" That reminds me, " John has his thinking face on. " I wanted to talk to you about the plumbing. "

"What's wrong with the plumbing? " It's at this point that Paula comes out of the kitchen with the breakfasts destined to fill John and Kayleigh 's stomach fairly shortly.

John and Kayleigh share a look between them which didn't need a body language expert to interpret. John gives a small, embarrassed cough, "Um nothing at all. I just wanted a word about something. I'll bob in another time".

"This is Paula, my wife." Phil introduces her while she's busy getting them cutlery and sauce. "This is John and Kayleigh."

" Nice to meet you both, " Paula seems as genuinely pleased to see them as her husband. "You got here just before the snow last night. That was good timing."

" Aye, well it was time to leave the wedding party before it all got ugly. " John says wryly. " I'm glad I didn't have to drive through the snow. "

"I hope everything was comfortable for you." Paula enquires over her shoulder , making her way back to the kitchen to fetch them their rounds of toast.

"We were like two bugs in a rug! Weren't we John?" Kayleigh and John share another look , one that was in joint remembrance of their innocent snuggling in front of the fire and their not so innocent enjoyment of being enclosed in their bed, thoroughly wrapped up in each other.

Phil smiles at them indulgently. He recognises the signs, him and Paula were the same when they first got together all of five years ago when she walked into his deli one Saturday afternoon and never seemed to leave.

"There's a folder on the kitchen dresser where we've put all the information you might need, shops, walks, that kind of thing. Anything else you need to know, pop in or give us a call." Phil leaves them to their breakfasts when another couple walk in and settle themselves a few tables along from John and Kayleigh.

If someone could only bottle, or capture, or whatever, the sheer happiness, contentment, excitement, calm, certainty and call it True Love, they would make a fortune. What John and Kayleigh felt sitting there in the welcoming warmth of the cafe, basking in their love for each other, is what most everyone craves. Very occasionally the miracle happens, two people meet and magic is created between them. The glow around them can clearly be recognised by other lucky souls who have experienced it. It was this that made Phil go and find Paula in the kitchen, when he had served their next customers, and give her a big hug. 

Standing together, looking out of the kitchen door at John and Kayleigh, Paula sighs, " I don't think they'll be long before they come back to the village. "


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slippery when wet.

Outside the snow continued to fall while John and Kayleigh hungrily ate their breakfasts. A few more people milled about but eventually even the hardy few were beaten by the increasingly inclement weather. Reluctantly John and Kayleigh decided it was time to leave the warmth and welcome of the coffee shop. John went up to the counter to pay Phil.

"Everything OK John?" Phil asks as he gives John his change.

" Yes buddy, I was just thinking we should get some provisions in while we can. I don't fancy getting the car out in this. "

"I don't blame you. I'd do it soon though. Most of the village shops close at lunch time on a Sunday. You'll get what you need at the grocers for today. The butcher and the baker will be open tomorrow."

"I 'll bob round some time, " John says, his voice lowered conspiratorially, "need to ask you about a few things. "

"Of course. I'm here most of the time." Phil responds in a equally quiet voice.

" Come on then Kayleigh! We'd best be making a move! Phil says the shops will be shutting in a little bit. "

"Ooh, right." Kayleigh says jumping up , pulling on her outer garments ready to face the cold once again.

Leaving the coffee shop, John and Kayleigh walk with some difficulty down the main street of the village. The snow has started to cling to their boots, making their progress more cumbersome. Tideswell was a fortunate place in that the locals supported their local shop keepers, hence there were a variety of different retailers along the high street. Most were closed on a Sunday, but a few opened until lunch time, including the general store and the green grocers. John and Kayleigh were able to purchase a few staples, bread, milk, some fruit and vegetables and a chicken to see them through the rest of the day.

Kayleigh is shivering by the time they have finished with their shopping and are making their way back to Primrose Cottage.

"Brrr...much as I love the snow John, I'll be glad to get in and settled in the warm."

" We didn't light the fire before we left. We were in a bit of a hurry to eat as I recall. " John's cursing himself for not thinking of doing this before they left. He wasn't used to a real fire, just leaving his central heating on a timer and not worrying about it.

"Don't worry John, we'll get the place warmed up. Let's get this chicken on for lunch, we can stand and cuddle in the kitchen in front of the oven until we're warm enough." Kayleigh is rarely unoptimistic, yet another of the many things that John loved about her. 

John always felt his propensity for worrying diminish when he was with Kayleigh. She never seemed to sweat the small stuff, which was his super power. Once they got back to the cottage, John and Kayleigh worked efficiently to get things sorted. John went straight to the fire place, raking and then sweeping the ash up, placing the logs from the basket beside the fire, some coal and firelighters into the grate, John was very satisfied when his efforts were rewarded when the fire began to take hold and soon crackling away, throwing warmth into the room.

In the kitchen, Kayleigh had unpacked the shopping, put the kettle on, and had made a start on the chicken to put in the oven.

"Here, let me do those." John says , reaching for the potatoes and parsnips to peel.

"Thanks John. Want a brew?" Kayleigh has put the chicken in the oven and set the timer.

"Do I? Yes please Kayleigh." John grins at her whilst making short work of the vegetables. " What'll we do while we're waiting? 

Kayleigh laughs at John's hopeful face. 

"Not that! Not if you don't want this burnt to a crisp. Roast dinner has very precise timings, you know. I don't want to mess it up. Maybe later though eh?"

" I'll bring these mugs through, and put some music on shall I? " John walks back into the lounge, puts the mugs down and pulls up the tartan blanket, tucking it around them both when Kayleigh comes to sit beside him on the sofa. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and selects Fleetwood Mac Rumours from his playlist.

"Best album in the whole wide world," he whispers into her ear. 

"If you say so, John. " Truth be told she doesn't really care what music is playing, being snuggled up with John in front of the fire is more than enough for her.

"If there's one song I wish I'd written it's this one, " John says as his favourite song off the album starts to play, he sings along softly, moving slightly so that he can look Kayleigh in the eye as he softly sings to her.

For you they'll be no more crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
So right  
I know it's right

To you I would give the world  
To you I'll never be cold  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
So right  
I know it's right

And the songbirds are singing like they know this chorus  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world  
But most of all I wish it for myself  
And the songbirds are singing like they know this chorus  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before  
Like never before  
Like never before  
Like never before *

Kayleigh could say nothing. So moved was she, leaning forward she placed a light kiss on his lips, resting her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes, mesmerized by what she saw there. Kayleigh shifted to sit on John's lap when the song had finished, wrapping them in the blanket until the buzzer went off in the kitchen to alert them to the next stage in Operation Roast Chicken.

Loathed to move, Kayleigh rose up off off John's lap to baste the chicken and put the veg on to par-boil. John sighs looking at Kayleigh 's retreating behind. He nods to himself as he follows her into the kitchen, having made a decision.

Pottering around the kitchen for the remaining cooking time felt comfortable to them both. Sitting down at the pine kitchen table to tuck into their lunch, John decided it was now or never, truth be told he didn't want to delay any longer.

"I've been thinking, Kayleigh. " They both look up from their plates.

"Have you? You know that can be dangerous John!" Kayleigh teases him good naturedly.

"When we go home after this..."

" Don't! I don't want to think about it! " Kayleigh interrupts him, upset at having to think about leaving their little love-nest.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could move in permanently. With me that is." John's trying to discern what Kayleigh 's answer might be.

" Are you serious? Are you sure? " Kayleigh hasn't said yes yet. She wants to make sure that John hasn't just been carried away by the romance of their trip away and will come to regret his decision in the cold light reality on their return to their brand of Manchester reality.

"Yeah I am sure Kayleigh. It feels right being together like this, and I don't just mean in the bedroom. I don't want to go back to how things were. Lonely and boring. I loved it when you stayed for those two weeks, just wish I could've showed you more then. I always wanted to ask you to stay on then but what with all that shite at work, I had to wait, get through that, and well we have. Please say yes Kayleigh. "

"I will John. Of course I want to. Didn't want you to change your mind that's all. Realise you've made a big mistake."

They both think of what he told her about how it all went South with Charlotte.

"The difference is that I can't be without you Kayleigh. Whatever happens, I will always want you. I can't let you go now."

" We came so close to loosing everything didn't we? If things had gone differently...If you had stayed with your dad..."

"Hey, let 's not think about that. But it did make me realise that I needed to change things. I was stupid to hold back, I don't want to do that any more. I would never choose to be without you. I think we should just go for it." 

"Alright John as long as you're sure. I'd love to." 

And with that, they went back to their meals, smiling across the table at each other. Clearing up later on, a look out of the window reveals that the snow has continued to fall heavily.

"Tell me you don't want to go out in that!" John really has no interest in going out into the cold again. He's quite content to stay cuddled up with Kayleigh and a film for the afternoon. There's a selection of dvds to choose from, which after banking up the fire, making more brews and settling on the sofa again, occupy their afternoon most comfortably.

Gradually John and Kayleigh, succumbing to the warmth and their full stomachs, fell asleep until the embers of the fire burnt themselves out. Kayleigh was the first to wake, the blanket had fallen off her so she was beginning to shiver.

"Hey John! Wake up! It's too cold!" She shakes him gently to rouse him.

" Eh? What? " John was having a lovely dream, he definitely wasn't too cold, in fact in his dream he was just starting to heat up.

"John! The fire's gone out! Would you light it again please?" She gets up, walking towards the stairs, flinging him an unmistakable " come-hither" look over her shoulder. "Come upstairs when you've finished."

" Oh right, yes I will! " John pulls himself up from where he was sprawled out on the sofa and rushes to get more logs into the grate to get it going again as soon as he could manage. He pulls the curtains whilst he's about it, noticing that it had finally stopped snowing.

Upstairs, Kayleigh had made her way to their ensuite, the smile on her face spreading as she formulated an idea, one that they were both sure to like.   
Once John had finally made it upstairs the sight that greeted him was one he would remember for a very long time. Kayleigh had lit some little tea light candles and had placed them strategically around their bathroom. She had run a bath scented with a bubble bath she had brought from home she had been given for Christmas, and this was where John found her when he walked through the door. She was luxuriating at one end with her loose hair flowing over the bath tub like a golden waterfall. She was decently covered in bubbles but John was enthralled at the sight of her nonetheless.

"Care to join me? I thought this might warm us up until the fire got going again."

It was John's turn to forget how to speak. He merely nodded, throwing his clothes off with comical haste. Lowering himself cautiously into the water, John suddenly realised how hot the water actually is and how close he is to scalding parts of him that really had no business being in such close proximity to extreme heat.

"Jesus Christ, Kayleigh! Are you trying to burn me bollocks off?" John has halted what he had hoped was his seductive descent into the bubbles, and was now sitting on the side of the bath, his feet and calves the only parts of him now in the water.

Instead of a contrite apology, it's the sound of Kayleigh's laughter that fills the room.

"I'm sorry, but you're so funny!" Kayleigh bursts out into uncontrollable giggles at the sight of John perched delicately on the side of the bath, his ardour cooled by the heat of the water.

"It's not funny Kayleigh! I could have been seriously injured there! That would have ruined the rest of our holiday!"

"I am sorry John, really. I forget how hot I run a bath. Here, run some more cold in until you can stand it." 

The free-standing bath tub was one of those designed for two people with the taps in the middle of one of the long sides. John reached over to turn on the cold water until he was satisfied that he could safely lower himself into it without doing any serious damage.

Kayleigh had stopped laughing, regarding him thoughtfully. "Let me sponge your back for you." She says producing a sponge from underneath the bubbles.

John manoeuvres himself so that he can lower himself into the water with his back to her. Seductively she squeezes the sponge to release water down John's back and over his chest. She reaches over and pours some body wash into the sponge and begins to wash him down gently. She taps his legs to let him know he should lean back into her chest so that she can cradle him with her arms and legs.

"It's like that film." Kayleigh whispers as she continues to sweep the sponge over his body.

" What film?" Truthfully John can hardly remember his own name at the moment let alone remember any films.

"Pretty Woman of course! If you tell me you haven't seen it you can get out of this bath right now!"

John doesn't want to take the risk that Kayleigh might be serious. "Yes, I've seen it! Chick Flick!" 

"So how come you've seen it then?"

" I had a bit of a thing for Julia Roberts when the film first came out. " John thinks that he would much rather be here with Kayleigh than Julia Roberts any day of the week.

" Oh did you now? Richard Gere was gorgeous wasn't he? "

"He didn't do it for me, but right now you're doing it for me. Can I have a turn? "

"If we can both turn round without creating a tsunami, yes you can." 

Kayleigh hands John the sponge, he shifts forward to enable Kayleigh to turn round first. Once she was settled, John grasped both edges of the bath and hauled himself up. He was less successful in not creating waves than Kayleigh had been. The water lapped dangerously close to the top of the bath when John was settling himself behind Kayleigh.

"You alright back there John? I don't want to explain why we've flooded the bathroom floor!" Kayleigh 's chuckling at the grunting and groaning John's doing trying to manoeuvre himself in the confined and slippery space.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. Bloody hell that was difficult...not as easy as it looks in the films. "

"What films have you been watching John?" Kayleigh was teasing him again.

" That one. You didn't see Richard Gere nearly scald his arse off and then having to move around...just laying there getting soaped by Julia Roberts! The man got paid for that... " 

"Back to the present!" Kayleigh really doesn't want John breaking the mood by going into one of his rants.

" Right...sorry. " John remembers the sponge in his hand, he dips it into the water to absorb more water and allows it drip over Kayleigh 's back, over her shoulder and down her front. 

"Hmm that feels nice John."

John hardly heard her. He's transfixed by the rivulets of water flowing over Kayleigh's skin. He keeps refilling the sponge so that he can continue watching the droplets form and then move, getting trapped in the fine hairs on her arms, before dispersing eventually. At some point, John decided to add some body wash to the sponge, gliding it over her glowing skin. They are both becoming more aroused by their innocent cleansing of each other, so much so that Kayleigh takes matters into her own hands, levering herself up and turning to face John, sitting back down on his lap. 

"This has to be slow and gentle," Kayleigh whispers into his ear, "no tidal wave, remember?"

Some time later the water has started to go cold. John and Kayleigh, reluctant to move, realise that they must if they don't want to get cold. 

"You need to move first love." John sighs, he could stay this way until hell freezes over if he could have his way. 

"Do I have to John?" Kayleigh wants to stay connected this way too.

" Yeah you do. We can take this to bed if you like. "

"I do like. I like very much. I want to dry you off first though." With a sweet kiss to his lips, she stands up, temporarily parting herself from John, swinging a leg over the side of the bath, then the other, to stand dripping on the bath mat. She reaches across to the heated towel rail and takes a large fluffy towel to wrap herself in. 

"Your turn." She says holding up another towel for John.

Hoisting himself up, John stands before Kayleigh, glowing pinkly from the hot water and from their love making. Kayleigh sits herself on the edge of the bath in front of him, tenderly using the towel to dry him off. The gentle brushing of the fluffy material over his skin makes him go all tingly and aroused once again.

He grasps hold of her towel to pull her to him, revealing her naked, still wet body, bringing them together for a long kiss.

Breaking off eventually, Kayleigh smiles radiantly at him. "Here, you're all wet again. I'll have to do that again."

"Be my guest! Let me. " 

After a mutual towelling, John and Kayleigh take themselves off to spend the rest of the afternoon in their bed, until hunger gets the better of them again and they have to venture out to make themselves some sandwiches and a brew.

"Do you think it would be very sluttish to stay here all week John?" Kayleigh asks, settling back against his chest after their latest round of love marking.

"Yes, but we'll be sluts together!"

 

 

 

 

* Songbird - Fleetwood Mac  
Songwriters: CHRISTINE MCVIE  
© Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.,Universal Music Publishing Group  
For non-commercial use only.  
Data from: LyricFind


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh join in with a village event. Kayleigh overheard something...how does she react?

The following morning, Kayleigh woke with both arms round a pillow and no John. At first she wondered if he had got up to go to the bathroom or gone downstairs to make a brew, but listening closely she couldn't hear him pottering about. Reaching out of bed she found her onesie to put on, putting her hair up into a messy bun, she decided to go downstairs in search of him.  
Downstairs the fire was blazing away, the kitchen table had been set for breakfast and there was a note propped up in the middle of the table.

Be back in a bit   
Love J x  
\------------>   
p.s Put the kettle on! 

Kayleigh was chuckling at his cheeky p.s on the other side of the paper when John arrived at the front door, hands full of bags containing their breakfast. He huffed and puffed as he stood at the front door trying to divest himself of his coat and boots whilst still carrying his bags.

"Here, let me take those!" Kayleigh says rushing to take the bags off him. 

"Where have you been? Good morning, by the way!" She goes back into kiss him after depositing the bags in the kitchen.

"I realised we didn't have much in for breakfast, so I texted Phil and he made us a breakfast to go. Didn't want to wake you." John returned he kiss and wrapped his arms round her.

"John! You're freezing!" She tries to struggle free, but John tightens his grip and has her in a proper bear hug.

" To have and to hold. " he whispers into her hair so quietly that she's not sure if she's heard him correctly.

"Eh?" Kayleigh manages to wriggle enough so that she can look at him, his eyes are shining and he has a peculiar expression on his face. "Are you alright John?" 

"Yeah, nice to hold you that's all!" He lets her go, but keeps hold of her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

Kayleigh gives him a long look but says no more for now wondering if she hadn't heard him properly after all. They settle down to their breakfast, a splendid affair of bacon baps, fruit and yoghurt and orange juice.

"What do you fancy doing today?" John asks when they've finally finished and are sitting back nursing their brews.

" I wouldn't mind having a walk round the village. I don't think it's supposed to snow again until later. We could do with getting some more supplies in now the shops are open. " Kayleigh starts to make a list on the back of the piece of paper that John wrote his note on.

"That 's how you treat a love letter from me is it?" John puts on a hurt expression.

" I didn't realise it was a love letter. I will treasure it forever, " she says affectionately but carries on writing.

"Oh that not good enough eh?"

" Anything from you is good enough, you know that. " She goes round to put her arms round his shoulder to give him a hug from behind putting her chin on his shoulder and placing light kisses on his ear, knowing it would make him shudder.

"I know I'm not very good at telling you how I feel...."

" Hey, you're getting better, and anyway I love it when you show me! "

"I thought you wanted to go out? Because we won't at this rate!"

" No I do! I could do with some air. I want to be able to tell Mandy that we did more than stay in bed for a week. You know I don't like to lie. "

John chuckles at her, "You'd better go and get ready then."

When she returns to him a while later, John is looking at something intently on his phone. Kayleigh tries to see what it is but John has heard her coming and puts his phone away before she can see what he's looking at. Although she has his full attention when they are together, there were several more times when John had been looking at his phone, each time gently putting it away before she could see what he was looking at. It wasn't like John to be secretive, so it started to disturb Kayleigh that he wasn't sharing something with her, that and he seemed to be preoccupied.

Walking round the village in the snow had made them both fall in love with it more than they had already. Even though it was a Monday, it seemed that most people except for a hardy few had taken the week off in between Christmas and New Year, so there were still a lot of people about. They seemed to be a friendly bunch too, saying hello to John and Kayleigh almost at every turn. The shop keepers were especially helpful, the butcher, the baker and the green grocers all recommended that they call into the local pub that evening for their monthly quiz night and social. A suggestion that John and Kayleigh both welcomed. John always loved a quiz and Kayleigh loved to socialise.

That evening saw John and Kayleigh wrap up warmly to walk the short distance to the pub once they had cleared away from their evening meal. It seemed that the whole village had turned out to the White Hart, Phil and Paula had saved them seats at their table, having heard from Gary the Greengrocer that the nice couple who were staying in their cottage would be attending the quiz. John went to the bar to get their drinks while Kayleigh settled herself next to Paula.

The quiz was run along exact lines by Alan, the landlord of The White Hart for a number of years, he had won six thousand pounds on The Chase the previous year, which he never failed to remind everyone about. At the appointed time of seven-thirty, Alan taps his microphone and explains the rules, as if anybody but John and Kayleigh needed reminding, but it was part of the ritual.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the monthly quiz. Just a quick reminder of the rules... There will be ten rounds each with ten questions, all questions will be worth one point each. All mobiles should be turned off. If I see anyone with their mobile out, you will be disqualified. There will be five rounds, then a break, when I will come round with the Jackpot Trio questions. All teams with all three answers correct will be put into the hat and the winners drawn at random. The team with the highest score will win. Last month Norfolk n' Hope won, so they will have five points deducted from their score this month. All clear?" Everyone nods wearily.

Alan looks round at the teams importantly, "Oh and don 't forget to put your team name on the top of each answer sheet.

John sits down next to Kayleigh in time to greet Phil and Paula, fetch a pen and some paper out of his pocket and turn his attention to Alan for the first round, General Knowledge. Paula has the job of writing down the answers, Phil and John wrote their answers down on their papers and only confer when there is a discrepancy in their answers. Kayleigh would chime in now and again, waiting for a round more to her taste.

At half time, having answered rounds on History, Geography, Flags as well as the General Knowledge round, they were left debating the Picture round, whilst people queued at the bar for more drinks and snacks. Kayleigh was pleased that she was good at this round, she had a really good memory for faces, an advantage when working in promotions she always thought.   
Alan worked his way round the tables, greeting his customers as he distributed the Jackpot Trio questions. He stopped at Team J,K and the P's as they had called themselves hastily. 

"I see we have some new players tonight," Alan remarks, " I hope you're enjoying yourselves. "

Kayleigh nods and smiles enthusiastically, whilst John replies, " You've got a well-run quiz here, buddy. "

"Thank you, you can come again!" Alan joked but was pleased with the compliment. He did indeed pride himself on how well-run his quizzes were, John had said exactly the right thing.

The second half of the quiz about to commence, John leaned across to speak into Kayleigh's ear, as the chattering around them had got quite loud, everyone not being permitted to speak during the questions themselves.

"You enjoying yourself?" John was anxious that Kayleigh was not getting bored. He was loving it, this evening being right up his street, but knew he could quite easily get carried away.

"Yes, John, I'm having a good time. " And she meant it. She loved seeing him enjoying himself like this, seldom had they had the chance to go out for the evening since the Christmas Team and John had been temporary Manager of the store.

"Good, I don't want you to be bored" he said into her ear as if it was a secret.

"I 'd never be bored with you here. " she kissed him gently on the cheek just in time for the quizzers to be called back to order.

The opening round of the second half was the music round. Alan played snippets of ten songs where the artist had to be identified.

"You might as well just leave this to John." Kayleigh chuckles affectionately, as John not only had the artist but year of release for the songs in question. Phil and Paula looked on in amazement while John listened thoughtfully and then scribbled frantically, Paula having passed over the answer-writing duties to him.

The end of the quiz arrived all too soon, at which point Team J, K and the P's all made a dive to the toilets. Of course Paula and Kayleigh had to wait longer to use the facilities. They stood outside chatting comfortably in the queue while they were waiting. The Gents' toilet door swung open and closed regularly as the men came and went. On one of these openings of the door the sound of John and Phil talking could be heard. 

"So have you told her yet?" Phil asks of John. 

" No, no. I asked her and now I wish I hadn't, got carried away and spoke too soon. "

"Do you think she knows you've changed your mind? "

"No, totally oblivious, bless her. I'll just have to find the right time to tell her."

" You'd better do it soon! You've not got long left! "

Outside the door Paula and Kayleigh had stopped talking to each other and were unashamedly listening to John and Phil's conversation. Kayleigh 's countenance slowly changed from happily chatting , to growing realisation and then shock. With tears in her eyes, she shook her head at Paula, who had tried to talk to her and then stop her from leaving. 

All Kayleigh could think about was getting out of there. How could she have got it all wrong? How could John have changed his mind so quickly? How could he be talking to Phil about it and not her? She pushed her way back to their table, gathered up her coat, hat and scarf and with a last forlorn look behind her, rushed off into the night. A blizzard had blown up while they had been esconsed comfortably inside the pub, perfectly mirroring Kayleigh state of mind. Blown about this way and that, chaotically swirling with no direction or purpose, just as her thoughts and emotions were tossed in a thousand different directions at once. She had to get away, knowing that the past few days were too good to be true, wondering how she could have been so foolish as to believe that John was any different to any other man, promising the earth until he had got what he wanted?

With only the thought that she didn't want to be seen, Kayleigh walks off as quickly as she can against the snow and the wind. She ducked into the shadows just as John, Phil and Paula burst out of the pub looking for her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Kayleigh go? Did John find her?

"Where would she have gone?" Paula asks John, having told him that they had overheard the conversation the two men had had in the toilets and that Kayleigh bolted out of the pub with the most devastated face she had ever seen.

"I'll go and look back at home." John sets off towards the cottage he had inadvertently called home. " I'll let you know if I find her, " he calls over his shoulder.

"We'll have a scout about the village." Phil calls after him.

Arriving back at Primrose Cottage, John finds it just the way they had left it, no sign of Kayleigh, and no indication that she had been there either. Torn between staying put and waiting for her or going back out to look, John calls her mobile, a faint hope she might answer. Receiving no reply, John writes a note and places it on the sofa where she is bound to see it. He gives himself no time to berate himself for being so stupid, just turns round and goes back out into the snow, no doubt in his mind that he has to find her, no matter what.

Phil and Paula, left outside the pub, debate briefly where Kayleigh, who wouldn't know where to go in the village, might go if she didn't go back to Primrose Cottage.

"What were you thinking, talking about all that in the toilets?" Paula gently scolds her husband.

" We didn't expect you to be outside, earwigging! I hadn't had a chance to catch up with John, didn't want to put my foot in it if he hadn't asked her."

"You managed to do that anyway! Now she's thinking all sorts, poor girl! She really loves him and now she thinks he's changed his mind about her moving in with him! "

"But he has!" Phil protests weakly, knowing that he's on the losing end of this disagreement.

"I know that! But that was for him to say, not for her to find out from two men gossiping over the urinals!"

" I say again, where will she have gone? We can't leave her out in this for long! "

"Let's go and find John. We need a plan to look for her or else we'll be going over the same ground. Honestly, you men are bloody hopeless at times!"

John had made it back to them empty handed and now starting to panic. He merely shook his head and shrugged when he saw them. 

Meanwhile at the Church, the choir was coming to the end of its usual Monday night practice. The vicar, a balding man in his early forties named Paul and his wife Jenny, who played the organ and piano, were just finishing up after the choresters were making their way out into the inclement weather. 

"I pity anyone out in that tonight, " Jenny remarks, shivering despite putting on her hat and coat.

Paul agreed, "Indeed. Time for us to get home too. I'll just have a quick look around." He did a quick tour of the church, turning off the lights as he went, meeting his wife at the main door.

Outside, John, Phil and Paula were walking down the main road, searching for Kayleigh in the shop doorways and alleys leading off the main road. Seeing Paul and Jenny locking up at the church, they make their way over to ask them if they had seen Kayleigh.

" We haven't seen anyone since the choir left ten minutes ago. Would you like us to help you look? " Paul offers after Paula tells him how upset Kayleigh had been when she left the pub. 

"I think that might be a good idea if you don't mind. She shouldn't be on her own, especially in weather like this." Paula has taken charge, she can see that John has sunk into despair and isn't really capable of leading the search for now, besides he doesn't have the local knowledge.

"I'll send a text round to the choresters to get them to keep an eye out on their way home, Jenny says indicating that they should all go and stand in the porch of the church out of the weather for a bit while they are deciding what to do. 

" We'll go and look round the church and up towards the Vicarage, why don't you carry on up the main road? We'll meet back here in half an hour? " Paul suggests, thinking it best that they split up to search more efficiently.

John nods dumbly and follows Phil and Paula further up the main road and out towards the other end of the village. They search behind garden walls and shine the torch that Paula always had in her pocket behind bins, all the while the wind has picked up and the snow is falling ever more persistently. What was romantic had now turned into John's worst nightmare. The last time she walked out on him at least he saw where she went, even though he didn't follow. This time he had no idea where she was or how to reach her. Again it was his fault, not talking to her when he should have. He couldn't allow himself to believe that they wouldn't find her, but even when they did why would she give him another chance?

After half an hour of fruitless searching, John, Phil and Paula went back to the church, hoping against hope that Paul and Jenny or their choresters had found her. Paul and Jenny had arrived back at the church a few minutes earlier and had gone to the upper room to put the kettle on and have a think where else they might look. Huddled up in a corner was Kayleigh, looking very cold and distressed. She didn't appear to notice them at first, but when she did, she looked wildly about her as if she was about to run out into the night again. Jenny went out to stop the others from going into the upper room to give Paul a chance to speak to her. 

Paul was an exceptionally kind and empathetic man. He had a way of connecting with people, whether they were believers or not, his goodness shone out of him in a way that made people trust him from the get go. Instinctively he knew how to approach the bereaved, those who were troubled or upset. He carried on making a brew for them both and silently placed a mug for Kayleigh in front of her. He went to sit at the far end of the room, so as not to scare the deeply troubled woman in front of him. He warmed his hands around the cup and waited. He knew that Jenny would persuade the others to join her at the Vicarage to allow him to talk to Kayleigh.

Eventually he broke the silence, "How did you get in here Kayleigh? Did I forget to lock the door? I hope not, Jenny will kill me! I'm Paul, by the way."

Kayleigh looked up at him tearfully. She noticed the mug in front of her and mirrored the man by cupping her frozen hands around her mug. She shook her head wearily, "No, I slipped in at the end of choir practice. I just meant to sit for a minute but then you were all going and I guess I got locked in."

Paul nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you found shelter, Kayleigh. " he said gently.

"How do you know my name? I don't think we've met?" As she began to thaw out, Kayleigh began to regain her wits.

" We met your friends out searching for you, we've all been out looking. They were really worried about you. " 

"Oh right, yeah." Kayleigh can't help but look every inch as despondent as she felt.

" What made you run out into this weather, if you don't mind me asking? " 

Kayleigh shrugged. "Is it wrong to want to settle down with the man of your dreams and have a family?" She asked.

" Of course not, it's the most wonderful thing in the world. " Paul comes to sit a bit closer to her but not too close so as to frighten her.

"Then why don't I get to do it? What's wrong with me that every man I've ever met, just wants me for what he can get but doesn't think I'm good enough to settle down with?"

" Is that what's happened tonight? "

Kayleigh takes a deep breath and begins to tell him about John, how they met, how she fell in love with him, what they had gone through with the robbery, how they had spent a blissful few days at Primrose Cottage and how John had changed his mind about her moving in with him when they got back in a couple of days time.

Paul sat and listened compassionately to all she had to say. He did not interrupt, he let her get everything off her chest until finally she looked at him, exhausted. " So what's wrong with me? "

"I can't see that there's anything wrong with you, " he pauses contemplating her, "except perhaps that you haven't let this John of yours explain himself. You seem to think you know what he's thinking, but don't wait for him to say what's on his mind? Is that fair?"

Kayleigh gazes back at him, uncomfortable that this stranger has got it exactly right. "I suppose so...but I heard him say..."

" You heard half a conversation from outside a door Kayleigh, if you don't mind me saying... you ran out without giving him a chance to explain. He looked terrible when I saw him. "

Kayleigh begins to falter, "Did he? Did he really?" 

" He did. Don't you think it's about time we put him out of his misery and tell him that I've found you?"

"I don't want to see him!" She looks as if she's about to make a run for it any second.

" I was only going to text my wife. I imagine she's taken them back to the Vicarage. Would that be alright? I really think we need to stop them from going out again in this weather, don't you? "

"I suppose so yes. But tell her not to let him come here! Please?"

"If you want, Kayleigh, but you're going to have to speak to him at some time you know. " 

"I know that. I need some time to sort myself out. Is that alright? I mean you'll be wanting to go home?" She smiles at him for the first time, grateful for his forbearance and watched while he fished his phone out of his pocket and texted his wife.

"I'm alright for a bit, Kayleigh. Can I ask you...why do you love John?"

Kayleigh looked at him in disbelief, but started to tell him anyway, "He is a lovely man, he loves his family and does everything he can to look after them. He's funny, he's kind, he's talented...there are too many little things about him, I can't even tell you." 

Paul lets Kayleigh think about what she has just told him for a few minutes.

"Do you believe he loves you?" This is the nub of the situation as far as he can see it. He has heard the main door of the church open and close very quietly and a pair of feet making their way up the stairs to the upper room and then stop outside the door.

Kayleigh looks at Paul with red-rimmed eyes, "I thought he did...."

" I do love you, Kayleigh. I love you so much. " John has stepped into the room, making himself known from where he was listening. He gave the vicar a grateful look, who smiled at them both and took his leave.

"I'll be back later to lock up." He tells them on his way out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she or won't she?

"Do you though John?" I knew you'd change your mind some day. I just didn't think it would be only one day after you had asked me. " Kayleigh feels the fatigue and cold settle into her very being, hardly seeing the point of having this conversation. 

John sits down in the seat not long ago occupied by the vicar. "Was that true? What you said about why you love me?"

" You heard all that? How long were you standing there for? "

"Almost from the beginning. The vicar's wife told me you were up there and I wouldn't leave, even though she told me to go to the Vicarage with her and Phil and Paula."

" So you listened in on a private conversation?"

"I did. I'll apologise to the vicar some time. " 

"And what about me? Are you going to apologise to me for your mistake of getting too carried away and asking me to move in? Are you going to apologise for changing your mind?"

John looked at her frankly and sighed deeply. "I want to talk to you, yes, but I'd rather do that back at the cottage. Can we go back there now do you think?"

"What's the point John? Isn't it too late to let me down gently?"

" Is that what you think I'm doing? " John shakes his head at her and smiles at her lovingly. "Why don't we go home and you'll find out? At least it will be more comfortable than here."

Kayleigh, although still confused at this turn of events, can see that they cannot stay there all night. The vicar would be back to lock up and it wasn't fair to keep him out in the bad weather. She gives John the briefest of nods, stands and walks past him and down the stairs to the main doors. John turns out the lights and follows her down. They walked the short distance to Primrose Cottage through the wind and snow as separate as they had ever been, Kayleigh trying her hardest to keep her dignity and John trying his hardest not to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder in his best caveman impression. John texted Phil briefly to let him know they had arrived back at Primrose Cottage and to thank them for their help to find her. 

Entering the cold and dark cottage, John got straight to work lighting the fire and some of the candles in the crevices of the brickwork surrounding the fire.  


Kayleigh sat primly at the far end of the sofa, watching John at work, but keeping her posture closed and defensive, giving nothing away. When he had finished, John turned round and sat on his knees on the rug in front of the fire. 

"I know what you heard, Kayleigh," he says without preamble, "I'm sorry you heard that the way you did. I got a good telling off from Paula, I can tell you!"

" Is that all you're sorry for? Being overheard and being told off? What about talking to them about all this first and not me? We hardly know them! "

John reached over to take her hand, and keeps a firm hold even when she tries to pull her hand away. "They had to know first!"

" What? Why? " Kayleigh is not going to sit and listen to much more of this!

"If you hadn't heard what you did, would you believe I could do to you what you now think I've done? "

"What? I suppose not..." she reluctantly admits.

" Right. Good. I'm going to start again from the beginning. I couldn't tell you sooner because it's only just been confirmed. "

"What's been confirmed?"

" Whatever the outcome of the court case, Dave Thompson has just been sacked for the discrepancies I found since I took over. Alan Campbell offered me the job permanently yesterday. They have to do an interview but that's a formality apparently. Now they've done that I could do this... " 

"I never changed my mind about us being together, not for one minute, but I got to thinking that I wanted more than that. I want a new start. I hoped you would want to live with me here, in this cottage. We both love it and it would barely take us any longer to get to work than it does when I pick you up from your Mandy's. I thought we might live here until we can find a bigger house to buy in the village. This house is lovely, but we'd outgrow it soon. Or at least I hope we would. That's why I had to speak to Paula and Phil, to see if they would rent it to us longer term.

John looks up at her hoping to see that she was still listening to him at least.

" I also realised I had changed my mind about us just living together. Kayleigh, I would very much like it, I mean I would be honoured if you would marry me. I love you more than I ever thought possible, I never want us to be apart again. "

John had exhausted himself now from saying so much at once. He sat back on his heels watching Kayleigh as she digested all that he had said. Her face had a faraway expression her eyes glassy and staring at a random ember now blazing away in the fire. John watched her, loving her more than he ever had, but knowing he had to stay quiet and wait for her decision. 

Kayleigh could hardly believe what she had just heard. Dave Thompson sacked? John the permanent Manager? Live at the cottage? Marry him?

"Would you like a brew Kayleigh?" John is now roasting with his coat still on, sitting right in front of the fire. He needs to do something to keep himself busy, he's become nervous the longer Kayleigh takes to think about what he's said. The fact that she's thinking and not dismissed him out of hand has to be a good sign doesn't it? He gets up, takes off his coat and goes into the kitchen, giving Kayleigh a long look as he went. 

John was one of the world's potterers. It gave him time to think while doing something mindless. It bought him time to sort himself out, never one to jump into anything without thinking about it first. He took out the mugs and flicked the kettle on, tidying the kitchen which didn't really need tidying but this time he tried not to think too much at all. He made their drinks and when he had considered that he had left her for long enough, took them back in to find that Kayleigh had fallen asleep where she sat of the sofa. She had found the note he had left he before resuming his desperate search for her and was holding it in her hand. She had kicked her boots off and had tucked her legs up to the side looking as if she had closed her eyes for a minute but had been overcome by emotional exhaustion.

John sat down next to her, drinking his brew and thinking about how beautiful she looked in the firelight. She had still not woken up by the time he had finished his drink. Having weighed up his options, John decided that it would be better to leave her there. He managed to ease her coat off her without waking her, covering her with the blanket. He decided that he would try to get as comfortable as he could on the other end of the sofa, he had no desire whatsoever to leave her side now he had got her home safe.

Kayleigh stirred a couple of hours later, she was too hot and was finding it hard to move. Freeing her arms she noticed that she couldn't move because she had been tucked up tightly in the sofa blanket and the fire was still warm in the grate. Pulling herself free and sitting up, Kayleigh saw John next to her on the sofa, sound asleep with his coat spread over him. The note he had left for her fluttered to the floor:

I'm sorry Kayleigh

If you're reading this, please stay here, I'll be back in a bit, we're all out looking for you.

I'll explain everything

I love you

John xxx

Kayleigh looked across and smiled affectionately at him. He had obviously not wanted to let her out of his sight and had fallen asleep en guarde. 

"John...John!" She says , shaking him gently to get his attention.

"Hmm? Eh? What?" 

" It's time to go to bed. I think we've been here long enough, don't you? "


End file.
